Pouvoir immense
by Roselissa
Summary: Héritier d'un royaume où 30% de la population possède un pouvoir, Eren né avec un don d'une puissance inégalée. Surprotégé par son père, le roi, il vit caché entre les murs du château. Mais à 17 ans, il s'enfuit en quête de liberté, et tombe sur un groupe rebelle. Ses capacités découvertes, il devient vite un puissant atout. Mais jusqu'où iront ses pouvoirs ? Est il un danger ?
1. Chapitre 1

Dans le palais royal, la naissance d'Eren avait enfin eu lieu. Tout le monde au royaume attendait cette naissance avec plus ou moins d'impatience, l'héritier de la famille royale Jaeger allait devoir prendre la place de son père à sa mort.

Dans une grande chambre luxueuse, Carla souffrait en tentant de donner la vie. Après plusieurs heures pénibles où sa raison semblait partir au loin, un cri plaintif se fit entendre. Les sages femmes qui l'entouraient prirent le nouveau venu dans leurs bras et l'essuyèrent avec mille précautions. L'une d'entre elles coupa le cordon ombilical et donna le nourrisson à la mère qui réclamait son fils. Elle sourit tendrement en apercevant son bébé et lui embrassa les joues à travers ses larmes de bonheur. Entre deux halètements, elle lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille :

\- Eren Jaeger, j'ai si longtemps attendu ta venue en ce monde… Aussi impitoyable soit-il, vis mon enfant, vis…

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase, et rendit son dernier souffle contre la tempe de son fils, l'hémorragie interne ayant raison d'elle.

–dix-sept ans plus tard-

Le soleil baignait la chambre du jeune prince. La fin du printemps approchait, et l'été semblait de plus en plus présent. Eren s'étira et bailla aux corneilles. Il sonna la cloche située près de son immense lit, pour qu'on lui apporte ses vêtement et se frotta les yeux.

Cette nuit avait été agitée. Les horribles cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits refaisaient toujours leurs apparitions, et s'endormir pour lui était un supplice tel qu'il avait l'impression de se préparer à se faire torturer.

Son valet et meilleur ami, Armin Arlett, rentra sans même toquer à la porte, force d'habitude.

\- Bon anniversaire Eren ! Le blondinet hurla littéralement, posant les habits sur sa table de chevet, avant de lui sauter au cou. Eren, attendrit, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et le remercia d'un grand sourire.

Avec les années, il était devenu très rare de le voir sourire, alors Armin fit de même et l'étreignit encore un moment. Ils se séparèrent et Eren daigna enfin parler. Hélas, même s'il s'était laissé aller à un court instant de bonheur, la mélancolie perçait dans sa voix.

\- Dix sept ans que je suis enfermé ici, et tu seras le seul à me le dire j'en suis sûr… Il soupira et prit tristement ses habits. Armin le regardait d'un air compatissant mais ne dit rien.

Il ne pouvait pas en redire grand chose de toute manière, à sa connaissance, rien ne pourrait un jour rendre le bonheur d'Eren. Son père, un roi froid colérique et odieux, l'avait fait enfermer au château depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourquoi ? Parce que son fils était spécial.

Dans ce monde, environ vingt pourcents de la population possédaient un pouvoir quelconque, totalement propre à chacun. Pour les distinguer, ils naissaient avec une petite marque noire, en forme d'étoile à cinq branches située sur l'omoplate gauche. Lorsque les sages femmes avaient remarqué ce signe distinctif sur le dos d'Eren, tout le monde était en joie d'apprendre qu'il possédait lui aussi un don, cela ne ferait de lui un roi encore plus puissant. Mais plus tard, quand les personnes du château avaient étés témoins de l'étendue de ce don les réjouissances s'étaient vite transformées en cris horrifiés.

De tous les dons recensés dans les archives du royaume, pas un n'arrivait à la cheville de celui d'Eren. Ce dernier pouvait contrôler les éléments et la gravité, déplacer des objets et les personnes humaines, rien qu'à la force de ses pensées.

Tout portait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, et que biens d'autres étaient cachés, c'est pourquoi Ghrisa, le souverain cruel de ces terres, le maintenait dans l'enceinte du château, sous haute surveillance depuis son plus jeune âge. Des murs de fortification entouraient le lieu de vie d'Eren, et beaucoup de soldats étaient postés autour nuit et jour. Pourquoi de telles précautions ? Armin supposait que Ghrisa avait peur du potentiel de son fils, ou bien qu'il le voyait comme une arme dont personne à part lui ne pourrait, ne devrait se servir.

C'est ainsi qu'Eren avait toujours vécu, surprotégé par son père, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, se cachant de tout, sauf de son meilleur ami. Bien entendu, son père lui avait interdit d'user de son pouvoir, mais Eren savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son valet. Alors, il fixa la pile d'habits posée à côté de lui et ceux-ci s'élevèrent dans les airs afin de se positionner correctement sur son corps. Armin n'était même plus surpris, il voyait cela depuis qu'il était tout petit, mais il s'émerveillait encore un peu de ce spectacle, peut-être même avec une pointe de jalousie. Quelques secondes plus tard, les vêtements prirent leurs places pour de bon et Eren se leva enfin. Il aurait aimé détruire tous les murs, mais si quelqu'un du château le voyait, le roi allait encore le corriger afin de lui faire passer l'envie d'utiliser de nouveau son don. C'était presque comme s'il devait en avoir honte.

Après une rapide toilette assistée d'Armin, les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans descendirent au premier étage du château ensemble. Les riches escaliers immaculés et les rideaux de velours étaient omniprésents dans toute la somptueuse demeure royale des Jaeger, de même que les lustres dorés à l'or fins et les perles de diamant qui pendaient dessus, aux côtés de bougies de cire carmin, dont les lumières dansantes se mêlaient aux rayons du soleil.

Arrivés devant la salle des cuisines, Armin le quitta afin de manger avec les domestiques, laissant son ami seul pénétrer dans la vaste salle de repas.

Son père s'y trouvait, trônant à table entouré de gras représentants hauts placés venus faire quelques affaires, traitants avec lui. L'hypocrisie que donnait cet échange donna à Eren l'envie de vomir, il détestait les faux-semblants, et n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de comportements. On aurait dit des sangsues gluantes collées à la fourrure visqueuse de son père. Il entra sans un salut et s'assit à sa place, à l'extrémité opposée de son père. Ce dernier, remarquant que sa conduite n'avait absolument rien d'un futur monarque, le fusilla du regard en coupant sèchement la parole d'un des marchands :

\- Salutation fils, je vois que les bonnes manières sont absentes même le jour de ton anniversaire.

Eren grimaça à l'entente de ces mots mais ne répondit rien, soucieux de préserver son corps d'un futur passage à tabac. Son père reprit d'un ton encore plus dur :

\- Et alors ? Tu ne dis toujours rien ? Ne salues-tu donc point mes invités ? Ils ont des présents pour toi je te signale, il serait temps que tu apprennes à te sociabiliser. Là ce fut le mot de trop. Le prince explosa et dit avec rage :

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de sociabilisation, _père_. J'aurais pu être sociable si, par une chance que je n'ai pas eu, je n'auraiss pas passé ma vie prisonnier de ces remparts, si, par miracle, tu aurais accepté ce que je suis, si, par bonheur, tu ne serais point ce crétin hypocrite et cruel qui traite avec des hommes gros et gras comme toi, assoiffés par le pouvoir. Son père se leva d'un bond et lui hurla dessus, faisant fi des autres hommes présents.

\- Tu n'as pas à me permettre quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui donne les ordres dans ce château ! Si tu rêves tant de t'en-aller, tu n'avais qu'à dire à ton idiote de mère de ne pas engendrer un monstre !

Eren perdit l'usage de sa voix. Il ne pouvait plus parler. A la place, toutes les vitres de la salle à manger explosèrent, il ne contrôlait plus sa colère ardente et ne rêvait que d'étrangler cet homme abject debout devant lui.

C'était la première fois que le roi osait dénigrer sa mère. Il sentit des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux et sortit de la pièce en trombe, alors que des personnes dans le couloir se précipitaient dans le sens inverse, pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'endroit qu'il quittait. Il pleura sur le trajet qui menait à sa chambre, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors, sur une impulsion, un empoigna la fine dague d'ivoire qu'il avait pu récupérer parmi les affaires de sa mère, sûrement un souvenir d'un quelconque voyage, et redescendit jusqu'aux cachots, dont le niveau se trouvaient sous le sol.

Quelques prisonniers en piteux état le dévisagèrent ébahis, alors qu'il se figea soudain et qu'il fixait le mur en face de lui. Celui-ci trembla, et ne résista pas longtemps face à la volonté du prodige. Unes à unes, les pierres tombèrent sur le sol, et découvrirent la terre derrière. Il imagina un tunnel dans sa tête, et aussitôt la terre se creusa d'elle-même, formant un passage assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y tenir debout. Les gravats tombaient de plafond de ce passage, mais il les stoppait grâce à son pouvoir.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'exerçait sous le coup de la colère, la première fois qu'il s'autorisait pleinement à l'utiliser d'ailleurs. Il avança dans le sombre tunnel en construisant au fur et à mesure sa sortie. C'était décidé, il allait partir. Peu importe les conséquences, il devait s'en aller. Avant que son père ne le corrompe, avant que ses pouvoirs ne meurent, avant qu'il ne se résigne à passer sa vie enfermé.

Depuis sa naissance des spécialistes des pouvoirs, des scientifiques, des charlatans, beaucoup de personnes défilaient autour de lui. Le but de ces visites étaient qu'il apprenne à contenir son pouvoir, à vivre sans l'utiliser. Il réalisa enfin maintenant qu'on ne lui avait enseigné jusqu'alors, que le moyen de ne pas en faire usage, et non pas de le maîtriser. Il se promit intérieurement que s'il arrivait à sortir de l'enceinte de ce château, il apprendrait à l'utiliser, à développer son don.

Alors qu'il avançait sous le château, dans son sombre chemin sous terre, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore de gardes à ses trousses. Il se dit que ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps et se dépêcha d'avantage. Il eut une triste pensée envers Armin, il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il avait fuit sans lui. Mais il valait mieux. Car au cas où son père avait raison, s'il était bel est bien un monstre mais qu'il refuserait de l'admettre, au moins sans lui, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le blesser si celui-ci restait dans le château. Il lui souhaita une belle et heureuse vie, et versa quelques larmes de tristesse cette fois, en évoquant l'idée qu'il ne le recroiserait sans-doute jamais.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à avancer dans cet étroit tunnel de terre humide, qui ne tenait debout que grâce à son pouvoir, il décida de remonter dans la surface en créant un escalier de terre. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point il était bas par rapport au sol, car il eut à gravir beaucoup de marches avant de pouvoir enfin remonter à la surface. Un carré se découpa dans le plafond, et il pu voir le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage, où rayonnait un soleil resplendissant.

 _La liberté_ , pensa t-il. Il ne voulait que ça, _la liberté d'être ce que je suis_.

Il trouvait vraiment étrange le fait que personne n'ai cherché à le suivre mais ne se questionna pas plus, bien trop content d'enfin échapper à son père. Il monta les dernières marches et, une fois à la surface, les pieds dans l'herbe verte, il relâcha instinctivement l'emprise de son pouvoir qui, jusque là, maintenait le tunnel. Un effroyable fracas retentit, un choc assourdissant qui fit trembler le sol. Cette sensation l'enivra et il cria de bonheur. Il venait de couper les chaîne, plus rien ne le retenait de faire ce qu'il voulait, de vivre comme un humble paysan, de reconstruire la vie qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir, d'être libre.

Eren leva la tête et fera les yeux, absorbant le soleil sous sa peau matte. Il y avait une raison à ce qu'il fasse si beau : Eren pouvait contrôler les éléments, dont ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel. S'il le voulait il aurait pu déchaîner une tempête et il le savait, il l'avait déjà fait à l'âge de huit ans, quand son premier cheval avait perdu la vie, succombant d'une maladie au cours de l'hiver. Il se souvint qu'il avait pleuré tellement fort qu'un éclair avait détruit l'écurie, et foudroyé le corps de son défunt animal. A la suite d'une sévère correction, il n'avait plus utilisé cet aspect de son pouvoir. Et il ressentait de la délivrance. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux émeraudes, à la fois d'un vert pur et puissant, et d'un bleu discret mais captivant. Ses mèches chocolat dansèrent devant ses si belles prunelles, et il sourit enfin. Il était quand même un peu affaibli par cet usage, son pouvoir l'épuisait un peu. Mais il fut certain qu'il tiendrait bon, et se rassura en ce disant que qu'il serait bientôt remis. Tout le monde le savait, l'usage d'un pouvoir affaiblissait temporairement son propriétaire.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Une forêt épaisse, pleine de petits buissons de dressait au Sud et loin au Nord, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette des épais remparts qui protégeaient le château royal. Mais dans cette direction, s'il plissait bien les yeux, il pouvait aussi voir une sorte de nuage de poussière qui semblait avancer dans sa direction. Intrigué, il se concentra d'avantage, avant de constater avec horreur que l'une des nombreuses troupes de l'armée royale venait dans sa direction. Il écarquilla les yeux de surpris, ils seraient bientôt là. Qu'allait-il faire ? Des éclairs n'allaient pas tous les terrasser, mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre avec son pouvoir pour échapper à cet assaut. Car il comprit maintenant. Il comprit que si le roi ne l'avait pas fait poursuivre dans ce tunnel, c'est parce qu'il devait se douter qu'il s'écroulerait une fois hors de porté du pouvoir d'Eren.

Le roi avait donc précipité ses soldats à la recherche d'Eren. Pour le ramener ? Pour le tuer ? Cette idée amusa l'adolescent, à l'idée que toute l'armée était maintenant à sa recherche. Mais en même temps, bien que cela prouve sa valeur, il ne doutait pas que la route allait être ardue, pour qu'il soit enfin tranquille. N'ayant toujours pas de plan en tête, perdant du temps à réfléchir, les guerriers à cheval eurent vite fait de le rattraper et de l'encercler. La panique augmentait de seconde en seconde dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. L'un des soldats s'avança :

\- Prince Eren ? Nous sommes ici pour vous ramener.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer, ce qui déstabilisa fortement la jeune recrue qui avait parlé. Il plissa les yeux, en proie à un débat interne : comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il aurait dû se cacher dans les buissons de la forêt, personne ne l'aurait vu. Au lieu de ça il était encerclé par ses futurs soldats.

\- Prince Eren ?

Une vague de panique bien plus forte que toutes les autres le submergea à l'entente de son prénom. Ou plutôt du « prince » placé devant. Il ne voulait plus être appelé comme ça, cette époque où on le parquait comme du bétail était révolue. Un grondement de haine s'éleva de sa gorge, qu'il ne pu retenir. On aurait dit un animal, un félin qui défendait son territoire. Dans un grand cri de rage, il hurla en se faisant le plus grand possible puis… Plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux hébété, et réalisa avec terreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Tous les soldats sans exception venaient d'être embrochés pas leurs propres armes. Tous étaient à terre. Du sang coulait de la bouche de certains, d'autres rendaient leur dernier souffle, et Eren su que tous allaient mourir. Par sa faute. Il avait provoqué tout cela. Il l'avait voulu. Il avait imaginé le jeune soldat empalé sur sa propre épée et le résultat était là. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et émit un son plaintif, aussi déchirant qu'un chant de la mort. Il eut soudainement froid et faim, son énergie était vidée. Il vit des formes au Sud, émerger des buissons, mais ne pu en savoir plus et s'écroula de fatigue au milieu des cadavres, au milieu du carnage.

De son carnage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je voulais juste vous remercier de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction. Je vous signale au passage que c'est ma première alors soyez cléments s'il vous plaît ^^.**

 **Je ne peux pas encore donner de rythme de parution très précis pour le moment, mais je vous promet de ne pas excéder les deux semaines d'attente. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long, et il y a beaucoup plus de dialogue. Bien que le rythme soit lent, il était essentiel alors bon, le prochain sera mieux je penses, c'est la mise en place qui prend un peu de temps je suppose.**

* * *

Le tunnel s'étirait, il s'étirait sans fin. Il avançait dedans, perdu, dans le noir le plus total. Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un tunnel ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le tunnel continuait, il marchait, marchait… Et vit le bout.

La sortie était lumineuse, mais en aucun cas chaleureuse. Il était soulagé d'en voir la fin, mais plus il s'avançait vers la sortie plus elle reculait. Il commença à courir dans sa direction, mais elle semblait hors d'atteinte. Forçant l'allure, des larmes de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais il ne pourrait atteindre la sortie, il le savait. Alors il ralentit et continua de marcher. Tout droit, dans le noir dans le froid, ses pieds s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la boue du sol, et son esprit dans le flot de ses larmes.

Des mains surgirent des parois, des mains rouges de sang, et dont les doigts osseux se terminaient en griffes acérées. Pris au dépourvu, il ne pouvait plus échapper à leur emprise et n'avait d'autre choix que de hurler pendant qu'elles l'écorchaient vif. La douleur occupait tout son esprit, il était prisonnier.

Eren ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Tout était noir ici. Non pas tout. Sa vue était juste brouillée, et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il eut cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Il haletait, cherchant son souffle après ce qu'il devina être, un cauchemar terrifiant. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais la sensation des griffes sur sa peau était on ne peut plus présente tout de même. Il grimaça à ce souvenir, et remarqua que s'il ne voyait pas bien au début, c'était parce que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Interloqué, il leva paresseusement un bras pour s'essuyer et s'empressa de se redresser afin de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Bon. Il n'était pas dans son lit.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi était-il dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non. Ce n'était décidemment pas sa chambre. Affolé, il jeta des regards perdus autour de lui. Mur, fenêtre, armoire fauteuil… Visage ? Il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements pour étudier le visage qui était relié à un corps… Une personne ?

Eren se rendit compte qu'un homme se tenait dans un fauteuil à côté du petit lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Et cet homme le fixait.

Il était blond, large d'épaules avec deux yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Et plutôt âgé. Plus âgé que lui en tout cas. Eren ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'homme continuait de le regarder, mais prit finalement la parole.

\- Bonjour. Sa voix grave mourut dans le silence sourd de la pièce.

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de le dévisager. Bonjour ? Pourquoi lui disait-il bonjour ? Et pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il faisait là ? Toutes ces interrogations dans son esprit confus à cause du réveil, furent les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de sa superbe réplique :

\- Heu… Quoi ? Il eut du mal à reconnaître sa voix éraillée et rauque, lui-même avait l'impression d'avoir crié durant une semaine sans interruption.

L'homme sourit discrètement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

En ce moment même, plus perdu qu'Eren n'existait pas. L'angoisse monta en lui en même temps que les souvenirs de la veille et l'horreur de la veille ne tarda pas à apparaître non plus. Il se rappelait de tout, d'absolument tout. Son réveil, la dispute avec son père, les cris dans la salle à manger, son évasion, le tunnel, sa peur, la sortie, les soldats… Les soldats ! Il les avait… Il les avait… Non. Il ne pouvait pas se le dire. Il ne pouvait même pas le penser. Mais la réalité était là, ses faits, gravés dans sa mémoire, et l'incroyable fatigue encore présente en lui ne pouvait être due qu'à une seule chose : il avait utilisé son pouvoir.

Un cri de peur sortit de la gorge et il oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne ressentait que de la douleur. La douleur d'avoir quitté son foyer, la douleur d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, mais surtout, la douleur d'avoir ôté des vies. Tué, oui, il avait tué. Et il méritait de mourir pour ça. Il n'était qu'un minable, jamais il n'aurait pu être roi, son père avait raison, il n'était qu'un monstre.

Se roulant en boule, il se réfugia dans le coin de la pièce opposé à l'homme et commença à se bercer doucement d'avant en arrière, la tête entre les mains, délirant de plus en plus. Les visages des cadavres défilaient devant ses yeux, jamais il ne les oublierait. Mieux valait mourir tout de suite alors, non ? Eren ne savait plus. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait sûrement ici grâce aux silhouettes des buissons.

Deux mains sur son épaule le rappelèrent à la réalité. Le blond le tenait fermement, et s'était dangereusement approché. Il ne le repoussa pas, il n'en avait ni la force, ni la volonté. Seuls se pleurs brisaient le silence, seul ses gémissements lui rappelaient qu'il était en vie.

L'homme attendit qu'il se calme, et ne parla que lorsqu'Eren se borna à renifler, en lui tendant un mouchoir par la même occasion, pour lui permettre de s'essuyer le visage.

\- Je suis Erwin Smith. Il se tut de nouveau.

Eren savait bien qu'il attendait qu'il daigne lui dire son nom en échange mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. L'adolescent brisé n'émit cependant pas tellement de résistance lorsqu'il raffermit son emprise sur ses épaules et dit finalement :

\- Eren Jaeger. Puis il ajouta ironiquement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher :

\- Pour vous _servir_. Il rit à sa propre blague.

C'était minable. Il était minable. Mais il avait besoin de rire. Rire pour ne pas pleurer. Mais apparemment l'homme n'en avait que faire. Il restait là, en face d'Eren, en attendant qu'il se calme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, quand Eren se calma de nouveau.

\- Eren. Son nom sortait comme une approbation. Tu es… Le prince n'est ce pas ?

A ces mots, Eren paniqua de nouveau. Il ne pouvait supporter ce mot. Prince. Voilà pour lui tout ce qu'il était ? Il cracha littéralement ses mots à la figure d'Erwin.

\- Je suis _Eren_ , se contenta t-il de dire, décidant de s'en tenir au strict minimum de parole dorénavant. Mais encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- Et juste Eren.

Erwin le considéra étonné, puis lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Eren alors. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis Erwin Smith, et nous sommes dans un village assez loin du château pour que je sois sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas te chercher ici.

Eren le considéra un instant, avant de réaliser ce que venait de lui dire Erwin. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Ainsi était-il au courant… Il déclara à voix basse, avec amertume, très triste de se retrouver dans sa situation, seul chez un inconnu qui savait déjà dans quelle merde il se trouvait.

\- Alors vous le savez hein… Ce connard s'est lancé à ma recherche et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi _Smith_ , que feriez vous si votre géniteur, qui s'avère être un enculé de première, vous enfermait tout au long de votre existence ? Si vos projets pour l'avenir seraient ceux de rester dans un trône à engraisser tranquillement sans jamais pouvoir mettre un pied dehors ? Toujours surveillé, escorté, cloîtré entre les murs de votre château tel un oiseau en cage ? Vous auriez fait comme moi vous ? Vous vous seriez enfuit de cette prison ?

Erwin répondit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Oui Eren. Je me serais enfuit. Je comprends ce que tu ressens crois moi. Mais le garçon n'avait pas fini

Et si des soldats vous avaient trouvé, vous les auriez tués vous ? Il releva brusquement la tête et hurlait à présent. Vous les auriez tués ? Des pas se firent entendre mais il n'en eut que faire et continua de déverser sa peine sur cet inconnu. Si vous aviez eut à choisir entre vous faire prendre et enfermer de nouveau ou bien les tuer pour la liberté, qu'auriez vous fait, qu'auriez vous fait hein ? Mais Erwin n'hésita pas sur les mots à répondre. Il restait calme, calme en dépit de cette âme tourmentée de chagrin qui lui hurlait dessus.

\- Eren, Je sais au moins aussi bien que toi à quel point la liberté peut être chère au cœur d'un homme. Il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent parle de nouveau mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il continua sa tirade en prenant bien garde à maintenir le contact visuel. Je suis au courant pour ton identité, ta fuite, et… Il hésita quelques instants.… Et ce que tu as fait à la lisière de la forêt. Eren, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Il y eut une courte pause mais Eren le regardait, captivé par ses mots.

\- Ecoute, je suis à la tête d'une organisation… Qui n'est pas en accord avec le régime imposé par ton père. Le sujet était délicat. Eren réagit enfin et sa voix éraillée retentit de nouveau :

\- Vous êtes des rebelles ? Il ne semblait pas avoir d'inquiétude dans son expression. Juste de l'étonnement. Erwin se détendit légèrement.

\- Oui. Nous sommes un groupe de rebelles. Cette démonstration de ton pouvoir… Etait impressionnante. Tu pourrais être un de nos plus précieux éléments comprends-tu ? De plus, toi seul parmi nous connaît aussi bien les lieux de château. Il baissa encore d'un ton. Eren, rallie notre cause. Ce que je te montre là, c'est un chemin ardu et violent, des épreuves très dures, et peu être un combat sans avenir, ou dans lequel tu ne voudrais pas intervenir. Mais même si je ne peux garantir ton confort, ni même ta survie, je peux t'offrir la liberté. Tu _peux_ être libre ici. Pas là bas Eren. Je te laisse le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir à ma proposition, et d'ici ta réponse, tu as le loisir de disposer des locaux à ta volonté. Essaie juste de te faire discret, afin qu'une personne ne faisant pas partie de l'organisation ne te reconnaisse et te dénonce. Etant donné ta valeur, et excuse moi de parler ainsi de toi, je vais te confier à la garde d'un de mes hommes. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, on n'est pas là pour t'enferm… Eren lui coupa la parole.

\- C'est d'accord. Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de tomber des nues. Et aussi à son tour d'émettre cette splendide réponse qui l'avait fait sourire à peine plus tôt.

\- Quoi ? Eren répéta en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

\- C'est d'accord. Puis il ajouta : je ne veux plus grandir sous le joug de mon père, je le tuerais même s'il le faudrait. Il n'y a pas de temps de réponse, elle est là : Je suis d'accord. Je me rallie à vous. Et je sais que vous allez me demander de me laisser escorter, par mesure de sécurité, mais que vous avez peur que je le comprenne de travers. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous avez le droit de m'escorter.

Erwin sembla sur le point de répondre mais Eren continua en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, même si ils savaient tous les deux qu'il venait de l'ignorer. Dans la même foulée, il aperçu quelques personnes derrière le blond, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, il aurait tout le temps de le faire après.

\- Mais je pose certaines conditions à ce traitement. Il attendit un moment et ce fut le hochement de tête d'Erwin qui le poussa à aller au bout de son idée.

\- Vous pourrez me surveiller, mais faîtes le bien. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je suis capable quand je me laisse emporter, c'est la stricte vérité. Tout petit déjà, je causais pas mal d'incidents, et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle mon père m'a autant couvé. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième condition : contrairement à lui, au lieu de tout faire pour m'en priver, je voudrais apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Et je sais que je vais avoir besoin d'aide de spécialistes. Alors j'attends de vous et de vos rebelles, que vous me fournissiez cette aide.

Erwin resta bouche bée. Décidemment, ce gosse renfermait bien des surprises. Il passait de terrifié à négociateur. Et il négociait très bien. De plus, chacune des conditions posées l'arrangeait fortement. Oui, ce serait une excellente affaire. Erwin sourit très franchement cette fois ci et se releva. Eren, qui se rendit-compte qu'il avait passé tout son temps de parole assis dans le coin de la pièce, fit de même en rougissant légèrement d'embarras. Erwin lui fit face de nouveau et dit :

\- C'est d'accord. D'accord pour tout. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je te présente Hanji Zoe, Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin, Gunter Shultz et Levi Ackerman.

Eren s'autorisa enfin à regarder les autres personnes présentes dans la chambre (il se souvint qu'elles étaient entrées lorsqu'il avait hurlé après le chef des rebelles).

La première qu'il avait nommé, Hanji, était une femme assez grande, les cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens malgré sa queue de cheval. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires, qui pourraient lui donner un air strict et sévère sans son expression faciale joviale. Oui, elle avait l'air pétillant, pleine de vie, et Eren décida qu'il l'aimait bien au premier regard. La petite femme à côté, Petra, était une rousse aux cheveux courts attachés de deux petites barrettes sur le côté. Son air sage lui donnait une allure enfantine que sa petite taille confortait. Elle lui souriait gentiment, pleine de gentillesse. A côté d'elle, Auruo le fixait avec un air supérieur qui déplut fortement au garçon. Mais inutile de s'énerver maintenant, pensa t-il. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois intégré. Il détourna donc son attention sur les deux suivants, Erd et Gunter. Le dénommé Gunter avait une coupe de cheveux noire assez bizarrement penchée sur le côté, tandis qu'Erd arborait des cheveux longs attachés derrière la tête. Ils semblaient tous deux droits et sérieux, et étaient presque aussi grand qu'Erwin, qui présentement était la personne la plus haute en taille. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du dernier nommé, Ce Levi. Lui arborait des cheveux soyeux et noirs, coupés à la undercut, et un air blasé, voire profondément ennuyé. L'attention d'Eren resta sur lui un peu plus longtemps, car malgré sa petite taille, c'était lui que l'on remarquait le plus dans ce groupe. Eren n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il détourna finalement son regard et Erwin le remarquant, continua de lui parler.

\- Ces six personnes sont celles qui possèdent les dons les plus importants dans notre organisation, et je pense qu'elles seront celles qui seront le plus à même de t'intégrer ici. Levi est notre plus précieux élément pour l'instant, ce sera donc à lui d'assurer ta protection.

Eren acquiesça, et espéra intérieurement que ce Levi serait assez fort pour le maîtriser au cas où… Il referait une crise. Erwin, à son mouvement, reprit la parole :

\- Hanji, dit t-il en se tournant vers elle, je te charge de la progression d'Eren avec son pouvoir. Tu pourras faire appel à n'importe qui présent dans cette pièce pour t'épauler dans la tâche. Les autres, je vous demande juste de veiller un peu de temps en temps sur Eren, afin de vous assurer que tout va bien. Vous devrez évidement aider Hanji si elle vous le demande compris ?

Tous se mirent en position de salut, un poing paume vers le ciel au niveau du cœur et l'autre vers le bas du dos.

\- Oui monsieur ! Erwin les fit rompre d'un hochement de tête et les congédia.

\- Vous pouvez repartir.

Tous les six marchèrent vers la porte mais Erwin retint Levi qui faisait de même.

\- Non pas toi Levi, tu dois rester auprès d'Eren souviens-toi. Son ton était moins doux que tout à l'heure, Eren fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Erwin était-il dur envers son « plus précieux élément » ? Il ne s'interrogea pas plus car Levi répondit, et il fut captivé par sa voix grave.

\- D'accord, il vient avec moi alors. Où est-ce-que je l'installe ? Etrangement, il se pliait aux ordres sans broncher.

\- Dans la chambre inoccupée voisine de la tienne, afin que tu puisses bien t'en charger. Commence donc par lui faire visiter les lieux.

Erwin sortit lui aussi de la pièce sur ces mots, laissant Eren et Levi seuls dans la chambre.

\- Bon alors tu viens le morveux ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre juste parce que je n'avais rien à faire ce dimanche pour une fois ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que voue en pensez :)**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de le poster cette semaine mais bon, je verrais.**

 **Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toutes ! ^^**

* * *

La lumière rentrait dans tout le bâtiment. Une belle journée ensoleillée plus typique d'un début d'été que d'un printemps faisait régner ses légions de rayons de soleil partout dans le petit village. Oui, Eren aurait pu être parfaitement détendu et profiter de cette chaleur.

Enfin, il aurait pu l'être si il n'avait pas fuit le château, ni terrassé une partie de la garde royale avant de s'engager dans un groupe de rebelles voulant détrôner son propre père.

Mais encore plus perturbant, la présence du petit homme devant lui l'empêchait de détendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle de son pauvre corps. Au lieu de ça, l'aura écrasante de cet être muré dans le silence lui donnait presque froid.

Quand ils étaient sortis de la chambre quelques instants plus tôt, Eren l'avait naturellement suivit, résultat, il se baladait dans le couloir derrière lui comme un petit chien en laisse. Aucun des deux ne pipait mot pour l'instant. Ils finirent très vite par arriver au bout de ce couloir qui se terminait par des escaliers allants vers l'étage du bas. Les marches grinçaient tandis qu'ils les descendaient. Eren compris que vu que les fenêtres de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était trouvé laissaient le soleil entrer, cela était signe qu'il n'était pas dans un sous sol. Il supposait qu'il devait être au premier étage puisque quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, les fenêtres laissaient également la lumière entrer. Levi lui précisa, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la pièce :

\- Etage principal. C'est là qu'il y a la salle de détente ainsi que celle de commandement. T'es autorisé à aller dans celle de détente mais seuls Erwin et les principaux dirigeant de notre organisation ont le droit d'aller dans la deuxième.

Levi donnait l'impression de ne parler que pour dire le nécessaire, il se tenait au strict minimum de parole. Cela ne dérangeait pas tellement Eren, ce mode de langage avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et concis, à défaut d'être chaleureux. Tout comme Levi d'ailleurs, il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement en enregistrant les informations et Levi prit cela comme un signe pour qu'ils puissent continuer.

\- Ce bâtiment a trois niveaux : Le rez-de-chaussée, celui-là même où nous nous trouvons, l'étage qu'on vient de quitter, qui sert de dortoir en quelques sortes, et le dernier étage qui sert à la même chose.

Sa voix grave détachait les mots lentement, presque avec paresse, et trahissait un immense ennui de sa part.

 _Pas très sympa_ , pensa l'adolescent. _Et pas très sociable non plus. Il y avait le choix entre six personnes, et c'est à un croque-mort qu'on me confie_ ?

Non. Décidément il ne parvenait pas à l'apprécier. Ils quittèrent la pièce par une lourde porte de bois, et se retrouvèrent dehors, dans une petite allée de pierres blanches bordée des deux côtés pas du gazon verdoyant. Mais au lieu de conduire à une route comme Eren l'avait imaginé, elle permettait simplement l'accès à un deuxième bâtiment.

\- On est à l'arrière de la bâtisse principale. Là bas, c'est le réfectoire.

La visite se poursuivait ainsi, Eren suivant Levi, Levi déballant les informations essentielles, mais mis à part ces brefs temps de parole, aucune conversation n'avait lieu. Cela arrangea fortement Eren, car sa voix en piteux état l'aurait plus ridiculisé qu'autre chose. Pourquoi était-elle éraillée ainsi d'ailleurs ? Avait-il crié dans son sommeil ? Bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas des masses, elle constituait tout de même la réponse la plus logique, et il se dit avec un petit soupir que les cauchemars étaient loin d'être terminés.

Les propriétés des rebelles se constituaient en tout d'un bâtiment principal, d'un réfectoire, de deux grands champs à la lisière d'un bois qui servaient l'un à l'entraînement des recrues « normales » et l'autre à l'entraînement de celles qui possédaient tout comme lui un don. Eren avait tout écouté, tout enregistré.

Mais même s'il s'efforçait de prêter tout son attention à la visite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Inquiet à propos d'Armin, mais surtout inquiet pour lui-même. En effet, c'était un de ces moments où Eren se laissait aller à un peu d'égoïsme, afin de se soucier de lui convenablement. Le silence de l'homme devant le lui aidait à réfléchir. A réfléchir à ses actes.

Il ne regrettait pas de s'être enfuit, et sans l'incident avec les soldats, il n'aurait pas été plus angoissé que la normale. Mais le fait est qu'il y avait eu l'incident des soldats. Il se rappelait encore la rage qu'il avait éprouvé, bouillonnante, destructrice. Et quelque part, il le savait, elle ne s'était pas évacuée entièrement de lui. Il savait que tôt ou tard, une autre crise surviendrait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il vivait depuis l'enfance ? Son don était immesurable, il n'avait aucune idée de la pleine étendue de ses pouvoirs, et en même temps, il semblait pouvoir tout contrôler, tout surpasser. Il se rassura en se disant que grâce à son marché avec Erwin, il y aurait sûrement une chance qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas posséder le don le plus destructeur ou le plus puissant, il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas être le plus fort. Il se demandait en quoi consistaient les dons des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Levi interrompit son flot de réflexions.

\- Il est l'heure, faut manger.

Il se dirigea sans plus de cérémonies en direction du réfectoire et une fois de plus, Eren n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

La salle était simple, les murs recouverts d'un joli bois sombre et percés de fenêtre, les tables rectangulaires accueillant de deux à huit personnes chacune. On leur distribuait à l'entrée un plateau de bois, sur lequel était posé leur repas. A la table du milieu, Eren aperçut Erwin aux côtés d'un grand homme moustachu, d'un autre homme chauve et ridé, d'Hanji et de Petra. La table était pour six personnes. Erwin le vit, et lui fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, ce que le jeune fit sans aucune hésitation, ne connaissant personne d'autre dans cette salle.

Il s'avança vers eux et posa son plateau à côté de Petra. De cette façon, la personne qui lui faisait face n'était autre qu'Hanji. Il se souvint alors de la présence de Levi et le chercha du regard dans la pièce, mais l'homme se trouvait tout au fond de la salle à une table qui ne comprenait que deux chaises près d'une fenêtre, seul. Oui il mangeait seul. Quand Eren interrogea Hanji à ce sujet, elle se fit un plaisir de lui répondre :

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça Eren. C'est mieux comme ça.

Mais Eren ne comprenait absolument pas. Pourquoi avait-elle dit « C'est mieux comme ça » ? Etait-il dangereux ? Il n'insista pas plus cependant, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, et se contenta de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil de temps à autre dans la direction du concerné. Qui lui-même semblait absorbé par la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Erwin et les deux hommes étaient plongés dans une discussion animée, alors il se tut et mangea en silence. De temps à autre, Hanji ou Petra lui posaient quelques questions sur son enfance au château. Il y répondait en essayant de ne pas donner trop de détails, car il ne souhaitait pas qu'elles remarquent à quel point il avait souffert de son enfermement. Ses brèves réponses les contentèrent néanmoins, et les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans une discussion sur la haute société à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de participer. Il retourna donc à son silence individuel et finit son assiette. Erwin avait finit de parler aux deux hommes qui s'étaient levés et qui repartaient après avoir déposé leurs plateaux sales sur un des charriots mis à disposition. Le grand blond reporta donc son attention sur Eren.

\- Tu te plais ici Eren ? Les bâtiments sont à ton goût ?

Quand on lui parlait ainsi, Eren avait l'impression qu'on le considérait comme un prince de pacotille ayant le goût du luxe. Il prit garde néanmoins, à ne pas laisser son trouble à nu devant les deux prunelles bleutées de son interlocuteur et se contenta de répondre avec la plus grand courtoise :

\- Oui tout est très bien ici merci beaucoup. Je me demandais juste ce que je ferais cet après-midi. Erwin sourit à ces paroles, manifestement heureux qu'Eren se plaise au sein de ce bout de village.

\- Tu te sentirais de commencer à travailler à la maîtrise de ton pouvoir dès cet après midi ? Je sais que tu dois être fatigué mais j'aurais été curieux d'assister à cette première séance.

Eren, sentant bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ne se risqua pas à le contredire et une fois de plus, s'arma de la courtoisie longtemps enseignée durant son enfance. Après tout, l'éloquence était une qualité indéniable qu'on se devait de posséder en tant que futur roi. Son père, en particulier, avait veillé entre autre à lui enseigner l'art de parler.

\- C'est d'accord, je m'exercerais cet après-midi. Cependant, je vous en prie, veillez à ce que… Je ne fasse de mal à personne. Il avait baissé la voix sur la deuxième partie de sa réponse, mais ne souhaitait pas exposer sa faiblesse et sa peur de lui-même à tout le monde. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles d'Erwin, et il acquiesça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren, mes sujets sont de loin, les meilleurs. Tu permets le fait que je te présente là maintenant, pendant que quasiment tout le monde est présent ? Eren approuva d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Il savait que cette étape était essentielle et ne comptait pas décevoir le blond qui l'avait en quelques sortes, sauvé.

Erwin se leva donc et attira l'attention de tout le réfectoire. Il inspira un peu avant de prendre la parole, une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être écouté.

\- Ecoutez moi bien tous. Avant-hier, durant notre expédition aux abords du château visant à en dérober ses plans, nous avons échoués à les obtenir, car l'espion que nous avions infiltré s'était fait percé à jour et les plans mis plus en sûreté. Manifestement, le roi sait que quelqu'un en a après lui. Je ne sais pas encore s'il a connaissance de notre groupe, mais cela arrivera tôt ou tard.

Des râles de mécontentement se firent entendre après l'annonciation de cette défaite. Ainsi, Eren avait été retrouvé l'avant-veille, ce qui lui permit de réaliser qu'il avait dormi durant plus d'une journée entière, et non pas une nuit comme il l'avait supposé. Il devait vraiment être épuisé.

\- Mais mes chers compagnons, alors que nous nous repliions afin d'éviter tout combat inutile, car nos forces n'étaient pas entièrement rassemblées, un petit groupe d'éclaireurs a croisé la route de ce jeune homme que vous pouvez voir à ma table. Je sais que sa présence a été remarquée, et je sais que vous vous posez des questions. En réalité, il s'agit d'Eren Jaeger.

Il fit une nouvelle fois une pause et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

\- Qu'on le tue !

\- Pendez-le !

\- Au bûcher ! Au bûcher !

\- Servons-nous en d'appât !

\- A bas la royauté !

Eren se tendit à ces propos. Il aurait dû être en colère après de telles paroles, mais bizarrement, il les comprenait. Ces gens du peuple avaient soufferts du joug de son père, lui-même le craignait. Alors, au lieu de s'énerver, une profonde mélancolie s'abattit sur lui. Jamais il ne serait complètement intégré. Peut-être même qu'il devrait se méfier de certains d'entre eux. Et tout ça à cause du roi. Dans son abattement silencieux, il croisa le regard acier de Levi. Ces dernier avait détourné son attention de la fenêtre et le fixait, des interrogations plein les yeux, bien que son visage n'en laissait rien voir. Seul son froncement de sourcils troublait les fins traits de son visage. Mais l'air blasé qu'il affichait d'habitude était un peu moins présent, comme s'il se concentrait. Erwin coupa court à ses pensées en reprenant la parole de nouveau une fois le calme revenu.

\- Cela suffit. Eren a croisé notre route et nous a rejoints de son plein gré. Il a rallié notre cause, et je ne doute pas de son utilité au sein de notre organisation. Alors je vous en prie, avant de lui chercher querelle, comprenez que comme vous, il veut en découdre avec la monarchie Comme vous, il souhaite reverser le roi. Et je ne doute pas de lui.

Un silence assourdissant se fit dans la salle, que seuls quelques murmures et chuchotements troublèrent. Les rebelles semblaient calmés, et peu à peu, ils retournèrent tous un à un à leurs préoccupations. Après cela, les discussions furent plus animées à chacune des tables. On parlait de lui, Eren en était sûr, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se leva afin de quitter le réfectoire. Il s'arrêta un bref instant vers Erwin et le remercia à voix basse d'avoir passé sous silence l'épisode des soldats. Il comprenait pourquoi le blond n'avait pas voulu que ses sujets apprennent de quoi il était capable. Du moins pas tout de suite, et pas de cette manière.

Levi se leva en même temps que lui et s'arrêta lui aussi vers Erwin afin de lui demander ce qu'il aurait à faire à la fin du repas.

\- Escorte Eren au terrain d'entraînement pour les dons. Nous vous rejoindrons là bas, en attendant, essaie de voir de quoi il est précisément capable. Je te charge de son entraînement cet après midi, car Hanji est partie en mission d'infiltration dans le village Trost, à l'assemblée qui s'y tient. J'espère qu'elle nous rapportera quelques informations utiles.

\- Entendu. Il se tourna vers Eren debout à coté de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Pas très sûr de lui, Eren posa son plateau et partit à sa suite. Il angoissait, car personne ne lui avait jamais demandé d'utiliser consciemment ses pouvoirs avant. Et voilà qu'il allait s'exercer tout l'après midi avec une personne mutique dont il ne savait rien.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain, déjà occupé par quelques personnes qui semblaient avoir son âge ainsi qu'un adulte qui leur criait après. Si elles étaient là, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas dû entendre les paroles d'Erwin dans le réfectoire. Au moins, ils ne tourneraient pas leur attention vers lui. Eren se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se faire discret afin d'éviter les problèmes, car il se connaissait : il allait encore tout foirer s'il partait au quart de tour, car son problème, c'était justement sa façon de partir de quart de tour. Oui, il avait le sang chaud.

Levi et lui se dirigèrent dans un coin isolé, pas trop près d'eux, et Eren ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

\- Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici à écouter cet homme, demanda t-il en désignant les adolescents d'un vague mouvement du bras droit. Levi poussa un très long soupir, avant de daigner lui répondre.

\- Ce sont nos plus jeunes recrues. Comme elles ont-elles aussi des pouvoirs, elles sont entraînées tout comme toi à les maîtriser. Sauf qu'aucune ne peut faire ce que tu _leur_ as fait. Il parlait des soldats. A ces mots, Eren manqua de s'étouffer :

\- P…Pardon ?

Il avait vu le massacre qu'il avait provoqué ? Il pensait tellement fort que Levi n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Evitant les paroles inutiles, il y répondit directement :

\- J'ai tout vu. La panique dans tes yeux, et ce qu'elle a provoqué. Mais contrairement à Erwin, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas t'appeler « Prince ». Tu ne l'as pas supporté et tu les as massacrés. Honnêtement gamin, c'est la première fois que je vois une personne capable de réaliser une telle chose, et en plus de cela, on se demande tous pourquoi tu as jaillit de la terre et ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre avec ton don. Crois moi, Erwin t'interrogera une fois que tu seras en état de lui répondre, il te laisse juste un peu de temps pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle situation.

Eren comprit à son tour la question muette de Levi. Il lui demandait indirectement de quoi il était capable. Mais le fait est, qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Cette réplique eut le mérite de laisser Levi sur le cul. Eren se reprit après un court instant de silence :

\- Je peux creuser la terre et construire des tunnels, c'est comme ça que je me suis enfuit du château. Je peux commander aux soldats de se poignarder comme tu l'as si bien vu. Parfois, les objets m'obéissent, mais je ne fais pas appel à mon don consciemment, je ne sais pas comment faire pour le maîtriser, et je ne sais même pas en quoi il consiste. De plus, la gravité m'obéit aussi quand j'en ai besoin, et il m'est arrivé de chasser la pluie.

Il avait dit cela si tristement, que Levi se rendit compte qu'il en souffrait. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, il souffrait de l'incertitude de son potentiel, mais par-dessus tout, et il en était sûr, il souffrait de sa différence. Ce morveux recelait plein de surprises. Alors que beaucoup auraient étés fiers de montrer à quel point ils étaient forts, il avait bien remarqué comme Eren tenait à se faire discret. Au lieu de crier sur tous les toits sa souffrance, il la cachait derrière des faux semblants de courtoisie.

Oui, le cours de cet après midi allait être tout particulièrement intéressant, Levi le sentait.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lerugamine : Merci beaucoup, je regardais un documentaire sur la royauté et ça m'a inspiré :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Ma petite ombre : Hé oui Levi c'est Levi quoi, toujours aussi désagréable et petit (et pourtant, on l'a-do-re) J'espère que cette fois-ci, je t'aurais laissé un peu moins de suspens ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo ! J'avais tellement rien à faire aujourd'hui que j'ai décidé de faire un autre chapitre :)**

 **Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez, dites moi comment je pourrais améliorer peut-être, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il a beau être relativement court, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire lui aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

Levi était partit. Eren l'attendait sagement dans l'angle de terrain d'entraînement, mais ça commençait à devenir un peu long. Il soupira et s'accroupit, pour finir assis sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit lui fit lever les yeux et interrompre sa contemplation des brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

Apparemment, Levi était de retour. Mais... Pourquoi était-il entouré de longs fils noirs ? On aurait dit de l'électricité, comme des petits éclairs noirs agglutinés autour de lui, s'entrelaçant autour de son corps tels des liens. Eren se releva afin de mieux le voir. On aurait dit de la ficelle sombre toujours autour de lui, mais constamment en mouvement. Il parvint à distinguer parmi les fibres noires, des formes blanches, et Levi se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait en fait de blocs de pierres.

Quand il s'approcha assez près d'Eren, Levi s'arrêta. Le plus jeune eut tout le loisir de constater à quel point il avait l'air terrifiant ainsi, entouré d'éclairs noirs, mais n'eut aucun geste de peur ou de recul. Il _refusait_ d'avoir peur devant un pouvoir, cela revenait à agir comme son père, et il refusait d'être comme son père. Levi le regardait, étonné par sa réaction, ou plutôt, son absence de réaction. Finalement, les éclairs semblèrent s'évaporer dans l'air, laissant tomber quatre grosses pierres, chacune faisant environ la taille d'un buste humain.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Levi venait de lui poser une question. Il avait l'air tellement étonné que pour une fois, son froncement presque permanent de sourcils disparut, et son air blasé avec. Il semblait sincère, il attendait une réponse. Eren ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il était clair que Levi ne bougerait pas avant de l'avoir obtenue. Alors il haussa les épaules.

\- Non. C'est surprenant, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Levi écarquilla encore plus les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar.

\- Attends le môme, je réitère : Tu. N'as. Pas. Peur ? Il détachait bien chaque syllabes, exagérant tellement que c'en était comique. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il insistait tellement, Eren répondit de nouveau :

\- Non.

Non : un mot, une syllabe, et la colère de Levi. A cet instant, Eren regretta amèrement d'avoir répondu. Il regretta son mot à la seconde où un poing atterrit sur sa joue, avec assez de force pour lui casser la mâchoire. Heureusement, il s'était détourné sur le côté et avait partiellement évité le coup, qui le sonna juste très fort au niveau de la tempe. Enfin « juste » est un bien vaste mot, ça faisait quand-même un mal de chien. Eren ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce soudain énervement ? Qu'avait-il dit ou fait ?

La fureur de Levi ne manquerait pas de déclencher la sienne s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement. Mais Levi ne voulait pas se calmer, il avait l'air d'aller en empirant, augmentant la vitesse, la fréquence et la force de ses coups au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait. Se refusant à lui faire du mal, de peur qu'il ne finisse comme les soldats de la garde royale, Eren se contentait d'encaisser chaque frappe, mais doutait de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps. Levi s'était mit à lui hurler après :

\- Qui es-tu pour ne pas être terrifié hein ? Je suis un monstre, UN MONSTRE, tu comprends ? Une abomination de la nature avec un don horrible ! Tu devrais avoir peur putain, sale petit _roitelet_ à la con, je vais t' _enseigner_ la peur. Eren commençait à se débattre, craignant pour sa vie.

Des éclairs noirs se dessinaient lentement dans le dos de Levi, et quelle que soit la portée de ses pouvoirs, étant donné qu'il était sensé être l'élément le plus précieux d'Erwin, il ne voulait pas en faire les frais. Alors, tout en se dégageant, il hurla à son tour :

\- Et toi t'es qui pour me parler d'abomination hein ? C'est justement parce que tout le monde a peur de mon don que je refuse d'avoir peur du tiens, par respect, car je ne traiterais jamais quelqu'un ayant un don comme le ferait mon père ! je t'interdis de me comparer à lui !

Et ce faisant, sa fureur éclata. Non. Personne ne devrait le comparer à cet enculé de première de roi. Jamais. Le sol trembla. Le ciel s'assombrit, les quatre pierres s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren utilisait son pouvoir, mais il était trop concentré sur les éclairs noirs de son adversaire pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Levi essayait d'enrouler ses fils noirs autour des poignets d'Eren, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Note à lui-même : éviter de parler du roi en face d'Eren.

Le petit homme, comprenant enfin que l'adolescent ne se contrôlait plus par sa faute, essayait tant bien que mal de le garder sous son contrôle pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de dégâts. Mais il s'agissait là d'Eren, et il allait découvrir qu'un Eren qui utilise ses pouvoirs est difficilement contrôlable. Il regrettait amèrement ses paroles maintenant que tout dégénérait. Mais le fait qu'Eren n'ai pas reculé, ni même écarquillé les yeux lui avait fait peur, car tout le monde au sein de ce groupe le considérait comme inhumain, terrifiant. Et ce petit con aux yeux émeraude lui avait balancé un « non » à la figure avec tout l'aplomb du monde.

Eren voyait trouble aux alentours, toute son attention était concentrée sur l'homme en face de lui Et ledit homme essayait de lui emprisonner les poignets.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ils allaient jouer ensemble dans ce cas. Faisant appel à une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Eren s'éleva dans les airs, hors de portée de Levi, de son pouvoir, et le dominait maintenant, à deux mètres au dessus de lui.

Galvanisé par la sensation de puissance qui s'emparait de lui, il rit à gorge déployée alors qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait soudainement, surgie de nuages apparus d'on ne savait où.

Toutes les plantes aux alentours, arbres, herbes, feuilles et fleurs se desséchaient tout autour, et bientôt, le camp d'entraînement fut un bien triste paysage balayé par la pluie. Mais où était passée toute l'eau extraite des végétaux ? La réponse était : juste au dessus de Levi.

Les yeux gris de Levi se fermèrent lorsque l'eau vint s'agglutiner autour de son visage, pour se rouvrir aussitôt, gagnés par une expression d'horreur non-feinte. Eren se délectait de ce spectacle.

\- Bah alors Levi ? Es-ce-que tu as peur ?

Mais il ne put rire après cette phrase, car un éclair noir surgit et vint saisir la jambe droite d'Eren pour le ramener à terre. Aussitôt, les quatre pierres qui lévitaient autour d'eux tombèrent, et Levi fut délivré de l'eau.

Crachotant et toussant, il s'approcha de l'adolescent à terre. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts mais ne riait plus. Levi profita de son manque de réaction pour l'enchaîner de son pouvoir en l'emprisonnant dans ses liens. Eren, affaiblit sombra dans l'inconscience.

A l'instant même où il avait fermé les yeux, la pluie avait aussitôt cessée, le sol arrêté de trembler. Tout était redevenu relativement calme dans le camp maintenant desséché.

\- Levi ! C'était la voix d'Erwin. Levi, tout va bien ? L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

\- Oui bien sûr, fit-il ironiquement. Eren vient juste de faire trembler la terre, tomber de la pluie comme on en a jamais vu, et a desséché toutes les plantes tout en lévitant tranquillement au dessus de moi en soulevant en même temps ces quatre grosses pierres que j'avais amené pour son entraînement, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience comme tu peux le voir. Mais non, à part ça, tout va bien. Le ton sérieux d'Erwin l'empêcha de savourer cette merveilleuse réplique.

\- Levi ! C'est très grave, qu'as-tu donc dit pour attiser sa colère à ce point ? Que t'avais-je dit ? As-tu la moindre idée des répercussions que cela entraînera pour Eren ? Et que se passera-t-il si le seul à pouvoir maîtriser Eren, c'est-à-dire toi, est aussi désagréable envers lui ?

\- Putain de merde Erwin arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ces insectes prétentieux du haut peuple, avec leurs manières et leurs exigences, qui agissent comme si tout devait leur être dû ! Ouais j'ai foiré avec lui, mais tu le savais, c'était à prévoir, merde !

Un coup de la part d'Erwin lui fit remballer son insolence. Le blond se rapprocha de lui et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Ah… Levi, Levi, Levi… Te souviens-tu que c'est grâce à moi que tu es encore ici ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tout a dégénéré pour toi ? Faut-il que je te rappelle la mort de tes deux amis ? Ou bien es-tu assez mature pour comprendre qu'Eren n'est pas comme ces « insectes » ? Tu sais Levi, il s'est échappé du château. Si cette existence de luxe lui avait convenue, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Alors calmes-toi maintenant. Tu es toujours assigné à sa protection, mais Auruo aura le même rôle que toi. De un, parce qu'il s'en est fallut de peu pour qu'Eren l'emporte sur toi, donc l'aide d'Auruo sera la bienvenue, et de deux, car je ne te le cache pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, vu l'animosité que vous allez développer l'un contre l'autre après ça, il va aussi devoir garder un œil sur vous. C'est ta _dernière_ chance, Levi, fait très attention.

Sur ces mots, le blond lui fit signe de défaire les fils noirs, avant de prendre Eren dans ses bras et de laisser seul Levi dans le camp que les jeune recrue avaient quitté dès le début du combat.

Le combat. Maintenant que Levi y repensait, il voyait bien que tout était de sa faute si la violence de la dispute avait pris une telle ampleur. Et la démonstration des pouvoirs d'Eren… Etait tout bonnement incroyable. Il soupçonnait l'adolescent de le surpasser en force, car il avait bien faillit y passer. Non, il en était même sûr, Eren aurait pu gagner s'il maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs. Jamais on le l'avait mis ainsi en déroute, et il se jura de mieux se contrôler à l'avenir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, des gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre voisine à celle de Levi.

Eren venait de se réveiller et ouvrait lentement ses paupières. Sa chambre était différente de celle de ce matin, mais au moins, elle était vide. Soulagé de n'y trouver aucune présence humaine, Eren éclata en sanglots.

Contrairement à son précédent réveil, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé, et s'en voulait terriblement. Encore une fois, il avait fait une crise. Il n'en revenait pas d'en être arrivé là lors de son premier jour. Il détestait Levi, il le haïssait vraiment, mais une part de lui regrettait tout de même de s'en être pris à lui de la sorte. Il se souvint de son visage emprisonné dans la bulle d'eau, de son expression affolée, et de ses propres rires hystériques qui lui martelaient le crâne d'une manière atrocement douloureuse. Il se remémorait la sensation des liens autour de ses poignets, puis la puissance qui était apparue en lui lorsqu'il s'en était délivré. Cette sensation… De plein pouvoir, de contrôle total.

Oui. Il avait beau détester Levi, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir réussit à le maîtriser. Malgré l'humiliation qu'il allait subir, et l'impact de ses actes, il était heureux de ne pas s'en être pris à plus de personnes. Et Levi l'avait foutrement bien cherché.

Perdu dans ses larmes, secoué de sanglots, il réalisait tout ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Ce soir là, Levi avait pris une bonne douche avant de s'habiller pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas faim, donc ne descendrait pas manger. Des bruits avaient attiré son attention, le sortant de sa routine du soir. Ils provenaient de la chambre d'Eren.

Peu désireux de le voir à nouveau, Levi se contenta de s'approcher du mur, pour finalement s'y adosser à même le sol pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre voisine. Manifestement, Eren s'était réveillé et… Pleurait ? Les gémissements qui parvinrent à ses oreilles le lui confirmèrent, Eren était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Levi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela le fascinait. Il resta longtemps dans cette position, à écouter les pleurs du garçon, tandis que toute la peine de cet être se déversait à travers ses sanglots. Quand ceux-ci se calmèrent enfin un peu, Levi entendit que l'adolescent murmurait quelque chose, mais ne pu comprendre tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

\- … ui… ons…

Levi ne comprenait pas.

\- … sui… n… onst… e

Il se fit violence et colla littéralement son oreille à la cloison, prit d'une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- Je suis...un...monstre.

Ces paroles firent réaliser à Levi combien ils étaient semblables finalement. Les deux se détestaient d'avoir d'aussi grands pouvoirs. Son cœur, et il ne le crut pas possible, se serra de compassion à l'entente de cette plainte déchirante.

Puis il se rappela. Il se rappela Isabelle, il se rappela Farlan. Il se rappela le sang et la mort. La royauté. Il détestait la royauté.

 _Ce petit prince de merde l'a bien cherché putain, ils sont tous pareils au sein de cette putain de famille royale._

 _Je hais les rois._

* * *

 **Réponse aux rewiews :**

 **Ma petite ombre : Je crois que là aussi j'ai un peu déstabilisé Levi non ? T'en penses quoi toi ? (J'ai longtemps hésité à marquer "sur le cul" mais c'était trop tentant)^^ Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à toi.**

 **Lerugamine : Des réaction épiques ? Nooon xD Enfin bon, en veux-tu, en voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais je suis très très très prise par le sport (j'en fais au minimum dix heures par semaines voire plus), du-coup voilà, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien poster un chapitre par semaine au minimum, afin de rassasier votre imagination :)**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme ça j'aurais plus de facilités à tisser l'histoire^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous !**

* * *

A seulement son deuxième jour au sein de ce groupe, Eren avait déjà l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Certes, il était libre, comme le lui avait promis Erwin, enfin, libre est un mot large de sens, il le concevait, mais ne se plaignait pas trop car il l'était déjà bien plus qu'avant, au château.

Mais le problème était le suivant : vu l'intensité du combat qui avait eu lieu la veille, les rumeurs s'étaient vite propagées. On parlait d'un monstre aux yeux verts, le premier à avoir réussi à mettre en déroute Levi et son splendide pouvoir sombre. On parlait de Levi, qui avait faillit connaître la défaite face au nouvel arrivé.

C'étaient les gamins du coin, les jeunes recrues qui s'entraînaient sur le camp, qui avaient tout divulgué, et l'information qu'Erwin voulait garder secrète avait maintenant fait le tour de toute l'organisation rebelle : on disait que le prince ne se contrôlait pas, pouvait changer le temps. D'autres parlaient de pierres volantes, et certains criaient même à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que ce diable pouvait léviter comme bon le lui semblait.

Et Eren eut bien sûr connaissance de tous ces ragots sur lui. Il en avait pris conscience à l'instant même où il était rentré dans le réfectoire afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner, lorsque tous les individus présents avaient tourné un regard soit mauvais, soit curieux, dans sa direction. Le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui ne l'avait pourtant pas fait broncher, et il n'en avait rien montré, mangeant seul à une table isolée, en ignorant tant bien que mal toute cette attention portée sur lui.

Le jour pour lui, continuait ainsi : Eren passant, et dans son sillage des murmures lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était un monstre, une abomination incapable de se contrôler. Lui-même ne pouvait même pas les contredire. Erwin l'avait vu dans la matinée pour lui annoncer que Levi partait en mission pour une durée encore indéterminée, et ainsi que seul Auruo le surveillerait aujourd'hui. Et d'ailleurs, il avait aussi précisé qu'il préférait attendre le retour de Levi pour continuer ses « cours » de maîtrise de son pouvoir.

Assez content à l'idée de se reposer, il décida de passer sa journée en voyant le moins de monde possible, mis à part l'homme qui veillait à sa sécurité, et resta seul dans une des nombreuses clairières du bois, à l'abri dans sous les feuilles rassurantes d'un vieux saule pleureur. Un petit lac répandait son calme à côté de lui, et il songea que la propriété des rebelles était vraiment magnifique. Pourquoi donc personne ne venait dans ce coin si reposant ? Même lui, qui avait sangloté tout la nuit, et passé le plus clair de son temps à ignorer des regards peu avenants, ressentait le bien que lui procurait cet endroit. Comme si, il lui apaisait l'esprit.

Mais Auruo gâchait un peu le charme de cet endroit, notamment en râlant toutes les trois minutes exactement, comme si c'était vital. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à sa cinquième tentative de convaincre Eren d'aller ailleurs.

\- Mais franchement gamin, on ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ? Personne ne vient dans ce trou paumé, il ne sert strictement à rien, c'est un truc de vieux de rester là, à bâiller aux corneilles. Ou bien un truc de _riche_ …

Il s'était aussitôt tut, comprenant son énorme erreur, mais ne récolta heureusement, qu'un regard émeraude lui promettant mille souffrances.

De nouveau enfermé dans son silence, Eren profita de sa paix intérieure. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, et il s'autorisa enfin à parler à Auruo, mais dans le seul but de la lui demander :

\- Saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver de gros morceaux de bois ? Auruo sembla pris au dépourvu devant cette soudaine question.

\- Heu… Je crois, oui, il y a bien les bûches qu'on utilise pour se chauffer l'hiver, mais tu ne seras pas autorisé à piquer dans cette réserve, ajouta-t-il en conservant son stupide air supérieur.

\- Même si je n'en prends qu'une ? Je t'en prie, où sont-elles rangées ? Auruo n'avait d'autre choix que de lui montrer l'endroit.

Ils quittèrent cet océan de tranquillité qu'était maintenant devenu ce minuscule lac pour Eren, et empruntèrent un petit sentier qui menait à la propriété à travers les bois, celui là même qui les avaient guidés jusqu'ici. Il fallait le reconnaître, même si Eren n'avait pas vraiment éprouvé de sympathie à première vue envers son « gardien », il appréciait son silence, car même s'il avait fallut qu'il le fusille du regard pour qu'il se taise, il semblait avoir compris le message.

Auruo le guida jusqu'à un monceau de bûches, qui faisaient toutes environ l'épaisseur et la longueur d'un mollet, et Eren s'en approcha afin d'un prendre une à peine plus petite que les autres, mais dont le bois sous l'écorce était plus clair, de ce beau beige que l'on reconnaissait au bois correctement séché. Il demanda ensuite à Auruo un petit canif. N'en ayant pas sur lui, ils firent un détour par la cuisine du réfectoire.

Peu de personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, seules quelques femmes s'affairaient autours de divers récipients, les lavant, et les remplissant de nourriture qu'il leur faudra chauffer afin de pouvoir les nourrir ce soir. Auruo déroba discrètement un des petits couteaux présent sur l'un des plans de travail, ainsi qu'un bout de pain, pour qu'il puisse grignoter un peu.

Eren le regarda faire, amusé par les petits larcins. Il n'avait pas voulu pénétrer dans la pièce pour ne pas déranger les travailleurs et se délectait du spectacle que lui offrait celui qui était sensé le protégé. Ils quittèrent finalement les lieux afin de rejoindre une fois de plus le petit lac de la clairière. Eren retrouva sa place au pied du saule, et Auruo se rassit sur le même rocher qu'il avait occupé. Peut désireux de parler avec l'adolescent, il garda le silence et savoura tranquillement son pain, semblant en proie à un ennui mortel.

Eren quant à lui, en tailleur, le dos contre l'écorce, posa la bûche à même le sol, juste à côté de lui. Une fois ses mains libres, il prit le canif qui reposait dans sa poche et le déplia. Il eut un sourire car ce qu'il vit lui plu : la lame, bien affutée, étincelait dans sa paume, et le bois du manche, agréable au toucher, semblait faits pour lui. Avec une étincelle dans le regard, il sentit une sorte d'excitation contenue qui montait en lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne sculptait plus. Il reprit la bûche et commença par lui enlever l'écorce, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se couper la peau, comme Armin le lui avait appris.

Tout en commençant à creuser le bois, Eren se remémorait de ces moments avec son ami. C'était Armin qui lui avait montré comment choisir le bon bois, à enfoncer correctement son couteau dedans, à graver ses émotions, à s'exprimer à travers ces objets. Ils avaient commencés tous petits, et sa chambre croulait sous les petites figurines de bois qu'ils ramenaient à l'époque. La nostalgie s'installa en lui sans prévenir, il soupira longuement en contemplant son ouvrage achevé.

Il avait choisi de sculpter un magnifique bracelet en forme de serpent, qui était tellement bien fait qu'il donnait l'impression de bouger entre ses doigts.

Des copeaux de bois le recouvraient de partout, il en avait jusque dans les cheveux ! Le soleil commençait d'ailleurs à décliner, signe qu'il avait dû rester assez longtemps à travailler au pied de ce saule. Il se releva et s'épousseta tranquillement, avant de repartir sans un mot. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait sur le sentier, il se rendit compte qu'Auruo ne l'avait pas suivit. Il revint donc sur ses pas et eut la surprise de le découvrir endormit sur sa pierre. Refusant de le toucher pour le réveiller, Eren sentit que son âme d'enfant refaisait surface, et décida de s'approcher de l'eau pour lui inonder la figure.

Le cri étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge amusa tellement Eren qu'il était plié en deux alors que son gardien était trempé. Auruo, blessé dans son orgueil, se pencha à son tour vers l'eau afin que faire de même, et au bout de quelques minutes de joyeuse bataille, ils se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds.

L'euphorie tomba lorsqu'ils se mirent à trembler de froid, et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer vers les bâtiments en se maudissant l'un l'autre. Mais Eren avait perçut un changement d'ambiance. Depuis que ce bon moment avait été échangé, il semblerait bien qu'ils commençaient à pouvoir se supporter l'un l'autre, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible lorsqu'il se remémorait cet air supérieur qu'avait affiché le plus vieux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

 _En fin de compte, cet homme est un bien meilleur gardien que Levi_ , pensa-t-il.

Levi. Toutes ses tentatives pour éviter d'y penser s'avéraient vaines alors. Il culpabilisait toujours. Comment ne pas s'en vouloir lorsqu'on s'en prend au seul homme présent capable de vous maîtriser (et Levi l'avait prouvé la veille en le battant) ?

De plus, Eren sentait bien qu'ils avaient tous deux en commun cette haine envers leur propre pouvoir, ce sentiment d'âtre prisonnier de leur don. Prisonnier ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait en fin de compte ? Rien. Il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que l'autre pensait, ils étaient bien trop différents. Oui, Il n'avait _strictement rien_ à voir avec lui.

Eren resta pensif toute la soirée. Après qu'il se soit séché et lavé, le repas du soir avait déjà commencé et il s'y était rendu, mais en prenant garde à se mettre au fond de la salle afin de pouvoir savourer son dîner seul. Mais il mangeait à peine, malgré l'excellent potage et son arôme envoûtant. Il se leva après trois petites cuillerées et repartit dans sa chambre.

Il donnait aux autres l'impression qu'il était là mais sans vraiment y être, comme un être physiquement présent mais dont les pensées restaient hors de porté.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, composé d'un beau lit double et de quelques meubles, une armoire, un fauteuil, il se jeta sur son matelas sans retirer ses vêtements et s'endormit aussitôt.

Comme il n'avait rien dormi la veille, bien trop tourmenté par ses actes, Eren sombra dans un sommeil lourd et profond, dénué de rêves.

Le lendemain fut à peu près similaire à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Après s'être levé, il descendit dans le même réfectoire où les même personnes restaient assises à la même place et lui donnaient ces même regard suspicieux, craintifs ou bien admiratifs pour certains.

Comme pour la journée précédente, il passa beaucoup de temps au pied du vieux saule, en entreprenant cette fois ci de tailler un arbre miniature dans une grosse branche trouvée sur le chemin, une branche de chêne.

En fait, la besogne était si complexe qu'il lui fallut toute la journée pour l'achever. Mais cela en valait largement la peine, car une fois achevée, sa sculpture resplendissait. Le petit arbre, un chêne majestueux, semblait réel tellement il y avait de petits détails, jusqu'aux oiseaux qui faisaient leur nid dedans.

Il s'était arrangé pour rentrer et le cacher dans sa chambre sans croiser personne, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un découvre son talent pour façonner de petites choses dans le bois, même si lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'on ne découvre pas cette facette de lui. Sûrement parce que même son père ignorait le fait qu'il adorait sculpter. Seul Auruo l'avait vu faire, mais comme Eren le lui avait expressément demandé, il n'en disait mot à personne.

Auruo était beaucoup plus agréable maintenant, et ils pouvaient parler tranquillement entre eux à présent. Eren aurait pu s'habituer à cette belle routine, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la compagnie d'autrui, et passer son temps à sculpter sous un chêne lui plairait, mais sa tranquillité fut brisée le soir, au retour de Levi. En vérité, il était rentré tôt dans l'après-midi, mais ni Eren ni Auruo ne l'avaient sût car ils étaient partis tout de suite après le repas de midi.

C'est seulement en se dirigeant au fond de la salle qu'il l'aperçut mangeant seul, collé à cette fenêtre. Lorsqu'il s'avança plus, il n'eut même pas un regard de sa part, alors il décida d'en faire fi et de se diriger vers sa place habituelle. Trois tables le séparaient ainsi de Levi, mais seule l'une d'entre elles était occupée.

Eren se demanda dans le courant où avait donc bien pu passer son gardien, qui s'était excusé sitôt qu'ils étaient rentrés, car il avait « une urgence à régler avec Erwin ».

Alors qu'il allait poser son plateau devant la chaise qu'il venait de tirer, Eren entendit un long cri strident, et mit un moment avant de pouvoir le déchiffrer. En effet, cette voix était tellement aigue que n'importe-qui aurait eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle criait.

\- Ereeeeeeeeeenn !

Apparemment, une femme l'appelait. Il se tourna en direction du son, et aperçu Hanji arborant un large sourire, qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras depuis l'autre bout du réfectoire. Soupirant, Eren y répondit par un hochement de tête, et après un instant, décida de la rejoindre. Après tout, elle n'aurait pas hurlé son nom sans raisons.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Hanji se pencha légèrement vers lui, puis plissa les yeux en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Eren voulut mourir lorsqu'elle parla de façon totalement indiscrète, sa voix portant dans tout le réfectoire.

\- Eren ! Est-ce que ça va ? On m'a raconté que tu as fait des bêtises avec Levi, ce n'est pas bien ça ! Elle fit une moue boudeuse, mais étrangement, même avec cette tête, elle continuait de sourire. Bah ce n'est pas grave, Erwin m'a dit que notre petit Levi l'a bien cherché. Oh mais dis moi, tu es recouvert de poussière et de copaux de bois ! Il faut faire attention Eren, tu devrais te laver !

Elle se mit à dépoussiérer Eren de la tête aux pieds avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant son plateau dans un équilibre précaire. Eren, tétanisé devant cette folle à lunettes ne trouva pas la force de bouger tellement il était surpris par le comportement quasiment maternel de la brune.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il prit conscience des ricanements autour de lui qu'il fit un bond en arrière, maintenant par miracle en place tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau. Il rougit d'un coup et pour couronner le tout, Hanji éclata de rire. Plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Eren ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce fut l'intervention de la douce Petra qui le sauva partiellement de cet enfer. Ou plutôt, de cette diablesse brune.

\- Hanji ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu embarrasse Eren ? Cesses ceci immédiatement !

C'est à ce moment qu'Eren se surprit en train d'élever Petra quasiment au rang divin. La petite rousse se tourna vers lui juste après qu'elle ait fini de sermonner Hanji qui marmonnait maintenant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

\- Eren, tu veux bien manger avec nous ? Erwin m'a dit que tu mangeais plutôt seul alors…

\- C'est d'accord !

Sans réfléchir, Eren avait accepté, prêt à tolérer n'importe quelle compagnie plutôt que de rester à une table seul après l'épisode embarrassant qui venait de se passer. Ben oui quoi, lui ne faisait pas tout pour se faire remarquer, mais en attendant avec cette intervention de Hanji, toute l'attention du réfectoire se trouvait tournée vers lui.

Ils prirent place tous les trois à une table de huit personnes. Quand Eren interrogea Petra devant ce nombre de chaises vides, puis qu'il n'en occuperait même pas la moitié, elle lui répondit qu'Erwin et les autres allaient les rejoindre. Eren se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même, et préféra manger en silence plutôt que de sortir d'autres questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« Erwin et les autres » arrivèrent peu après. Il s'agissait en fait du chef accompagné du même gars moustachu qui semblait le suivre partout où il allait, du vieux chauve, d'Erd, de Gunter et d'Auruo.

 _Ainsi il était bel et bien avec eux alors_ , pensa Eren, presque soulagé de voir que la seule personne qui l'accompagnait partout ne lui avait pas mentit.

Erwin s'assit juste en Face du moustachu, et les autres prirent place également. La discussion commença lorsqu'ils commencèrent chacun à savourer leur dîner, et ce fut Petra qui, la première, parla :

\- Hanji est revenue de Trost voilà une heure, et ce qu'elle m'a raconté vaut la peine d'être entendu, il y a du mouvement du côté du roi. Erwin ne sembla pas très surpris, _il devait s'y attendre_ , remarqua Eren. En effet, le blond semblait avoir tout préparé :

\- Bien. Hanji, Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Petra, Mike et Pixis, vous me rejoindrez tous dans la salle de réunion ce soir à dix heures. Levi se joindra également à nous car vous savez tous qu'il est revenu de mission dans le courant de la journée également. Nous pourrons ainsi tous entendre ce que ces deux infiltrations nous ont apporté, et analyser ce que nous pourrons en déduire. Je pense également qu'il se passe quelque-chose au château, mais encore faut-il savoir quoi.

Eren se fit violence pour ne pas poser la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres, mais il céda face au besoin qu'il avait de la poser. Il savait que c'était idiot, et que la réponse allait être négative, mais il fallait qu'il essaie au moins :

\- Je pourrais y assister, à cette réunion ?

* * *

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 **Bon déjà il faut savoir que (et certaines d'entre vous l'on sûrement déjà remaqué), deux rewiews viennent de moi-même. Il s'agit en fait de mes deux meilleures potes à qui j'ai enfin eu le courage de montrer cette fic, et ces deux petits chous démoniaque n'ont pas pu résister à me faire une blague dans les commentaires. Sauf que du coup, comme c'est depuis mon ordi qu'elle l'on fait, et donc il y a marqué Roselissa dessus. Je ne répondrais pas à ces deux commentaires du coup xD**

 **Moalala : ** Toi t'as un commentaire trop bien xD C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu as raison :)

 **Eminem t'adore et maman : ** Bon bah là pour le coup je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre pour vous répondre, j'ai comme l'impression que vous être vous deux un peu hors sujet... Mais bon, on va dire que le fait que vous ayez commenté est déjà bien, même si je ne comprends pas du tout les contenus de ces commentaires.

 **Lerugamine :** "Levi" et "Méchant" ? MAIS CARRÉMENT ça va trop bien ensemble putain ! Comme "Levi" et "asocial"; "Levi" et "mutique"... xD, bref on connaît :)

 **Amy :** Yo ! j'avoue que ton commentaire m'a fait mais genre extrêmementissimemement plaisir (j'invente les mots au fur et à mesure du besoin) du coup j'espère que tu vas être servie avec ces dernier chapitres sur les interactions (explosives) entre Eren et notre _petit_ Levi xD.

 **A la prochaine et merci beaucoup !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **J'aurais bien posté plusieurs chapitres le week-end dernier mais avec tout le bordel des qualifications pour les championnats de France je n'ai pas trouvé du tout de temps pour moi (j'n'ai même pas pu faire semblant de faire mes devoirs).**

 **Si j'ai des lectrices dans la même situation overbookée que moi, je pense fort à vous ! Bref voici ce chapitre si attendu, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein d'idées !**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

La pièce était assez grande, chaleureuse, mais aucune fenêtre ne perçait ses murs. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, ils n'auraient rien vu d'autre qu'un noir d'encre. Ou peut-être pas, étant donné qu'ils approchaient à grands pas de l'été, et qu'en été les jours semblaient tous interminables, le soleil refusant toujours obstinément de se coucher.

Les réactions après sa question ne s'étaient pas fait attendre pour Eren : tous les visages avaient affiché une palette d'expressions différentes, allant de la plus totale incompréhension à la colère, en passant par la méfiance et l'orgueil.

Oui, ses compagnons de table étaient tous pour le moins… Choqués, comme si il ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit d'imaginer la présence d'un adolescent dans une salle de réunion. Après la phase « silence », la phase « hoquets de surprise » vint assez vite assurer la transition qui leur permis d'aller à la phase « débat où tout le monde parle en même temps ». Ladite phase dura assez longtemps. Comme défenseurs de sa parole, Eren bénéficiait du soutient d'Hanji, puis d'Erwin, et enfin de Pixis (Eren avait deviné qu'il s'agissait en fait du chauve), opposés à tout le reste de la bruyante attablée. En fait, c'était simple : tout le monde exposait ses opinions, mesurant le pour et le contre, sans se soucier d'être entendus par la totalité du réfectoire, ou bien du fait que seul le concerné, Eren gardait le silence.

Après de très longues minutes à se couper les uns les autres la parole, ce fut contre toute attente le camp « Hanji, Erwin, Pixis » qui l'emporta. Il faut dire aussi que leurs arguments tenaient la route : Eren, en tant que fils du roi, le connaissait déjà mieux que quiconque dans les rebelles. De plus, ayant vécu au château quasiment toute sa vie, Eren disposait indiscutablement de renseignements dont les autres ignoraient tout. Son aide serait plus que bienvenue en somme.

C'était donc grâce aux talents hors-normes d'Erwin en tant qu'orateur, et de l'extrême ténacité d'Hanji (Pixis, il fallait le reconnaître, n'avait pas servit à grand-chose), qu'Eren se trouvait maintenant dans une des chaises qui bordaient la grande table située au milieu de cette pièce dépourvue de fenêtres.

Ils s'étaient tous assis. Erwin occupait la place principale, au bout de la table, avec à sa droite Mike et à sa gauche Pixis. A côté de lui, on trouvait Auruo, mais dont la place en face demeurait inoccupée. Après lui, Erd et Gunter se faisait face, de même que Petra et Hanji à côté d'eux. Venait ensuite Eren assis lui aussi devant une place vide, avec pour voisine la douce Petra. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne.

L'horloge sur le mur en face d'Eren, lui indiquait qu'il était exactement dix heures quand Levi entra, sous les petits gongs qu'elle émettait comme pour signaler à tout le monde à quel point l'homme pouvait se montrer ponctuel. Il s'assit sans un regard pour personne, occupant au grand soulagement d'Eren la place en face d'Auruo, et non celle vacante qui se trouvait devant lui.

Lorsqu'il eut pris place, cela sonna comme le signal que la réunion commençait. Erwin parla le premier, présidant évidemment l'attablée, en tant que chef.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous pouvons commencer.

Il s'apprêtait sûrement à débiter un discours qu'il avait dû répéter, mais Levi le coupa dans son élan :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas dans vos têtes ? Vous avez quand même accepté de prendre un _mioche_ qui quitte à peine le château pour une réunion aussi importante que celle-ci ? Et puis quoi encore ? Accepter en plus ses gardes du corps et les escorter jusqu'au palais afin qu'ils révèlent nos plans au roi ? Avez-vous déjà eu connaissance de la notion de l'espionnage ? Ou biens êtes vos trop aveuglés par le bonheur d'avoir vu un membre de la haute société descendre vous lécher le cul au point de lui donner accès à nos réunions ?

\- Levi!

La voix dure d'Erwin en aurait fait trembler plus d'un, mais il s'agissait là de Levi. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais ne dit rien de plus. Toujours d'un ton sans appel, Erwin reprit :

\- Levi, je t'avais déjà expliqué l'importance d'Eren à nos yeux. Si tu refuses de la reconnaître, accepte au moins le fait que d'autres sont capables de pardonner, et cesse donc une bonne fois pour toutes de saisir la moindre occasion de le rabaisser. Il n'est plus ni prince ni futur roi désormais, c'est un rebelle, autant que toi, moi, et que tous ceux qui sont présents dans cette pièce.

Le regard meurtrier de l'interpelé ne fit apparemment ni chaud ni froid au blond, mais Eren ne put s'empêcher de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chaise. Les paroles d'Erwin lui donnaient des ailes, mais celles blessantes de Levi avaient à l'inverse une forte tendance à lui baisser le moral au plus bas. Il était très choqué par les propos du petit homme, bien trop antipathique. Lui qui aurait voulu s'excuser de sa conduite i peine quelques heures, ne pensait plus qu'à un moyen de lui montrer à quel point il l'offensait. Erwin, assuré de ne plus être dérangé une fois de plus par Levi, continua de parler, mais en changeant de ton cette fois-ci.

\- Je pense qu'Hanji pourrait commencer par nous rapporter ce qu'elle a appris durant sa mission d'infiltration à Trost.

Il se tût et fit signe à Hanji de prendre la parole. La brune se redressa sur sa chaise et prononça ses phrases avec un sérieux qu'Eren n'aurait jamais pu lui deviner, on aurait dit une autre personne, plus calme, plus posée, plus professionnelle.

\- Comme vous les savez tous, Erwin m'a envoyé en mission d'infiltration à Trost car une fois par mois, un des représentants du roi descend à ce village assez important du royaume afin d'y donner quelques directives, et une fois de plus lors de cette réunion, j'ai été chargée de les espionner afin de vous rapporter ces informations.

Tout le monde acquiesça, signe que ce qu'elle disait était totalement normal, mais Eren fut impressionné par ces informations : ainsi, son père était bien plus espionné qu'il le croyait. Eren avait entendu parler de ces réunions, son père aussi, le formait dans le but de devenir roi, et ce type d'affaires fournissait un bon exemple. Eren se souvint même avoir assisté à l'une d'entres elles, mais il avait alors le visage caché par un capuchon et une escorte telle qu'il n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous, brouillés par la constante surveillance qu'il avait subit.

\- Ce représentant en question, était différent de celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Il semblait plus haut dans la hiérarchie que son prédécesseur. Lors de ce rassemblement, le seigneur maître du secteur de Trost, que vous connaissez tous sous le nom de Lord Bart, ainsi que quelques uns de ses plus puissants sujets se sont retrouvés dans la salle habituelle.

En bonne oratrice, elle fit une courte pause avant d'enchaîner :

\- Les nouveaux ordres de ce mois sont des plus inhabituels, mais compte-tenu de la situation, la première partie est assez compréhensibles de la part du roi. Les commandements sont les suivants : Il y a ordre de doubler la vigilance afin de trouver Eren. Toute personne soupçonnée d'avoir une quelconque information à ce sujet sera invitée à en parler, et toute personne suspectée d'avoir un lien avec sa fuite sera interrogée puis exécutée. Voilà pour la première partie. Apparemment, le roi met tout ce qu'il a en œuvre pour retrouver Eren, et il a été dit qu'il avait donné ces ordres sur toutes les terres qu'il possédait. Pour la seconde partie de ces ordres par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment compris leur motivation, écoutez bien : Le roi a ordonné à Lord Bart de lui livrer tous les processeurs de pouvoir résidants sur ses terres, sans exception aucune. Le jour de la saisie de ces « sujets » est fixé au mois prochain, afin de laisser je suppose un délai raisonnable à Lord Bart pour rassembler ceux qui ont des dons.

Plusieurs exclamations surgirent à la fin de cette phrase. Apparemment, Erd, Gunter, Auruo et Petra ne comprenaient pas la situation et commençaient d'ores et déjà à débattre sur les hypothétiques motivations de cet ordre. Seuls Erwin, Levi et Hanji restèrent calmes, Tandis que Mike semblait échanger à voix basse avec Pixis. Erwin attendit que le flot de paroles se tarisse afin de parler à nouveau :

\- Merci pour ces informations Hanji. Ecoutez moi tous à présent : j'ai déjà eu connaissance de cette information, mais comme je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pourcent, je ne vous en avais rien dit. Maintenant, avec ce compte-rendu d'Hanji, nous somme en mesure de les confirmer. C'est pourquoi j'invite à Levi de nous dire à son tour ce qu'il a pu voir et entendre lors de son espionnage de la conférence tenue à Maria :

Tout le monde se concentra donc sur Levi, qui, fidèle à son image, resta de marbre. Il parla néanmoins avec une voix assez trainante qui trahissait son ennui.

\- Bon. Comme vous l'a expliqué Erwin, il avait déjà eu vent de cette nouvelle tendance à vouloir se saisir des processeurs de dons. Pour en savoir plus sur cette décision, il m'a envoyé à Maria, qui est un territoire encore plus important que celui de Lord Bart, afin de voir si les mêmes ordres étaient distribués. Apparemment, le connard se fait chier à dire les même trucs partout, car je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter que ceci : c'était pareil que pour Hanji.

De nouvelles exclamations se firent entendre, mais elles se calmèrent tout de suite lorsque la voix de l'adolescent retentit dans le brouhaha :

\- Est-ce-que vous savez que qui il s'agissait ?

Tout le monde se tût. L'attention générale était maintenant focalisée sur Eren, qui se tenait maladroitement sur sa chaise, peu sûr des réactions qu'allait entraîner son intervention. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le silence soudain l'encouragea à continuer. Il se tourna donc vers Hanji :

\- Ce représentant, il s'agissait de Dailis Zacklay n'est-ce pas ?

Ces révélations eurent le don d'ôter la parole momentanément à Hanji, qu'elle ne retrouva qu'après quelques instants, le choc passé :

\- Co… Comment le sais-tu ? Oui, il s'agit de lui, mais je ne l'ai pas mentionné, car je n'ai pas eu la connaissance de sa position exacte auprès du roi, et…

\- Il s'agit du plus haut responsable de ses armées.

Cette information lui garantit le silence pour un bon bout de temps, mêle Erwin était pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Dailis Zacklay est le plus haut responsable de la totalité des armées du roi : c'est lui qui les commande, sous les ordres directs de mon père.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? C'était Gunter qui avait posé cette question.

\- Je le sais car dès mes treize ans, mon père a jugé bon de m'introduire plus dans le monde de la guerre, et a obtenu de Dailis qu'il passe assez régulièrement au château afin qu'il m'initie aux différentes stratégies militaires.

Un reniflement de dégoût se fit entendre de la part de Levi, mais il ne dit rien cette fois-ci. A ces paroles, Erwin sembla s'animer :

\- Alors tu as été formé à la guerre par cet homme ?*

Eren n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre, même s'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment parler de cette époque où il vivait au château.

\- Heu… Oui. Il rougit légèrement, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

\- Mais c'est excellent !

Cette exclamation le surprit, Eren ne s'attendait pas à obtenir d'Erwin une telle réaction position après qu'il eut divulgué ces informations.

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas suivre, mais en quoi est-ce excellent, le fait qu'Eren ai été formé par un ennemi très dangereux dont nous venons d'apprendre l'existence ? C'était Erd qui était intervenu. Erwin lui expliqua avec une joie non dissimulée ce qu'il avait en tête :

\- Eren a été formé par cet homme, qui est certes, un ennemi, mais pas seulement : c'est un homme très puissant qu'il nous faut surveiller de près. Avec son aide, je suis sûr que nous en saurons plus sur lui, et parviendrons ainsi à mieux le coincer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, Eren était assaillé de questions concernant le dirigeant qui lui avait tout appris de la guerre. Cela leur permit à tous de constater combien Eren s'exprimait bien lorsqu'il était en confiance. Ses informations étaient très précises, et il était sûr de tout ce qu'il disait.

A la fin de la réunion, une stratégie d'espionnage de cet influent personnage était en place, et il fut décidé qu'Eren pourrait dorénavant assister à tous les rassemblements de ce groupe dans cette salle, car il venait de prouver aux autres à quel point il leur était indispensable. La question de l'ordre concernant les processeurs de dons par contre, demeurait pour l'instant un mystère qu'Erwin se jura de percer.

Ils sortirent tous à l'unisson, chacun rejoignant ses appartements afin de passer une nuit bien méritée. Auruo dormait au premier étage, et donna une poignée de mains amicale à Eren lorsqu'ils se séparèrent dans les escaliers, car Eren dormait au dernier niveau. Il était quasiment vide, car jusqu'alors, seule la chambre de Levi y était occupée. Enfin, c'était avant l'arrivée d'Eren et la décision d'Erwin.

Levi dût donc le suivre, car leurs chambres étaient voisines pour son plus grand malheur.

Il n'adressa pas un mot au plus jeune et rentra dans sa propre chambre sans être fatigué. De toute façon, il ne dormait généralement que deux à trois heures par nuit, s'occupant comme il le pouvait grâce à quelques lectures.

Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception : il comptait bien profiter du calme de la nuit pour savourer cette chance d'être seul et non dérangé. La nuit était pour cette raison, son moment préféré.

Mais quelque chose cette soirée, vint troubler la tranquillité qu'il était habitué à connaître et à chérir. Alors qu'il était plongé dans un ancien roman dont l'intrigue oppressante lui occupait bien l'esprit, un hurlement le tira de sa lecture. Il provenait de la chambre d'à côté, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de deviner à qui il appartenait : Eren était le seul autre rebelle à dormir dans cette étage. Frustré d'être ainsi interrompu, il soupira et pria pour qu'Eren ne crie juste parce qu'il venait de blesser.

Mais il était loin de la vérité. Il y eut d'autres hurlements très peu de temps après le premier. Au début, ce n'étaient que des cris bestiaux, comme s'il avait eu très mal, mais de temps à autres, Eren criait des mots, puis des phrases.

\- Non père ! Pourquoi ? Je vous l'ai dis ce n'était pas moi !

Un nouveau hurlement retentit.

\- Grisha ! Je vous en supplie je suis votre fils !

Il y eut ensuite des bruit plus légers que les précédents, que Levi identifia comme des pleurs.

\- Père, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Voyez comme il bouge ! Il est vivant non ?

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Il y eut très soudainement un silence assourdissant, suivit d'un cri bien plus fort que tous les autres :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

Ne désirant pas tellement en entendre plus, et car Levi refusait d'admettre que ce drôle de dialogue le fascinait, il sortit de sa chambre, courut dans le couloir, et entra en trombe dans celle d'Eren.

Ce qu'il vit dans la pièce le lui fit regretter amèrement.

Tous les objets de la salle lévitaient à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol, dont le lit d'Eren, sur lequel celui-ci reposait. Il était toujours endormit, et dans son extrême agitation, tous les draps étaient tombés à terre. Eren ne criait plus mais pleurait à chaudes larmes les yeux fermés. C'était un spectacle très étrange mais Levi ne voulut s'y attarder plus longtemps. Il fit appel à son pouvoir et des éclairs noirs se dessinèrent dans la pièce. Il les enroula autour du lit d'Eren au cas où, et fut contraint de s'approcher pour essayer de le réveiller.

Il secoua sans ménagement les bras poisseux de transpiration de ce dernier en espérant qu'il arrêterait de délirer dans son sommeil. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

Surpris d'être tiré aussi brusquement de son cauchemar, Eren se redressa d'un coup. A l'instant même de son réveil, tous les meubles de la pièce retombèrent au sol dans un fracas pareil à un coup de tonnerre. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Levi maintint d'extrême justesse le lit dans les airs, et le reposa lui aussi doucement au sol. Il se répéta mentalement que s'il prenait autant de précautions, c'était seulement pour passer une nuit tranquille, et absolument pas pour venir en aide à Eren.

Ledit personnage semblait émerger de plus en plus. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut avec horreur le dernier visage qu'il aurait voulut apercevoir dans sa chambre : celui de Levi.

Il recula brusquement contre le mur, s'éloignant le plus possible du plus âgé, et cacha ses yeux afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qu'ils venaient de verser. Mais c'était peine perdue, Levi avait tout vu, et certainement tout entendu aussi. Néanmoins, il tenait à garder une certaine fierté, ce fut pourquoi il n'adressa même pas un remerciement à son gardien.

Levi s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose, mais des pas précipités dans le couloir l'en empêcha. Erwin suivit d'Hanji et d'Auruo firent irruption dans la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

* * *

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 **Gloria : Ne me demande pas de te répondre brièvement après un si beau commentaire, il était juste trop magnifique ! En ce qui concerne Hanji, elle va participer à l'histoire ne t'inquiètes pas :) Hé oui le père d'Eren est un putain de salopard de mes deux et je ne pourrais jamais le supporter sans doutes, enfin... On ne sait jamais... Pour tout ce que tu as dit, tes compliments et tout et tout, saches que j'en ai été très touchée, ça m'a vraiment fait très chaud au cœur merci. Au plaisir de te relire !**

 **Grimmy06** : Alors là, c'est le sommet du sommet. Tu vois l'ensemble des compliments qu'une pauvre fille comme moi voudrait lire sur ce site ? Ben c'est tout ce que tu as marqué dans ton chapitre, et je t'en remercie infiniment. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau tournant de l'histoire :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez vous ? Le rythme de parution est assez régulier à votre goût ?^^**

 **Moi en tout cas je me sens crevéééééée. Pleine de courbatures à cause d'une autre compétition ce week-end, j'ai quand même pris le temps de poster la suite sympa non ?**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous saouler plus avec mon état d'épuisement physique et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout, grosse pensée aux sportives de compétitions ! 3**

* * *

Eren ne comprenait pas.

D'abord son cauchemar, un rêve odieux qui ne l'avait pas hanté depuis plusieurs années, renaissait dans son esprit. Mais encore, ceci, Eren aurait pu se l'expliquer ainsi : ils venaient de parler de son père toute la soirée, donc il était en partie normal que son passé lui revienne de plein fouet. N'empêche, cet épisode de sa vie, s'il avait pu l'effacer définitivement de sa mémoire il le ferait volontiers. Mais là n'était pas le problème n'est-ce-pas ?

Déjà, il se demandait pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans un fracas assourdissant, pourquoi il avait autant mal à la gorge, et pourquoi donc tous ses meubles reposaient à moitié brisées sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre venait de se produire.

Et il restait encore un problème : La question était de savoir pourquoi il y avait soudainement tant de monde dans sa chambre.

Erwin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et derrière lui on pouvait deviner Hanji et Auruo. Ces trois là à la limite, il aurait pu s'en accommoder. Mais la problématique majeure restait surtout la présence de Levi à côté de son lit sens dessus-dessous, qui le regardait d'un air presque dégoûté, et interrogateur aussi. De toute façon, tout le monde le dévisageait à présent. Ne se sentant pas vraiment de faire une phrase complète, et après un si brusque réveil, quoi de plus normal, il se borna à répondre à la question d'Hanji par sa réplique préférée :

\- Heu… Quoi ?

Il n'y comprenait décidément pas grand-chose. Erwin parla à son tour.

\- Eren ? Levi ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ce fut le second concerné qui répondit de son habituelle voix traînante :

\- A merveilles Erwin merci, tout est aussi normal que la dernière fois.

Il fit une petite pause significative, puis se sentit obligé de continuer devant les regards interrogateurs des autres :

\- Il se trouve que notre nouveau camarade r _ebelle_ , a vraisemblablement fait des rêves mouvementés ce soir. Quoi de plus normal me diriez vous ? Qui n'est pas passé par là ? Le fait est que je ne m'en serais pas mêlé si cette loque n'avait pas hurlé comme une demoiselle en détresse durant tout le cauchemar, un vrai tintamarre. J'avais donc pris la décision de réveiller cette pauvre _fille_ , mais voyez-vous chers compagnons, ce mioche faisait léviter tous le meubles de la pièce même dans son sommeil, ce qui explique évidemment le fracas survenu lorsque je l'ai réveillé. Non mais franchement regardez le, on dirait un chien qui vient de prendre l'eau c'est dégueulasse !

\- Levi!

Erwin l'avait encore coupé dans son élan de sarcasmes, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis l'arrivée du garçon.

\- Levi, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, tu sais très bien à quel point je tiens à ce qu'il s'intègre, alors cesses donc de le harceler de commentaires désobligeants. Néanmoins, je te remercie pour ce bref résumée de la situation, bien que les moqueries fussent de trop.

Il se détourna de Levi afin d'observer de plus près Eren, qui grâce au récit du petit homme, venait de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Le jeune se demanda alors si Levi avait réellement écouté tous ses cris. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il faudra qu'il le vérifie à l'avenir, afin pour être certain de faire en sorte que son souvenir reste et demeure un souvenir. _Ce qui appartient au passé se doit de rester au passé_ , se dit-il comme pour appuyer ses pensées.

Après avoir fait quelques pas en direction de l'adolescent, suivit de près par Auruo, Erwin reprit :

\- Quand à toi Eren, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien conscience que tout cela te dépasse. Néanmoins, si tu n'es pas en mesure de contrôler son pouvoir, ne serait-ce que dans ton sommeil, il va vite falloir trouver une solution, ou nous auront toutes les nuits droit à un fracas assourdissant. Tu comprends Eren ? Il faut absolument que tu arrives à dominer ton don. Est-ce déjà arrivé auparavant, le fait que tu utilises ton pouvoir dans ton sommeil ?

Eren eu un petit moment d'hésitation avant de répondre, que tout le monde sembla remarquer. Devait-il se confier à cet homme ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Quel serait son jugement vis-à-vis de cette dure réalité ? Il opta finalement pour la franchise, après tout, la liberté ne pouvait être issue d'un tissu de mensonges. Il en garderait tout de même un pour lui, cet élément noir qui lui rongeait le cœur. Ça, personne ne le saura jamais.

\- Oui, c'était déjà arrivé heu… Je ne dis pas que c'est une habitude à prendre mais c'est fréquent si je fais de gros cauchemars tels que celui-ci par exemple…

\- Tel que celui-ci ?

Eren se figea aussitôt au milieu de son lit, se frappant mentalement d'avoir commit une telle erreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait raconter là ? Erwin n'avait pas à savoir ! Ce rêve ne le concernait que lui, lui et personne d'autre !

\- Je… Non rien vraiment, une trop grosse imagination sûrement.

Il esquissa son sourire le plus faux et se gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, voyant qu'il ne parviendrait à convaincre personne. Hanji qui n'avait encore presque rien dit, s'approcha à peine de lui, et le bombarda de questions :

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé Eren ? Est-ce en rapport avec ton enfance au château, en rapport avec ton père ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais parler ? Un secret de famille ou autre ?

A ces mots, Eren prit peur, se rendant compte à quel point Hanji sans le vouloir, était près de la vérité. Mais il se ressaisit juste à temps. Usant de toutes les ressources que son père avait mises à sa disposition afin de faire de lui un futur roi, notamment l'art de parler, il s'autorisa pour une fois d'user de ces manœuvres orales afin de se sortir de cette impasse. Une grande confiance fit immédiatement son apparition en lui, lui permettant de composer ce masque qu'il prenait toujours soin d'arborer en société. Il détendit ses épaules, et prit cet air serein qui lui donnait immédiatement beaucoup plus de charisme :

\- Hanji, je t'assure que tout va bien. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce rêve, si ce n'est du fait que j'ai eu très peur. Mais maintenant, ce rêve _appartient au passé_ , vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ajouta t-il à l'adresse du reste de la chambre.

Apparemment, son petit jeu réussi à tous les duper, il le vit sur l'air résigné qu'affichait maintenant Erwin. Pour une fois, il remercia mentalement son père de lui avoir enseigné l'art de mentir aussi bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Levi n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien qu'Eren ne disait pas la vérité. Il regarda autour de lui, Eren avait l'air si charismatique qu'il avait réussit à mentir à Erwin, car il vit sur le visage du blond que celui-ci l'avait cru. Mais pas lui. Non ça, Eren avait beau être très doué en matière de mensonges, personne n'arrivait à mentir à Levi, personne. Alors il se promit de découvrir ce que cachait Eren. Une chose était sûre à ses yeux, ce secret ne devait pas être beau à porter d'après les soins que prenait Eren pour le dissimiler aux autres. Mais lui, il trouverait de quoi il s'agissait.

Rassuré par cette réponse, Erwin continua finalement de parler :

\- Au moins la question du rêve est maintenant écartée. Je me dois de te prévenir Eren : il va vite falloir que tu maîtrise ton pouvoir, ne serait-ce pour toi. Je sais que tu dois être terrifié par l'étendue de tes capacités, c'est pourquoi nous sommes tous ici à t'aider. Tu voudrais bien reprendre tes cours de maîtrise dès aujourd'hui ?

Au souvenir de son dernier « cours », Eren eut un frisson. Si Levi était encore présent, il y aurait des étincelles de nouveau, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Devant son absence de réponse, Erwin se chargea de le rassurer :

\- Eren, vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Levi, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais d'un autre côté, il est le seul ici à pouvoir te maîtriser si jamais… ça dégénère, tu comprends ? Je te propose un compromis : tu pourras suivre ces cours, et tu n'aura comme professeur qu'Hanji. Auruo et Levi y assisteront aussi, mais seulement en tant que spectateurs est-ce bon ? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire.

Eren, même si l'idée de se faire _observer_ par Levi ne l'enchantait guère, trouva ce marché acceptable et obtempéra finalement :

\- Bien, c'est d'accord.

Erwin sourit à ces mots et sortit de la pièce suivit d'Hanji. Mais juste avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna et lui dit d'une voix affreusement aigue :

\- Dis mon petit Eren, on se retrouve cet après midi sur le terrain juste après manger, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle repartit comme une tornade sur les pas du grand blond. Abasourdit, Eren se contenta d'hocher la tête dans le vide. Levi s'éclipsa en soupirant de la pièce ce qui le laissa seul avec Auruo qui n'avait encore rien dit du tout. Il prit finalement la parole :

\- Eren… Est-ce que ça va ?

Eren s'était immédiatement détendu. Il y avait entre lui et Auruo un lien de confiance qui s'était installé en quelques jours à peine, et il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre de sa part, il était l'une des rares personnes ici avec Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Erd et Gunter (sans oublier Mike) en qui il avait une totale confiance. L'inverse de Levi en somme.

\- Oui… Je pense que ça devrait aller. Je me sens un peu aux prises de quelques vertiges c'est tout. Auruo demanda aussitôt l'air inquiet :

\- Tu en es sûr ? Ce serait peut-être dû à ton utilisation de ton pouvoir cette nuit non ? Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon don durant la nuit, mais j'ai entendu dire que ceux à qui cela arrivait étaient très fatigués le matin.

\- Ouais sûrement, ça passera je suppose. Attends… Ton pouvoir ? Et en quoi consiste-t-il ?

A cette question, Auruo hésita plusieurs minutes à lui répondre, et se figea au milieu de sa chambre. Eren, voyant bien que son ami était sans doutes en proie à un débat intérieur, se contenta d'attendre sa réponse dans le silence. Finalement, Auruo lui répondit la voix tremblotante :

\- Je créé des armes.

Devant le silence d'Eren, il continua :

\- Je suis capable d'imaginer la meilleure épée qui puisse exister, et le bouclier allant avec. C'est moi qui fournis notre « armée » en armes. Il se tût, et observa la réaction d'Eren à ses paroles.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Beaucoup se seraient extasiés devant son don, mais si extraordinaire soit-il, Eren avait bien vu qu'Auruo souffrait comme lui de sa différence, et respectait son ami en ne faisant aucun commentaire. Le cœur plus léger grâce à cette confidence, Auruo décida finalement de partir, et quitta la chambre d'un pas serein. Il vit au loin Levi qui s'éloignait, et se demanda pourquoi était-il encore dans le bâtiment.

\- De son côté, Levi bouillonnait.

Il se souvenait encore de ses débuts dans ce camp. Lui qui essayait désespérément de se faire accepter. La première personne avec qui il avait parlé en dehors d'Erwin, c'était à Auruo, et ils s'étaient battus très violement, ce qui avait faillit le mener à une exécution. Erwin l'avait sortit de ce pétrin in extremis, et pour cela, Levi lui serait toujours redevable, même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Le don d'Auruo était très puissant, mais pas autant que le sien. Personne ne lui arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville pour ce qui est d'un pouvoir. Finalement, après cette bataille dès son premier jour, il avait bizarrement gagné le respect de plusieurs personnes au sein de ce camp. Mais après le drame d'Isabel et de Farlan, plus personne ne voulait se fier à lui. Pour lui qui avait toujours été seul, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait la solitude par-dessus tout, mais il avait toujours ce goût amer lorsqu'il repensait à la façon dont on l'avait rejeté.

Mais alors, pourquoi restait-il ici, dans ce groupe de rebelles qui ne le gardait que pour son incroyable don ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Levi haïssait la royauté par dessus tout. Et si, pour l'écraser, il lui faudrait supporter les rebelles, alors il le ferait.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Eren. Erwin aurait beau en dire tout ce qu'il voudrait, tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ses preuves, il demeurera un prince trop gâté à l'esprit de Levi. Il avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec Auruo, les ayant écoutés depuis sa chambre, mais il ne l'avait pas fait par désir de savoir les dernières rumeurs, seulement pour voir si Eren allait confier son cauchemar à Auruo, car tout le monde même lui remarquait la relation de confiance qui s'était très rapidement installée entre eux.

Il soupira longuement. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et beaucoup trop avaient un lien avec le nouveau venu. Il décida de cesser d'y penser, il aurait tout le loisir d'avoir plus de réponses durant l'après midi, à l'entraînement.

Eren marchait en direction du camp accompagné d'Auruo. Il avait mangé avec ce dernier, ainsi qu'avec Erd et Gunter. Le repas venait de s'achever, et ils devaient se rendre sur le terrain, comme convenu.

Il vit qu'Hanji l'attendait déjà, mais ne s'empressa pas de la rejoindre, car il n'était guère pressé de voir à quel point cette deuxième séance d'entraînement serait éprouvante.

\- Eren ! Ravie de te voir enfin arriver ! Levi est déjà là, et comme tu arrives avec Auruo, nous allons commencer sur le champ !

Eren réprima un sourire. Il était vrai qu'il était impressionné, et craignait vraiment ce qui allait se passer durant cette séance. Mais l'enthousiasme d'Hanji et sa joie évidente étaient presque contagieux, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Elle fit signe à sa droite, et Levi émergea d'un buisson couvert de petites feuilles, en tenant une petite caisse sous son bras. Cette vision du rebelle si taciturne couvert de saleté fit éclater de rire Hanji et Auruo, et Eren se joignit rapidement à eux, malgré les regards meurtriers que leur lançait tour à tour le concerné.

\- Ta gueule la binoclarde, pourquoi juges-tu utile de cacher une petite boîte dans un buisson ? Tu ne pouvais pas la prendre avec toi ? Et fermez-la aussi vous tous, vous voulez que je réduise en miettes son contenu en même temps que vos os ou ça suffira ?

A ces mots, les rires cessèrent bien vite, et se transformèrent en petites toux gênées. N'empêche, Eren avait encore mal au ventre d'avoir tant rit. Hanji ne remercia pas Levi, et se contenta de lui arracher littéralement la boîte des mains, afin de présenter ce qu'elle contenait à Eren :

\- Vois-tu Eren, cette petite boîte renferme plusieurs balles de couleur. Nous avons tous pu constater que tu pouvais soulever des pierres incroyablement lourdes, alors j'aimerais voir aujourd'hui si tu es capable de cibler ton pouvoir.

Eren acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas très bien le rôle des balles, mais au moins, il se dit que les exercices ne lui coûteraient pas trop d'efforts. Voyant son consentement, Hanji s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte, et de la renverser afin que toutes les petites balles retombent sur le sol.

\- Alors pour le premier exercice c'est très simple, tu vas faire léviter en l'air toutes le bleues.

Et c'est ainsi que se passa tout l'après-midi pour Eren. Il réussissait très vite tous les exercices imposés, et à chaque fois, les louanges d'Hanji ou les encouragements d'Auruo le poussait à s'appliquer le plus possible. En fait, il était tellement concentré qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence de Levi qui était resté silencieux durant toute cette partie de la journée.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du cours qu'il se rappela de l'existence de cet être hostile, et pas de la manière la plus douce.

Alors qu'ils avaient finit, Hanji et Auruo durent laisser Eren en compagnie du petit homme car ils devaient donner leur analyse complète de l'entraînement à Erwin. Ils avaient demandé à Eren de ranger la petite boîte avant de partir, dans le petit cabanon prévu à cet effet. Le lieu en question se trouvait à la lisière du bois.

Au vu de l'heure, il faisait techniquement « nuit », mais en cette période, les jours duraient plus longtemps que s'ils étaient plongés en plein hiver, c'était tout juste si le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, virant vers des couleurs plus vives, pourpres.

Il s'approcha de la remise et posa sa main sur la vielle poignée métallique. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et un nuage de poussière lui prit d'assaut le visage. Surpris, il fait un bond en arrière en toussant, percutant Levi au passage, et tomba finalement fesses contre terre. Il se releva aussitôt et maudit la saleté de l'endroit par des insultes fleuries qu'il avait mis au point il y a des années en compagnie d'Armin.

\- Putain de saint dieu de sa putain de mère vierge ! Ils ne peuvent pas nettoyer ici ?

Mais Levi le coupa dans son élan de grossièreté par des insultes encore plus travaillées, trahissant un savoir-faire des plus rigoureux dans cette discipline, car Eren ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais il l'avait aussi entraîné dans sa chute.

\- Raa putain ! Saloperies de saletés de mes deux ! Bordel de merde qui est l'abrutit chargé du putain de nettoyage ?

A ces paroles, Eren resta coït. Ils avaient eu exactement la même réaction, et il trouvait cela étrangement… Marrant. Il se mit à rire, le derrière plein de boue et le visage couvert de poussière. Il riait à gorge déployée devant un Levi contrarié, qui se demandait s'il venait d'être victime d'une farce de mauvais goût. Il se tût finalement, alla poser la boîte dans la cabane, et partit en direction du bâtiment ^principal sans vérifier si Levi le suivait. De toute façon, il pourrait bien se débrouiller seul.

Mais des pas derrière lui le lui confirmèrent : Levi le suivait. Il ne se retourna pas, mais accéléra un peu le pas, sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Peut-être pour éviter de croiser ses deux yeux métalliques, ou simplement pour contourner une conversation tendue, ou bien même pour ne pas avoir à se battre une fois de plus avec lui quand bien même il avait envie d'en découdre. Oui, tout cela à la fois peut-être.

Néanmoins, Levi le surprit en lui parlant alors qu'ils traversaient les terrain d'entraînement en direction des bâtiments :

\- Arêtes toi.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, non, c'était un ordre. Eren se crispa, prenant mal le fait d'être considéré comme un chien, et l'ignora en poursuivant son chemin. Mais une poigne ferme sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller plus loin alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait trois pas. Surpris, il se dégagea illico et se retourna vers Levi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton agressif, presque venimeux même.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

* * *

 **Haha... La suite au prochain épisode (sadique ^^)**

 **Tout va bien ? Personne n'est mort d'ennui ? J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop assommées avec ce chapitre, (et ne m'assommez pas en retour hein ?). Bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera pour la suite, vous ne savez pas comment c'est encourageant de recevoir une review :) enfin, sauf les autres auteures. En tout cas, les reviews du chapitre précédents étaient belles, il faut le dire, alors voici sans plus tarder leurs réponses :**

 **Lerugamine** : Bonjour ! Très bonne analyse de la situation (rires), bien sûr, je ne vais te confirmer ton hypothèse, tu découvriras sa réponse par toi même, mais t'inquiète, j'ai tellement d'idées pour la suite que je suis presque aussi impatiente que vous toutes pour la suite des épisodes de nos deux chers personnages :)

 **Emylou :** Je me destine à créer ce si beau futur remplis de disputes ne t'inquiètes pas ! :) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, même si je trouve que je mets un peu trop de blablas pour rien parfois. Gros bisous à toi :3

 **Winona** : Sais tu dans quelles circonstances ton cœur s'accélère et que tes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise ? Non ? Non, ce n'est pas quand on t'embrasse, ni quand tu te rends compte que tu arrives enfin a obtenir une note de maths au dessus de la moyenne : c'est quand on lit ton commentaire ! Oh mon dieu merciiii, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir ! Désolée pour cette fin pleine de suspens... ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que niveau vocabulaire grossier, je suis la pire xD C'est très mal partit pour que j'abandonne, j'aime beaucoup écrire ;), même si c'est la première fois.

 **Grimmy06** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ils sont vraiment efficaces, c'est fou comme ça me remonte le moral en vrai ! Surtout qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt la dèche vu les comportement de toutes les petites pouffiasses surmaquillées autour de moi... En tout cas j'ai hâte de te relire, et franchement, la relation Eren-Levi, on l'aime tous non ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de la faire évoluer, c'est trop^tentant !: Par contre je n'ai jamais écris de lemons alors on verra bien si j'en intègre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un !**

 **Tout se passe bien dans vos vies ? Moi en tout cas, ça va pas mal, enfin qualifiée pour les championnats de France !**

 **Bon bref, vous vous en foutez un peu non ? xD**

 **Ok, Ok, place à la suite alors, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues^^**

* * *

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ».

Une question simple, formée de cinq mots, mais qu'Eren n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Trop de souvenir lui revenaient, trop de noirceur l'envahissait tout à coup. Il avait chaud, si chaud... Il déglutit. Que dire ? Que répondre ? La vérité ? A cet homme ? Non, jamais, jamais il ne saurait. Personne ne devait savoir, il en allait de sa propre survie. Alors il ne dit rien, préférant taire ce qu'il fallait taire plutôt que de divulguer ces horreurs, et tourna de nouveau le dos à Levi, mais sans s'avancer, car il savait que tenter de s'échapper serait vain.

Mais Levi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lui, il avait envie de savoir, le silence d'Eren sonnait comme un aveu : il avait des choses à cacher. Et Levi détestait les mensonges et les cachotteries presque autant que la royauté. Alors il haussa le ton :

\- Hey je te parle là, dis moi de quoi tu as rêvé bordel de merde !

Mais il ne voyait que les épaules d'Eren, et ne pouvait donc pas lire sur son visage si expressif. Des interrogations le prirent : pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Qu'avait-il de si important à cacher ?

Les épaules d'Eren, comme unique réponse, se mirent à trembler. Elles tremblaient comme si il riait. Ou bien… Pleurait ? A en juger par les sanglots qui se firent entendre peu après, il en déduit que l'adolescent était bel en train de pleurer. Sachant qu'Eren ne voudrait pas lui faire face, il prit sur lui et le contourna afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

L'expression qu'il y vit le décontenança. Eren n'affichait plus cet air farouche, guerrier, ou bien de bienséance. Non, il n'était plus que douleur et tristesse. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, qui prenaient une teinte rouge prononcée.

Dévasté. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le décrire. Mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir pour autant. Une telle réaction ne pouvait que renforcer l'hypothétique gravité de son information.

N'étant pas très à l'aise vis à vis des relations humaine, ni très patient, et encore moins disposé à en parler calmement, Levi décida d'en venir aux mains. Après tout, il avait déjà posé sa question deux fois, et se répéter faisait aussi partie de la longue liste des choses qu'il n'aimait pas faire.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il empoigna Eren et le projeta par terre, sur l'herbe sèche qui recouvrait le terrain d'entraînement. A sa grande surprise, il ne rencontra quasiment aucune résistance, ou bien une, mais bien trop faible, et parvint à l'immobiliser au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il était maintenant en califourchon sur lui, plaquant ses bras en les tenants par les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Eren écarquilla les yeux et commença à se débattre comme un diable, ne voulant surtout pas délier sa langue. Mais c'était équivalent à essayer de trouer un mur de béton à la seule force de ses bras : perdu d'avance. Contre Levi, physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids. Mais avec ses pouvoirs…

 _Non ! Je ne dois plus blesser personne avec, une fois suffit ! Je ne ferais plus de mal à quiconque, je ne serais plus un monstre !_

Résigné, il arrêta de bouger au grand étonnement de celui qui le dominait maintenant de tout son corps et se borna seulement à détourner le regard, et à pincer les lèvres, signe qu'il ne dirait rien, même sous la pire des tortures.

Profitant du fait qu'Eren détourne légèrement sa tête, Levi pencha son visage vers lui de façon à placer ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Il lui susurra alors d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Je sais que tu caches quelque-chose, Jaeger, je sais qu'il y a un élément de ton passé si horrible que même Erwin ne devrait pas le découvrir. Mais je t'ai percé à jour, sous tes faux airs rassurants. Tu as peur, et tu es faible, si tu ne peux pas assumer ce qu'il s'est passé, alors tu es faible. En fait, je n'ai jamais croisé d'autre personne qui empeste autant la peur avant toi Jaeger, tu sembles trembler en permanence.

Ne contrôlant plus ses paroles, Levi haussait au fur et à mesure la voix, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était littéralement en train de se déchaîner sur Eren.

\- J'ai tout entendu hier soir, et j'ai une mémoire excellente, tu le remarqueras.

Il fit une pause significative, puis repris d'un ton moqueur :

\- « Non père ! Pourquoi ? Je vous l'ai dis ce n'était pas moi ! ». Il rit puis reprit un poil plus aigu, « Grisha ! Je vous en supplie je suis votre fils ! ».

Il se délectait de la situation, regardant Eren s'agiter pitoyablement à chacune de ses paroles. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient de terreur, son teint basané devenait livide, il pouvait le voir même de nuit, et une fine couche de transpiration apparaissait sur sa peau hérissée de chair de poule.

Dans une ultime moquerie, il parla une fois de plus :

\- Ce qui m'amène à cette partie Eren, pourquoi as-tu dis « Père, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Voyez comme il bouge ! Il est vivant non ? ». Tu as voulu tuer une personne ? Tu as commit un meurtre ? Si tu aurais eu plus de jugeote, tu aurais dû tuer ton père au lieu d'un autre, c'est _lui_ qui mérite de mourir, pour tout ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il est, et pour ce qu'il a engendré, _toi_. Tu n'es pas un monstre dis-tu ? Tu n'es pas un monstre ? Permets-moi de t'affirmer le contraire Jaeger, _Tu. Es. Un. Monstre_.

Levi semblait avoir un don secondaire, celui de trouver les mots exacts pour enrager Eren. Ce dernier semblait comme en proie à des convulsions, tremblant à la fois de colère et de peur. Les souvenirs lui remontaient par vagues, chacune plus dévastatrice que la précédente, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il souffrait, c'était évident, mais Levi ne s'en rendit compte trop tard, alors Qu'Eren divaguait carrément, en proie à une folie qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

\- Père, tu me l'as dis… Non !... Où l'avez vous trouvée ?... Non ne m'abandonnes pas !... Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi n'est ce pas ?

Levi aurait dû se dégager, ou bien tirer le plus jeune du délire éveillé qu'il subissait, mais il se contentait de rester là, au dessus de lui, fasciné par ses paroles, désireux d'en savoir plus.

\- Je t'en prie… Jamais… C'était elle… Si près… Son corps bouge, voyez comme il bouge…

Le plus vieux sentait que la température montait, il avait très chaud soudainement, mais même s'il aurait voulu s'éloigner, son corps refusait maintenant de lui obéir.

\- Non, pas trop tard… Ne laissez pas… C'était un accident... Papa !...

La chaleur le brûlait, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer à cause de cette trop forte température. Eren continuait de parler, il lui semblait même qu'en vérité, la chaleur que Levi sentait venait du jeune.

\- Elle est morte ?... Je suis sûr que non, je…

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Levi perdit connaissance, et s'écroula sur le corps d'Eren, bloquant dans le même mouvement la respiration de l'adolescent avec son torse.

Eren émergea de son rêve, enfin de son flash back plutôt. Sa poitrine était bloquée et il ne pouvait respirer correctement à cause du… Torse de Levi ?

Mais que faisait-il là en fait ? Levi l'avait prit à part alors qu'ils rentraient et… Ah putain de sainte merde. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la _réalité_ à laquelle s'ajoutait son cauchemar.

Mais pourquoi Levi s'affaissait sur lui ? Ne pouvant voir son visage, Eren essaya de se dégager de sous l'autre, et fut surprit de la mollesse du corps du plus vieux, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la force dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants auparavant pour le bloquer à terre. Il se tira hors du poids étouffant du corps pourtant petit mais très musclé qui l'avait recouvert, et s'assit au sol.

C'est là qu'il les remarqua. Tout d'abord, ses yeux n'étant plus très bien adaptés à l'obscurité naissante de la nuit qui commençait, et il ne vit de fines striures sur les bras blancs du corps à terre. Mais bien vite, alors que ses pupilles se formataient petit à petit, et que sa vue se réajustait, il constata avec effroi qu'il s'agissait en fait de brulures au niveau de ses mains. Affolé à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire, même si c'était Levi, Eren s'approcha de son corps et le tourna de sorte à pouvoir observer son visage.

Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge.

Il était couvert de plaques fumantes, surtout au niveau de la bouche. Et il le savait, c'était de sa faute. Cela avait toujours été de sa faute. Tout le monde finissait par souffrir autour de lui, amis ou ennemis, tout le monde y passait, tout le monde subissait le fléau de son pouvoir dévastateur.

Il ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement alors qu'il se penchait vers le corps bouillant de Levi. Il l'avait tué, la preuve, son cœur ne battait plus. De tristesse, il serra cet élément sans vie, souffrant d'avoir donné ainsi une mort aussi atroce, car même une personne comme Levi ne méritait pas de tels supplices.

C'est là qu'il le perçut. Faible, mais toujours présent. Ce battement de vie. Non, il n'était donc pas mort ? Mais oui, son cœur battait ! Réagissant instantanément, Eren l'allongea sur l'herbe sèche autour d'eux, et une partie de son esprit constata qu'étonnamment, elle n'avait pas pris feu, à son grand soulagement. La santé de Levi allait être assez préoccupante, et un incendie à gérer par-dessus le marché aurait été de trop.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur les deux joues calcinées de sa victime inconsciente, et sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, se concentra sur ce contact entre ses paumes et la chair brûlée en dessous d'elles. Il ferma les yeux afin de mieux ressentir la… Vie ? Oui, il était soudain traversé par un soudain élan de vitalité, comme si une formidable énergie venait de faire son apparition dans son corps. Il dirigea peu à peu cette énergie vers ses mains, et commença à imaginer la peau de Levi telle qu'elle l'était avant : fine, blafarde, sans aucun défaut.

A l'aveugle, car il savait instinctivement qu'il devait rester concentré sur le contact physique, il chercha à tâtons ses poignets, et répéta les même étapes qu'avec les joues de Levi. Il se situait dans un espace hors du temps, là, figé au dessus de toutes les brûlures, avec cette énergie lumineuse, et ce contact.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux clos, mais quand il les rouvrit, il ne fut même pas surpris de l'avoir guérit. _Car il l'avait déjà fait auparavant_.

Pris de remords, il posa le bout de ses doigts contre le front de Levi. Il était la cause de tout ce mal, le plus vieux n'avait pas eu tort en le traitant de monstre, d'ailleurs, tout le monde le considérait ainsi et lui-même commençait par comprendre que cela composait l'inéducable vérité à son sujet. Une nouvelle fois, il pleura. Il déversa des larmes de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse et de chagrin. Ne pouvait-il pas être né sans cette marque étoilée qui le désignait comme le possesseur d'un don ? Ne pouvait-il pas être normal ? Il ne pourrait jamais s'intégrer. Tout le monde le rejetait. Erwin était distant, Hanji le voyait comme un sujet d'expérience, et les autres avaient trop peur de lui pour l'approcher à l'exception de Levi qui affichait publiquement sa _haine_.

Et il n'avait pas tort de le faire, après tout, n'avait-il pas tué quelqu'un ? Et cette nuit encore, il avait été à deux doigts de tuer de nouveau, car oui, il était incapable de se contrôler, lui et ses pulsions dévastatrices. Un seul écart de conduite et tout partait en vrille avec lui, il le savait, son père le savait, et c'était bien pourquoi il avait toujours tenu à garder son fils au château.

Mais sachant pertinemment cela, Eren pourrait-il revenir au château ? Pourrait-il retourner à cette vie de contraintes ? Valait-il mieux pour lui qu'il abandonne ce début de mince libéré pour retourner se cloîtrer là où il ne pourrait plus blesser personne ? Ou bien au contraire continuer cette vie de hors la loi à comploter pour faire tomber un roi tyrannique au service de ses idéaux ? La sécurité d'une cage ou bien la liberté du reste du monde ?

Non, il ne retournerait pas au château. Mais d'un autre côté, les rebelles allaient souffrir de sa présence s'il continuait à tout détruire.

Dans la nuit maintenant noire, dont le ciel rendu opaque par les nuages sombres et menaçants ne laissait deviner aucun astre, une silhouette s'enfuit dans la nuit, en quête de liberté, et de paix.

Une secousse réveilla Levi. En temps normal, il aurait pesté contre un quelconque troubleur du peu de sommeil dont il bénéficiait, mais étrangement, sa bouche pâteuse et la douleur présente dans son corps l'en dissuada. Il ne s'agissait pas de courbatures ou d'autres douleurs musculaires, cette douleur là était… Un trop plein de fatigue, comme si il se réveillait après un millier d'années de sommeil et un millier d'années éveillé en même temps.

Il réussit par miracle à ouvrir très lentement une paupière, puis l'autre. Il ne vit d'abord qu'un voile gris, mais peu à peu, sa vue se précisa et il pu remarquer qu'il était en train de fixer une tête. La tête en question était monstrueuse. Des poils horribles poussaient sur son menton extrêmement large, et au lieu d'y voir une bouche, comme sur tous les mentons normaux du monde, il y vit des yeux, suivis d'un nez monté à l'envers et d'une bouche qui reposait sur un front anormalement étroit.

\- Levi!

Ah non. En fait l'horrible face n'était autre que la tête d'Hanji qu'il avait vu à l'envers. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez. En la détaillant bien, il remarqua que la brune semblait très préoccupée, très… Inquiète. Oui, elle était inquiète. Il eut aussi le loisir de voir qu'en fait, il y avait beaucoup de personne dans cette pièce. Pièce qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite d'ailleurs.

\- On est où là ? Hanji esquissa un sourire.

\- A l'infirmerie.

Levi se détendit, il était déjà allé à l'infirmerie du camp, plusieurs fois même, à cause des blessures qu'il récoltait en se battant. Mais… Que faisait-il là, à l'infirmerie ? Était-il blessé ? Il voulu se redresser d'un coup, mais son corps lui rappela à mi-chemin qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire. Avec une grimace de douleur, il se rallongea sans grâce, et continua à questionner le visage d'Hanji qui était le seul qu'il pouvait distinguer parmi les masses floues autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici dans… Cet état ?

Hanji ne souriait plus, elle semblait devenue très sérieuse tout à coup.

\- C'est à toi de nous le dire Levi, que s'est-il passé pour que l'on te retrouve étendu dans le camp d'entraînement, fiévreux, et surtout, _seul_ ?

Levi ne comprenait pas trop. Il avait été fiévreux ? Lui ? Mais qu'était-il donc bien arrivé, et pourquoi avait-elle eu cet accent bizarre en prononçant le mot seul ? Il était toujours seul.

\- Seul ? Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et pourquoi je me suis écroulé ?

Là, il venait de réaliser un exploit : celui de clouer le bec d'Hanji, qui pour une fois ne savait pas quoi dire. De fait, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Levi ne comprenait pas, très paradoxal. Ce fut Erwin qui leva ses interrogations, car il s'approcha assez près de son lit pour qu'il puisse le reconnaître, et lui parla :

\- Levi, comme l'a dit Hanji, on t'a retrouvé seul ce soir dans ce champ. Et si on s'inquiète, c'est parce que tu étais fiévreux, et surtout, parce qu'Eren n'était pas avec toi, et personne ne l'a revu de la soirée en fait.

 _Eren_. Ce simple prénom fut pour lui comme la clé dont il avait eu besoin pour ouvrir la porte de ses souvenirs. _Eren_. Il se rappelait d'absolument tout, de son emportement, de sa colère, du plaquage au sol, puis de la chaleur. Oui, sa sensation d'être brûlé vif était encore claire dans son esprit, et rien que d'y songer lui donnait affreusement mal à la tête. Incontestablement l'une des pires douleurs qu'il ait pu subir au cours de sa vie. _Eren_. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi cramé, il voyait encore ses poignets se couvrir de cloques alors qu'il était prisonnier de la flamme invisible qui enrobait le corps du garçon, mais au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il était en tort. Il l'avait volontairement provoqué, en s'emportant à cause de son silence, et voilà le résultat. On lui avait dit de faire attention, d'être moins dur avec lui, mais il venait de tout faire foirer. Et Eren était disparut.

Se souvenant de ses blessures, Levi souleva ses poignets à porté de vue. Ils ne lui faisaient pas plus mal que le reste de son corps, pas comme s'ils avaient étés calcinés. Il descendit avec précaution la manche de son bras gauche, mais constata avec un petit gémissement de surprise qu'il ne put retenir, qu'il n'y avait rien de blessé à cet endroit. Il releva alors l'autre manche, pour vérifier, mais constata une fois encore, qu'aucune brûlure ne s'y trouvait.

Interloqué, Erwin, qui ne s'était jusque là, borné à l'observer simplement s'auto-examiner, lui demanda :

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Un problème Levi ? Tu sais quelque chose à propos du garçon ?

Levi laissa retomber ses bras, ferma les yeux, soupira, puis les rouvrit.

\- Ouais Erwin, on a un problème.

Et il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas trop mettre de suspens, ça va, vous survivrez ?**

 **Moi en tout cas, j'ai au moins autant hâte que vous de savoir la suite (enfin, de la créer avec mes deux marionnettes préférées...).**

 **Bon, sans plus tarder, les réponses aux reviews (je dois être abonnée au chiffre quatre, car à chaque fois j'en reçois quatre).**

 **Lerugamine** : Oh mon dieu des cloques de pieds ! Courage, je connais ça moi aussi, c'est trop douloureux ma pauvre (quoique, je préfère ça à être brûlée vive à cheval sur Eren...). Je te soutiens à fond :)

 **Wionna369** : Yo ! Assez rapide à ton goût ? Je pense que les délais sont raisonnables, si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends la suite de What's eating you... Oh mon dieu que j'aime cette histoire d'ailleurs 3 Moi ? Aimer vous torturer ? Nooooon... Enfin... Qui te dis que je suis sincère ? xD D'ailleurs demain je dois visiter un lycée pour l'année pro alors c'est pas sûr que je puisse poster un chapitre dans la journée, mais je vais quand même essayer de t'en pondre un pour ce week-end (le verbe pondre est totalement approprié non ?)

 **Emylou** : Ton enthousiasme me fait littéralement fondre, tu sais, c'est comme si tu te mettais à chanter, et que Beyonce vient t'annoncer en personne qu'elle aime tes chansons... Du coup Eren ne s'est pas encore confié, le prochain chapitre peut-être... (rire sadique pour suspens garantit !).

 **Grimmy06** : Désolée pour ce suspens, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que cache Eren au final ! :) J'ai tout de même fait l'effort de donner des indices aux lecteurs, histoire de ne pas trop me faire comment dire heu... Démonter ? Oui c'est le mot :) Tes encouragement me font très plaisir, vraiment, je suis enchantée que cela plaise autant, d'ailleurs j'attends les réactions avec impatience. C'est pas tout mais ma mère m'appelle pour manger, à plus !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Au lieu d'étaler ma vie comme d'hab, je vous préviens tout de suite : il y a une scène pas cool dans ce chapitre, que j'ai essayé d'écrire de façon heu... Atténuée on va dire, mais qui peu tout de même heurter les plus sensibles, alors voilà. (et j'ai aussi commis le sacrilège de mettre un aparté au beau milieu, ne m'en voulez pas de gâcher votre futur élan)**

 **Bon, sinon bonne lecture !^^**

 **Au fait je dois absolument trouver une bonne blague pour mardi (ma prof est bizarre, elle en veut absolument), du coup vous pourriez peut être me trouver quelques perles ?**

 **Sur ce, gros bisous et merci de prendre le temps de me lire, vraiment.**

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion des Rebelles, se trouvaient assis Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Pixis, Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Petra, et Levi. Ils étaient neuf. Neuf en état d'extrême urgence, neuf à subir une douloureuse impression de perte. Ils étaient neuf pour discuter de la suite des évènements. Dans cette salle, on avait souvent le droit à des débats enflammés, et tout le monde disait ce qu'il avait à dire, mais aujourd'hui, la situation était grave, très grave. Ils venaient de perdre un formidable atout, Eren.

Personne ne savait où il était passé. Le premier réflexe de celui qui le connaissait le plus, Auruo, avait été d'aller vérifier sous le saule de la clairière, mais il n'y était pas. De fait, Erwin se refusant à perdre d'autres de ses éléments dans la nuit, avait décidé d'attendre le matin avant de se lancer à la poursuite de garçon, bien que tous aient parfaitement conscience qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux. Il leur _fallait_ retrouver Eren, cela allait de soi. Non seulement parce qu'il détenait des informations cruciales sur l'ennemi, mais aussi car les Rebelles s'étaient peu à peu attachés à lui, Petra versait même quelques larmes de tristesses à l'idée de son départ. Oui, tout le monde voulait le revoir, mais personne ne savait où il avait bien pu aller. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Eren n'était quasiment jamais sortit du château, et de ce fait, ne connaissait absolument rien du monde extérieur. Cela leur faisait très peur, pour sa sécurité, son malaise.

Levi leur avait tout expliqué, ses provocations, les paroles délirantes du plus jeune… Tout était exposé, il n'avait rien à cacher, mais à présent, une question trottait dans toutes les têtes : où étaient donc passées les brûlures de Levi ? L'explication la plus plausible serait qu'il ait tout imaginé, mais sa fièvre à son réveil criait le contraire : l'avait-on… Guérit ? Ces questions ne semblaient pas avoir de réponse pour le moment.

Pendant les quelques heures d'attente avant que la lumière du jour soit assez présente pour qu'ils puissent se lancer à sa recherche, ils se tenaient donc tous les neuf, les neuf les plus puissant de toute l'organisation, dans celle salle pour parler de la façon dont seraient menées les recherches.

Il en était décidé ainsi : Hanji partirait avec Mike au Sud, Petra et Auruo à l'Est, Erd et Gunter à l'Ouest, et Levi serait le seul à aller au Nord, car à lui seul, il valait tout un escadron, tandis qu'Erwin et Pixis resteraient afin de garder un œil sur leur organisation. Le autres Rebelles resteraient ici, au cas où le roi, qui semblait se douter de leur existence, tenterait quoi que ce soit.

Au matin donc, ils partirent chacun à dos de cheval, avec des provisions pour cinq jours. Ils avaient ordre de revenir le quatrième jour au camp, et la ration de nourriture en plus était destinée à Eren si l'un d'entre eux le retrouverait. Le camp allait donc être privé de ses meilleurs éléments durant quatre jours, plus vulnérable que jamais. Bien entendu, Erwin en avait parfaitement conscience, mais retrouver Eren était maintenant devenu sa priorité.

Levi sentait le soleil levant insister de plus en plus sur sa peau. Il savait qu'en se dirigeant vers le Nord, au bout de deux jours, il parviendrait au village de Yarckel, et c'était là à son avis, qu'Eren avait le plus de chances de se trouver en allant au Nord, il concentrerait donc ses recherches sur ce secteur. Ayant déjà vu Eren léviter lors de leur premier combat (et il n'était pas très fier de s'en souvenir), il se doutait bien que le garçon n'allait pas se donner la peine de marcher et d'attendre de crever de faim sur le chemin, il volerait tout simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit qui lui semblerait acceptable. Oui, il en était même sûr, Eren devait déjà être confortablement installé quelque part à l'heure qu'il était, à lui et aux autres d'essayer de le retrouver à présent.

Il progressait à vive allure, galopant la plupart du temps, et n'accordant que de maigres pauses à son destrier. Le soir, il progressait quand même de nuit, et dormait très peu dans la piètre tente légère qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter, refusant de dormir à même le sol (trop dégueulasse pour lui, merci).

Le second jour, il les vit avant de voir la cité, de lourds nuages flottant au dessus, et de la brume en dessous. Ne comprenant pas ce que faisaient ces nuages là, pour la simple et bonne raison que bordel de merde, on était dans un été on ne peut plus chaud, Levi resta là, bouche bée, à se demander pourquoi diable de tels phénomènes se trouvaient à la place de Yarckel. Mais il ne chercha pas longtemps.

Eren le leur avait dit, son humeur parvenait à influencer les éléments autour de lui, et Levi se doutait bien que des nuages comme ceux-ci n'avaient rien de spontané, surtout en été : quelqu'un les avait créé.

Désireux d'en savoir plus, il força l'allure, galopant à toute vitesse vers ce désastre climatique. La présence de ces nuages, pour lui c'était comme si Eren avait fabriqué une gigantesque banderole au dessus de Yarckel afin de lui signaler sa présence. Il parvint enfin aux portes du village en quarante minutes à peine, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à entrer. C'était trop bizarre, trop absurde. Devant lui, sous les lourds nuages menaçants et à travers la brume épaisse, un paysage immaculé se dessinait devant lui.

De la neige. De la neige en été. Et la température qui allait avec. Mais quel était donc l'état d'esprit actuel d'Eren pour parvenir à faire _neiger_ en été ? Refusant de laisser son cheval risquer de se blesser en allant dans l'épaisse couche blanche, Levi l'attacha à l'un des poteaux de l'entrée de la commune, et s'engouffra à pied dans les sinistres ruelles. Au dehors, pas un chat, aucun signe de présence humaine ne pouvait se deviner. Seules des traces de pas, toutes allant vers la sortie de Yarckel lui laissaient deviner de qu'il s'était passé : les habitants, prenant peur, avaient tout simplement quitté le village, leur départ sûrement motivé par la crainte d'une quelconque malédiction qu'ils reliaient à la présence de la _neige_. Haussant un sourcil Levi remis en place ses cheveux ébouriffés, et réfléchit à la suite des évènements.

 _Ce garçon les a tous fait partir… Impressionnant._

Impressionnant, c'était le mot. Mais s'il continuait de neiger, c'était qu'Eren se trouvait encore quelque part ici. Par précaution, sans doute pour se prévenir d'une embuscade, il déploya son pouvoir autour de lui, créant ainsi un bouclier constitué de filaments noirs autour de lui. On n'est jamais trop prudents. Sans plus attendre, il sillonna les rues une à une, scrutant chaque cheminé malgré le brouillard quasiment opaque. A cause du froid intense, dont Eren était l'origine, il partait du principe de l'adolescent aurait besoin de se chauffer, et donc de faire un feu qu'il détecterait grâce aux cheminées. En plus d'être incroyablement fort, Levi était une personne extrêmement logique, dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens pratique salvateur associé à un instinct infaillible. Un traqueur parfait.

Ce fut au bout de la quatrième ruelle qu'il la repéra, cette traînée fumante qui s'évanouissait lentement vers le ciel gris.

 _Cramé…_

Il chatonnait intérieurement, et se laissa même aller esquisser un sourire. Eren s'était installé dans l'une des plus belles résidences du village. Trouver Eren avait été facile, c'était maintenant que se présenteraient les vraies difficultés : comment l'aborder ? Lui parler ? Il était prêt à s'excuser, il le fallait bien et il le savait.

Décidant de ne pas avoir l'air d'un robot répétant un texte appris par cœur, Levi décida de faire simple : il « désactiva » son pouvoir, pour avoir l'air moins menaçant (dans la mesure du possible), et toqua à la porte d'entré.

Trois coups, aucune réponse.

Evidemment.

Sans attendre plus, (son seuil de patience était quasiment inexistant), Levi ouvrit la lourde porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, manquant de la faire littéralement sortir de ses gonds. Aussitôt, une vague de froid s'engouffra dans la pièce chauffée. Ledit espace était très spacieux, grand, et autrefois lumineux, il le devinait aux nombreuses fenêtres, même si aujourd'hui, avec ces nuages et cette brume, impossible d'avoir un semblant de lumière chaleureuse quelques part dans ce malheureux bourg déserté.

Refusant de demeurer dans le froid de l'encadrement de l'entrée, il s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte désormais fragilisée au passage. Seul, il était seul dans cette vaste pièce. Mais où se trouvait donc Eren ? Il voyait un feu brûler dans l'antre de la cheminée, mais aucun signe de l'adolescent. Remarquant des escaliers de bois dans un coin de la pièce, il les empreinta. Parvenant à l'étage du haut, il arriva dans un hall composé de trois portes en bois massif. Il en ouvrit une au hasard, celle de gauche, et tomba sur une salle avec un point d'eau. Une salle de bains. La seconde, celle du milieu, ouvrait sur un petit espace remplis d'habits en tous genres. Une penderie. Il la referma, et ouvrit celle de droite, la mieux décorée.

Une chambre. Une chambre luxueuse principalement occupée par un immense lit à baldaquins aux draps de soie pourpre. Anticipant mentalement le fait qu'Eren devait potentiellement se trouver là, il s'approcha lentement et écarta les draps fins.

Il s'agissait bien d'Eren, endormit, l'expression tendue. Il bougeait ses mains, les fermants et les rouvrant sans cesse, mais ne disait rien. Tiens, inhabituel ça. Bah, tant mieux, pour une fois. S'approchant encore, Levi se dit que pour une fois, il allait le réveiller en douceur, il lui devait bien ça.

Tendant une main qui tremblait malgré lui, il prit doucement l'un des poignets d'Eren, et le pressa, pour qu'il puisse sortir de son sommeil agité. Cela eut un effet instantané.

Eren ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Il avait _encore_ fait ce rêve, ça n'arrêtait plus. Heureusement qu'il était seul ici, personne ne pourrait le voir pleurer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il versa quelques larmes en silence, maudissant intérieurement son passé.

\- Pourquoi tu chiales comme un gosse ?

Non. Pas cette voix. Tout mais pas cette voix. Il rêvait encore, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Seul qu'il disait ? Il fallait qu'il revoie son concept de solitude. Tout doucement, il tourna son regard vers sa gauche, de là où provenait le son. Il le savait, il avait reconnu ce langage grossier, ce ton désintéressé.

Mais il manqua quand même de s'étouffer, et pas de la manière la plus élégante.

Il était là, à tousser, le visage peint d'une tristesse infinie, les yeux brillants de larmes, les joues rouges d'avoir été ainsi… Découvert. Levi était debout à côté de lui, droit, comme à son habitude, mais son expression était moins froide que d'ordinaire. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs, vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le plus vieux. Et pourquoi était-il là, ne s'était-il pas enfuit ?

\- Co… Comment as-tu…

\- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu brandir une pancarte.

Il rougit d'avantage encore. Il savait de quoi Levi parlait. Les nuages et la neige…

\- Ce… C'est plus fort que moi je… Je n'arrive pas à faire baisser, heu… Monter pardon, la température du heu… Village.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Il avait quoi à bégayer comme ça lui ? Il ne savait pas faire de phrases ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, de lui intimer de se taire au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, mais c'était précisément ce genre de pulsions agressives qui les avaient fait se battre, alors il se tût, écoutant seulement son babillage confus.

Eren quant à lui, devant l'inaction de son auditeur, décida de s'excuser en bonne et due forme :

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait… Je ne voulais pas te cramer, je t'assure mais… Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'étais comme... Ailleurs quoi. Je ne voulais pas, désolé.

En disant cela, il avait fait l'effort de ne pas détourner les yeux, même si ce n'était pas évident, et ça, Levi au fond, l'apprécia. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors, jamais fait : il s'excusa lui aussi.

\- Ouais, pareil.

A ces mots, les yeux émeraude d'Eren s'agrandirent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'excuses grandioses, de grands discours pleins d'éloquence, seulement de deux mots nonchalants, mais cela suffisait à faire la différence. Bien évidement, ça ne signait pas la paix entre eux non plus, mais c'était plutôt comme un pacte silencieux de non-agression entre eux deux, un armistice.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il sourit, malgré ses larmes et ses remords, il sourit. Levi lui, n'en fit pas autant, mais détendit légèrement son visage, c'en était presque l'équivalent.

Après plusieurs minutes où ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, Levi rompit finalement le silence.

\- Pourquoi t'as quitté les Rebelles ?

Mais il le savait déjà, et Eren l'avait deviné à sa façon de le dire

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je te crame vivant, toi, le plus puissant d'entre eux, et tu me demandes pourquoi je pars ? Comment les autres survivront à ma présence s'il a fallut que je te soigne après t'avoir carbonisé vivant sans que tu ne fasses rien ? Il vaut mieux que je reste seul sous la neige ici que dans un champ de flammes là bas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Levi le considéra longuement, prenant le temps de bien choisir ses mots, non pas pour trouver une réponse adéquate, mais tout simplement parce qu'il détestait les paroles inutiles.

\- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que pour ce qu'il s'est passé… On y était tous deux pour quelque chose. Si toi tu n'avais pas utilisé ton pouvoir… C'aurait été moi.

Eren le dévisageait, choqué par ses paroles. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il n'avait pas finit de parler.

\- Et puis, peu importe tes actes, les Rebelles ont besoin de toi, _nous avons besoin de toi._

Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait tellement de mal… Par le passé déjà… Puis avec Levi… Il devait le lui dire. Qu'il était un monstre, qu'il avait déjà pris une vie, et qu'il pourrait recommencer sans même s'en rendre compte, comme pour lors de leur dernier combat. Il se devait de l'avertir de sa vraie nature, poser des barrières que plus personne ne pourrait franchir, et pas pour faire le bien, seulement pour ne plus faire le mal. Alors il parla.

\- Levi… Je suis touché par ce que tu as dit, vous aurez sûrement besoin de moi à l'avenir pour une quelconque raison, mais je ne peux continuer sur cette voie. J'aurais pu, mais seulement si je n'étais pas comme je suis. Mais ça ne changera jamais, on me le dit tout le temps, et tu me le rappelles à chacun de tes regards Levi, _je suis un monstre_. J'ai fais des choses… Terribles, irréparables, et il ne faut surtout pas que je recommence.

\- Et quelles sont ces choses ?

Levi sentait qu'il allait enfin savoir, que la vérité s'ouvrait à lui, et il était impatient de la découvrir, aussi terrible soit-elle, car Eren à ses yeux, malgré sa haine des rois, était devenu un mystère qu'il s'était inconsciemment promis de percer à jour.

Eren quant à lui, ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait le lui dire ou non. Personne en dehors de son père ne l'avait jamais su, et il aurait vraiment voulu que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il meure et emporte son secret dans sa tombe. Mais il la lui devait, cette vérité, après tout, même s'il était partit, Levi était venu, il l'avait trouvé, et tout ça pour lui rappeler que les Rebelles avaient besoin de lui. Et s'il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était vraiment, Eren devait lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

Tremblantes, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles même. Il ne reconnu pas sa voix, plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, moins facile à entendre aussi, et infiniment plus triste que son habituel ton enjoué.

\- C'était il y a sept ans, je venais d'avoir dix ans, et mon père avait organisé une grande fête à cette occasion, comme à chaque fois depuis ma plus petite enfance. Enfin… Pas si grande en fait, elle était petite, privée, mais j'étais habitué à tellement minuscule que pour moi, cette fête était extraordinaire, gigantesque, et cette année plus que les autres, je ne me doutais pas à quel point elle allait être inoubliable.

Il se tût un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs, puis repris la voix encore plus basse :

\- Cette année, plusieurs membres de la haute société étaient conviés, la crème des crèmes de ce monde factice dans lequel est plongé mon père… Dans celui que j'étais destiné à gouverner après sa mort. J'étais resplendissant, dans mes plus beaux habits, aux motifs dorés et aux boutons d'or. Un vrai prince.

Ses yeux brillaient comme Levi ne les avait jamais vus, prenant une teinte telle que l'on aurait dit d'eux qu'une flamme brûlait à l'intérieur de deux émeraudes vertes et bleutées à la fois. C'en était… Hypnotisant. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était assis à côté d'Eren, l'écoutant lui raconter son lourd fardeau.

\- Je… Je n'étais pas habillé pour eux ce soir là, pas pour ces nobles aux faux airs que je ne supportais déjà plus à cette époque, en fait j'étais ainsi paré pour mon Exception, la seule personne non-noble que mon père avait daigné me laisser inviter. C'était… C'était une très jolie fille, aux cheveux noirs de jais, soyeux, aux mille reflets. Elle n'était pas d'ici, c'était une astatique aux yeux magnifiquement différents que mon père avait ramené de l'une de ses visites dans ses colonies d'Orient, après avoir massacré ses parents qui protestaient, refusant de la donner comme esclave, même contre la somme qu'il leur proposait en échange. Il s'en doutait peut-être, j'étais intéressé par elle, Mikasa, par cette servante de cuisine qui n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Je la regardais préparer mon petit déjeuner en silence dès la première fois où je l'ai entendue chanter dans sa langue alors qu'elle se croyait seule en cuisine, nous étions vite devenus amis. Le soir de mes dix ans, mon père n'était pas présent. A ses yeux, fêter l'anniversaire de son fils équivaudrait à célébrer la mort de sa défunte femme, et c'était inconcevable pour lui. Alors comme lors de tous mes anniversaires, il s'éclipsait dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie de l'alcool fort, sa solitude été la tristesse de son deuil. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de maman, il l'aimait à, sa manière, ça j'en suis sûr.

Il s'arrêta de parler de nouveau, les paupières maintenant closes. Quand il les rouvrit, de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de jaillir alors qu'il continuait son récit :

\- Je… Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite à vrai dire, j'ai toujours évité d'y penser, même si c'est vain, même si ça me suivra toujours où que j'aille… C'était un homme noble qui était venu en premier, on… On était tout seuls avec Mikasa dans les cuisines et il était entré afin de trouver d'autres mets à manger. Il… Il était très en colère de devoir le faire lui-même, il criait à tous-vas que les esclaves ne manquaient pas, et que c'était à eux que revenait la tâche de les nourrir. Quand il m'a vu, avec Mikasa à côté de moi, il s'est emporté après elle, en l'insultant de tous les noms, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas à être parmi nous ce soir, que son rôle était de les servir et non pas de flirter avec moi. Ce… Ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle était très triste sous ses paroles, et moi aussi. Quand il a appelé plusieurs de ses amis nobles, ils sont… Ils sont venus… ils ont…

Eren n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata en sanglots, submergé par ses souvenirs qui lui faisaient revivre ses pires cauchemars. Il continua de raconter sa tragique histoire à travers ses sanglots, hoquetant, tremblant de chagrin.

[ _note de l'auteure : je vous conseille vivement de mettre « sad song violon requiem for a dream » pour la suite_ ]

\- Ils étaient trois. Le premier, celui qui était venu dans la cuisine avant les autres, a saisit Mikasa par les épaules devant moi, et l'a jeté à terre. Les deux autres tout de suite après, lui ont… Ils lui ont enlevé cette robe rose pâle qui lui allait si bien en… En n'arrêtant pas de répéter que c'était sa place, qu'elle méritait d'être en dessous d'eux, qu'elle leur était inférieure et que cela ne changerait jamais. Je la revois encore, complètement nue devant moi, moi qui ne pouvais que crier alors que le premier homme m'attachait à l'une des colonnes de la cuisine. Il m'a… Il m'a bâillonné, mais n'a pas jugé utile de me bander les yeux. Je… J'ai tout vu, ils l'ont… Ils l'ont violée ! Ils l'on prit là, juste sous mes yeux, alors que j'étais impuissant pendant qu'elle se faisait violer, hurlant de sa voix frêle, suppliant, pleurant de douleur, m'appelant à s'aide… Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien ! Je la regardais se mourir à petit feu entre les bras gras de ces êtres infâmes qui violaient une esclave… Ils y sont allés plusieurs fois, ça a duré des heures. Les cris se transformaient en gémissements, et les gémissements se muaient progressivement en silence, qui n'était plus troublé que par les râles de plaisir de ces démons. Mais le silence de Mikasa me mettait en danger. Elle s'était évanouie sous eux, et ils s'étaient lassés d'elle, sans être repus pour autant.

Il déglutit à travers son visage inondé de larmes, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler à présent.

\- Quand ils se sont tournés vers moi avec ce regard… Ca a été un choc. Un choc de peur, ce déclic qui m'avait enfin permis d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. J'ai… Je ne sais plus. J'ai hurlé de terreur, mais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, je n'ai plus vu que du sang. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, à part moi, se sont soudainement couvertes d'entailles, comme si elles étaient atteintes par des lames invisibles. Je ne comprenais pas encore, mais c'était moi. Même Mikasa a souffert de ces immondes blessures provoquées par mon instinct. Mes cordes et mon bâillon sont tombés d'un coup, et je me souviens m'être précipité vers elle alors que les autres étaient déjà morts. Et elle ne faisait pas exception… C'était un cadavre. Quand mon père, alerté par les autres du boucan, est arrivé avec les gardes dans la pièce, il m'a vu penché sur elle, les paumes placées sur son corps mutilé, et ne comprenait pas. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Mais je le sais à présent, je tentais de la guérir. D'un côté, j'avais réussi, son cœur battait de nouveau, je le sentais, mais quand elle a ouvert les yeux dans mes bras… Quand elle a enfin montré signe de vie, mon père m'a sévèrement réprimandé, m'éloignant d'elle. J'ai beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, il ne m'a pas écouté, et a ordonné à son soldat de lui tirer une flèche. Le soldat l'avait descendue, sans aucune hésitation, et je savais intérieurement que je ne pouvais la guérir, la ramener une nouvelle fois. Et puis mon père m'a hurlé dessus alors que je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie, m'accusant moi, à la place de ces monstres. C'était ma dernière fête d'anniversaire.

Eren s'était brisé. Levi, le voyait bien. Il était touché par son récit, par sa tristesse et la lourdeur de son vécu. Alors il le prit dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas une étreinte fraternelle, pleine de promesses et de vie, non, c'était un soutient, un acte de présence qui lui montrait qu'il était là pour lui, pour l'écouter. En chuchotant à travers ses larmes, Eren lui donna ses derniers mots :

\- Si j'avais su contrôler mon pouvoir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je les ai tués, et avec eux est morte mon humanité. J'ai tué Mikasa, et avec elle s'en est allé mon cœur. Mon don est monstrueux, je ne peux faire que le mal, alors s'il te plaît, pendant qu'il est encore temps, pars sans moi. Retournes parmi les Rebelles sans moi, je ne suis qu'un fléau inimaginable au pouvoir destructeur.

Il pleura longuement, contre cette épaule si différente et si familière à la fois. Levi lui, leva une main, et hésita avec de caresser ses mèche chocolat, cherchant à le réconforter comme il le pouvait.

\- Non. Tu dois vivre, vis pour Mikasa, sinon elle sera morte en vain.

Un grand silence se faisait soudain dans la pièce, Eren se reprenait un peu, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu partager ce qu'il avait fait.

\- D'accord, je te suivrais.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, c'était bien ?**

 **Ne me tuez pas, non !**

 **La suite au prochain épisode héhé...**

 **Sans plus tarder, les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ebenou** : Ouais ! une nouvelle commentatrice ! C'est rare, c'est rare... Non mais en vrai je te remercie vraiment pour ce commentaire touchant, c'est trop gentiiiiil ! (faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour Hanji moi...) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, c'est juste un peu dommage que je n'ai pas suivi ton idée, même si l'envie ne manquait pas, juste que je devais poursuivre dans les tons sombres. Gros bisous, j'espère très (trop) fort te relire !

 **Wiona369** : Levi a retrouvé Eren ! Contente ? En plus ils ont de meilleurs rapports (ne pense pas au sens sale de cette expression je t'en prie) enfin ! Alors, pas trop de suspens ? J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite !

 **Lerugamine** : Génial vraiment ? Çà fait un bien fou de lire ça je te jure ! Par contre ma pauvre pour tes pieds c'est moins top, t'inquiètes pas va, une fois de plus de tout cœur avec toi ma belle, courage ! xD

 **Ma petite ombre** : J'adore quand tu parles de mon style ! Ouais en vrai je me sens pousser des ailes à chaque commentaire comme le tien, et je te remercie beaucoup pour ça ! Enfin la suite alors, tu sais maintenant de quoi il s'agissait en parlant de meurtre. Ai-je été un peu trop dure envers Mikasa ? Sûrement, sûrement... A bientôt ! 3

 **Grimmy06** : Ton souhait s'est réalisé : Levi a couru après Eren ! OMG comme j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, en un après midi, ça a été vite bouclé, et le petit plus c'est que j'ai eu le temps de faire une partie de bowling avec ma famille, mais que j'ai naturellement perdu. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui ne changeront jamais... (*soupir*), COMME LES ERERIS ! Merci encore une fois pour tes encouragements et à une prochaine, GROS BISOUS ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Pardon !**

 **Désolée de ce léger retard, mais là avec les entraînements, et les problèmes de meufs (ben ouais quoi, l'amitié et tt et tt...)**

 **J'avais vraiment pas le temps.**

 **Ce chapitre est court, je sais, mais patience, patience...**

 **Cette histoire sera longue, je ne sais pas le nombre de chapitres que je posterais, mais elle sera longue. Après, je compte bien poster un chapitre par semaine, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais, seulement, quand j'ai plus de temps, j'en poste plus (CQFD)**

 **Bref avec toutes mes excuses, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il leur restait deux jours.

Ils étaient tout de suite partis, ne perdant pas plus de temps. Les relations n'étaient pas son fort, Levi le savait bien, et Eren avait amplement pu s'en rendre compte, alors ils avaient décidés de se remettre en route, voulant quitter le village enneigé au plus vite afin de rejoindre les Rebelles à temps.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, Eren avait, à l'insu de Levi, prit la dague d'ivoire qu'il avait dissimulé sous son oreiller, car depuis qu'il était partit du château, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, elle allait avec un étui de cuir très discret qu'il fixait sous ses vêtements. Cela le rassurait de toujours l'avoir, car, qui sait de quoi la vie sera faite demain ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Ils avaient passés la porte ensemble, après avoir éteint le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, et marchaient à présent côte à côte dans les ruelles. Eren sentait comme un changement entre eux, leurs rapports étaient moins chaotiques, et il commençait même à se dire que le supporter allait être possible s'ils continuaient à s'ignorer comme ça. En effet, personne ne pipait mot, ils se tenaient chacun au strict minimum de langage. C'était mieux ainsi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un accord tacite : moins l'un dira de mots, moins l'autre aura de motifs de s'énerver, et de cette façon, ils évitaient donc de s'entretuer.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du bourg, Levi, qui jusque là, s'en tenait simplement à leur rythme de marche, se figea quelques secondes, puis se jeta sur le côté et entraîna Eren à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment voisin, une modeste demeure de bois, avant de fermer la porte sur eux. Ils étaient donc à l'intérieur.

\- Qu… Levi pourqu…

Levi venait de faire un truc parfaitement immonde : sa main venait de se plaquer contre les lèvres d'Eren. Le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas, essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais Levi lui rappela bien assez tôt qu'il avait bien plus de force que lui.

\- La ferme le mioche, j'avais un cheval en arrivant, que j'ai laissé à l'entrée à cause de la neige. Mais il n'y est plus.

Les pupilles d'Eren criaient son incompréhension, alors il se sentit obligé de poursuivre :

\- Il ne s'est pas en allé tout seul, je sais parfaitement faire un nœud merci, ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un l'a détaché. On n'est pas seuls ducon, utilise tes yeux et ton cerveau ensembles ce serait plus productif !

\- D'a… D'accord.

Eren n'osait même pas faire voir à Levi combien il l'avait blessé, l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries, ils allaient avoir assez de problèmes comme ça, et il le savait.

Dans l'esprit de Levi, tout était clair : on devait les avoir repérés à cause de son cheval, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient sans monture pour rentrer. Compliqué. Une question demeurait dans son esprit : Qui ? Il flairait d'ici une embuscade, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais qui aurait pu les repérer ? Il eut soudain une idée :

\- Hey, t'as aperçu quelqu'un en venant ici ? Tu as lévité n'est-ce pas ?

Eren fut surpris : Levi avait deviné qu'il était venu par la voie des airs. Il fut tenté de nier, mais le regard sans appel de Levi l'en dissuada, et il se contenta donc d'approuver.

\- Ouais… Je suis venu sans toucher le sol, mais comme il faisait nuit, j'ai du dormir en l'air… Je n'ai croisé personne par contre, ou bien je n'ai pas trop fait attention.

\- Idiot !

Pourquoi une telle fureur tout à coup ? L'adolescent ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Levi s'emportait à l'idée qu'il n'ai aperçu personne.

Mais le plus vieux continuait de cracher sa colère à voix basse.

\- Putain de merde ! Bordel t'es stupide ou ça se passe comment ? Tu as dormi en l'air ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est comme si tu brandissais un panneau ! La discrétion tu connais ? Maintenant, je pense que des personnes pas très bien intentionnées t'ont remarqué, ça ne fait même aucun doute même, et toi tu restes là calmement à me dire tranquillement que tu as dormi en l'air ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête au juste ? Tu te croyais seul ? Tu n'as aucune expérience de ce monde, aucune !

Eren retint ses larmes. Il avait peur, très peur. Peur de la suite, peur de son pouvoir, et surtout, peur de Levi en ce moment même. Il ne pouvait que le rejoindre sur ses paroles : il avait été très, très, très stupide, et il s'en voulait à mort pour cet écart, maintenant, il s'était attiré pleins de problèmes, et Levi subirait le poids de son erreur avec lui par-dessus le marché.

 _Pourquoi tout foire toujours avec moi ?_

Décidant de ne pas aggraver plus son cas, car il subissait l'incroyable aura meurtrière que Levi dégageait maintenant à son encontre, il décida de se taire.

 _Ce n'est pas trop tôt putain._

Levi bouillonnait. Apparemment, le gamin avait enfin compris le message, Levi aussi était capable de faire très, très mal quand il était énervé, et généralement ses menaces ne restaient jamais en l'air : on les comprenait immédiatement, et tout le monde se pliait toujours à lui, surtout dans cet état d'esprit.

A ses yeux, Eren venait de faire une grosse connerie. Enorme même. Si Erwin ne lui avait pas demandé de le ramener « vivant » (le blond le lui avait expressément rappelé juste avant qu'il ne parte), sûr qu'il l'aurait déjà tué trois fois : une fois en l'étranglant, l'autre en l'empalant, et la troisième en l'emmurant vivant avant de défoncer le mur et de finir le travail, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à son sujet : comment un mioche de dix sept ans arrivait à, passer toute une nuit en utilisant ses pouvoirs afin de dormir dans les airs (choses en soi, tout à fait incroyablement dure) et aussi à maintenir une température acceptable afin de ne pas congeler seul là haut ? Cars ils avaient beau être en été, il n'empêchait que les nuits pouvaient être glaciales, et l'adolescent avait dû inconsciemment se recréer une température afin de se maintenir hors de porté du froid.

Alors qu'il divaguait, son esprit le ramena à la raison.

 _Mais oui, ce type a beau être fort, il n'empêche que c'est un con. Putains d'emmerdes. Alors maintenant, stratégie… Comme je me sors de ce merdier moi ?_

Son cerveau entrait littéralement en ébullition. Il était doté d'un grand sens pratique, sans aucun doute, mais d'habitude, le soin des stratégies était réservé à Erwin pas à lui. Il prenait le temps d'analyser chaque élément, chaque indice, mais il en savait si peu…

Il opta pour la tactique la plus sûre et décida de se fier à son instinct.

 _Mais non, je ne rentre pas dans le tas : je ne perds pas de temps, nuance._

Il fit signe à Eren, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, et lui expliqua les grosses lignes de son raisonnement.

\- Bon écoute moi : tu peux faire léviter une autre personne avec toi ?

Eren s'empressa de répondre :

\- Ce… C'est déjà arrivé oui.

Parfait. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Leur plan n'était ni des plus simples, ni des plus complexes, il était clair, assez détaillé, et potentiellement dangereux.

Ils sortirent discrètement, partant du principe que leur position exacte ne devait être déjà repérée, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient subit aucune attaque pour l'instant, et que les coincer dans le bâtiment aurait été logiquement la solution la plus simple pour n'importe quel agresseur. Sitôt dehors, Eren activa son pouvoir, et les fit s'élever tous deux vers le ciel.

Oh putain. Levi avait précisément l'impression de faire du cheval la tête en bas. Mais comment l'autre avait-il fait pour dormir dans un tel était de… Malaise ? Lui était à deux doigts de s'écrouler, et devenait aussi pâle que sa peau diaphane le lui permettait. Un pur cauchemar de sensations.

\- C'est bon. Eren écouta l'ordre de Levi et les immobilisa.

Ils se stoppèrent à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol, et scrutèrent les environs, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

\- A l'Est !

Levi venait de les apercevoir. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, peut être cinquante, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour seulement deux personnes. A sa grande surprise, ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme royal de la garde du roi actuel, mais celui du roi voisin, loin au Nord, composé de vert émeraude et d'argenté. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués avant ? Et il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, un détail qui ne collait pas, et qu'Eren énonça à voix haute à sa place :

\- Pourquoi ne laissent-ils pas de traces dans la neige ?

En effet, il semblerait bien que les pas des soldats ennemis n'affectent en rien la neige, pourtant, ils marchaient dessus.

\- Un don.

\- Et comment est-on sensés agir alors, s'ils ont des pouvoirs, continua Eren plus très sûr de lui.

\- On s'en tient au plan, et seulement au plan.

La réponse avait été sèche, brève, mais efficace, et pour la première fois, Eren remercia intérieurement la chance qu'il avait eu d'être retrouvé par Levi. Seul, même avec ses pouvoirs et son entraînement à la stratégie militaire, il n'aurait pu s'en sortir. Il avait le sang chaud, et cèderait facilement à la panique ou à la rage. Ou à une combinaison des deux, éventuellement.

Concentré, Eren se prépara mentalement à tenir son rôle, et Levi faisait de même. Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, ils pouvaient voir l'agitation dans les rangs des soldats : ils les avaient repérés, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et ne mettraient pas longtemps à élaborer eux aussi une stratégie. Enfin, sauf s'ils les interrompaient avant.

Au signe convenu, Eren et Levi se séparèrent dans les airs, Eren étant assez fort pour contrôler en même temps le vol de Levi et le sien, et dans la foulée préparèrent la première étape de leur plan d'action.

Levi ne quitta pas sa cible des yeux, et lorsqu'il se sentit assez proche, libéra une énorme énergie qu'il déploya au dessus des soldats. Ses éclairs sombres envahissaient l'air en même temps que les cris affolés de ceux qui en étaient prisonniers. Il déchaîna ses foudres dans une première slave sur la plupart des guerriers. Eren le faisant s'approcher d'avantage, il eut le loisir de repérer celui qui semblait être leur chef, l'homme le plus décoré du cortège.

Sans plus attendre, il le désigna à Eren au moyen d'un banal pointage de doigt, et aussitôt, l'adolescent leva une main en l'air dans sa direction pour soulever le commandant et le mettre hors de porté des éclairs. L'homme se semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et hurla de frayeur bien plus fort que tous ses soldats. Pathétique.

N'ayant pas la moindre hésitation, Levi inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et à ce geste les éclairs triplèrent de volume ainsi que la fréquence de leurs assauts, ne faisant qu'une bouchée des hommes qui rendaient leurs dernier souffle dans cet enfer de traînées noires, mortelles, abominables.

Il fit un dernier geste en direction d'Eren, abaissant ses deux paumes vers le bas, et le garçon, obéissant, les fit redescendre à terre.

Le chef des assaillants, jusque là suspendu tout comme eux, atterrit par la même occasion et vida tout le contenu de son estomac à terre, faisant fît de la présence deux autres, pour l'instant du moins.

En fait, Levi se serait énervé devant la répugnance de cet acte, mais il semblait lui aussi à deux doigts de rendre son déjeuné sur le sol, alors il maintint sa bouche fermée, en prévision.

Eren physiquement lui, se portait comme un charme, il était juste un peu fatigué d'avoir eu à utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte, mais ça allait.

Enfin, _physiquement_. Parce que mentalement… Comment Levi avait-il pu commettre une telle chose ? Il n'en revenait pas, de ce massacre, de cette… Abomination, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Peut-être qu'ils ne leur voulaient aucun mal, mais Levi venait de les tuer là, juste sous ses yeux. Et ça le dégoûtait.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était au courant. Levi ne lui avait rien caché de son plan, il lui avait juste obéit.

Mais si Levi les avait tués, c'était donc à cause d'Eren non ?

En fait, Eren se dégoutait lui-même, un pur monstre, il le savait.

 _Monstre._

Ce mot trottait dans sa tête comme une litanie.

 _Monstre._

Ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il sera toujours.

 _Monstre._

* * *

 **Le pauvre, il est dur avec lui-même non ?**

 **Hâte de voir vos réactions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Et si c'était pourris, je veux le savoir aussi, j'ai des doutes moi^^**

 **Bref les réponses à vos commentaires du chapitre d'avant :**

 **Kedy Ichyo : **Ah bon ? Nooon, ce n'était pourtant absolument pas prévisible... Du coup ça ne t'a pas plu ? Je n'en sais rien, n'hésites pas hein, il me fait des avis pour continuer cette histoire, alors si un détail ne te plaît pas, tu peux me le dire _sans problèmes._

 **Lerugamine** : Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour la résurrection de tes pauvres petit petons ! T'as absolument tout compris : Eren se déteste surtout pour ça. Je sais, c'est horroble ce que je lui ai fait faire à lui, ma marionnette préférée... Mais c'était necessaire ! Vraiment, ça n'a rien de personnel j'te jure xD

 **Wiona369** : Tu sais que depuis le début à chaque fois il faut que je me loupe sur l'écriture de ton pseudo, et à chaque fois je dois recommencer lol, rien que l'ordre des chiffres... Mon but n'était pas de te rendre triste en lisant le dernier chapitre, pardon ! mais en même temps... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, une fanfiction super heureuse ça n'existera jamais avec moi... Haha... Non sinon, mon but n'était pas non plus de te dégoûter des mecs hein, qu'on se le dise, si un jour tu croises Levi, là tu auras une vraie raison de détester les gars... Et bien sûr de le violer (moi c'est ce que je ferais mdr) STOOOP il faut que j'arrête d'écrire des conneries moi...

 **Ebenou** : Oh mon dieu ça fait trop du bien de lire des commentaires aussi positifs ! Accro ? C'est vraiment un mot... Qui me projette au sommet ! (pas au mauvais sens du mot, qu'on soit d'accord hein), et ce chapitre (court), tu l'as aimé aussi ?

 **Grimmy06** : Hello ! T'as remarqué ? Tu me félicites pour mes délais de parutions, et là... Je n'en ai posté qu'un. Désolée ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour la suite, j'essaierais sûrement d'écrire un chapitre ce week-end pour me faire pardonner. Sinon que dire ? Que je te remercie une fois de plus ? OUIII merciii ! en vrai ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié... Merci beaucoup, ton soutient m'aide énormément. (Hé ouais hein, ils sont mignons les deux...)

 **Twinkle star** : Réellement ? Tout ça ? Mon dieu j'ai bien peur de te manipuler le cerveau ma pauvre ! En vrai, tu aimes autant que ça ? Mon dieu je suis contente, si j'arrive à charmer comme ça... Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, surtout ne sois pas déçue, j'aime toutes celles qui me postent un commentaire aussi magnifique que le tien, merci infiniment !


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut ! C'est bientôt les vacances ! (joie de collégienne puérile...)^^**

 **Alors, pas trop d'attente pour ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite.**

 **Il vous paraîtra très bizarre, et peut-être que vous ne comprendrez pas tout (n'ayez crainte, je suis loin de vous prendre pour des bakas, et vous aurez des explications au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera...)**

 **Et au fait, un personnage nommé Uri Reiss apparaît, mais ce n'est pas exactement le même que dans la série originale ! Il s'agit là d'un jeune qui est à peine plus âgé qu'Eren.**

 **Je vous laisse lire pour en savoir plus...**

 **A une prochaine, n'oubliez pas le commentaire, ça me motive de ouf à poster :)**

* * *

Levi sentait un changement.

Le commandant était là, tremblant à leurs pieds, et il ne restait plus qu'à l'interroger, mais franchement, vu que l'état du petit homme lui était presque similaire, il aurait préféré que ce soit Eren qui s'en charge.

Là était le changement : Eren n'en faisait rien. Il était là, debout à côté de lui, les mains nouées dans un tic nerveux, tremblant.

Etait-ce sa démonstration de pouvoir qui l'avait horrifié ? Pourtant, Eren ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une bête de foire, et c'était l'une des rares personnes à le faire, puisque son pouvoir était effectivement horrible.

Alors quoi ? Eren n'en revenait pas d'avoir contribué à tuer un groupe de soldats ? Il s'en voulait ? Levi claqua sa langue, il détestait les gens qui se laissaient abattre par leurs remords, en partie parce qu'ils lui rappelaient lui-même à une certaine époque.

Voyant bien que le plus jeune ne bougerait pas d'un iota, il se décida enfin à agir, repoussant avec difficulté son envie de rendre son repas au sol.

Une nouvelle fois, il créa des filaments noirs, et les fit s'approcher de l'homme à terre. Ce dernier, voyant l'objet qui avait décimé tout son escadron, écarquilla ses yeux de frayeur et se recroquevilla sur le sol, misérable. Insensible, Levi manipula les éclairs et les fit s'enrouler autour de l'homme, qui hurlait à présent en le soulevant histoire qu'il ne puisse rein tenter.

\- La ferme ! J'vais pas te tuer, ou ce serait déjà fait, bâtard !

Aussitôt, le prisonnier se tût, bien trop intimidé par l'aura de Levi. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Eren lui, restait là, sur place, telle une statue, les yeux perdus dans ses propres pensées, qu'il voyait défiler devant lui. Il ne réalisait toujours pas.

Avec un semblant de douceur, le plus vieux lui effleura le bras, histoire que l'autre comprenne qu'il était temps de bouger de ce charnier, loin de ces cadavres ensanglantés.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues, le commandant pleurant silencieusement, Levi le surveillant bien, visiblement irrité, et Eren lui… Se contentait de suivre, avec ce même air demeuré qu'il affichait depuis la fin de la bataille, traumatisé.

Arrivé à l'entrée du village, Levi s'arrêta, et posa brusquement son prisonnier au sol, le libérant de ses chaînes terrifiantes. Il tomba au avec un bruit sourd et poussa un gémissement de douleur, se tortillant lamentablement sur la terre du sentier gelé.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu s'enfuir par la voie des airs et semer aisément les fauteurs de trouble, mais si Levi avait tenu à capturer leur chef, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, il savait que ce qui les avait trahit, c'était le fait qu'ils aient pris _son_ cheval, croyant le priver de moyen de s'enfuir. Alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils avaient une raison d'être là, ce qu'ils voulaient avait forcément un rapport avec lui.

L'heure de l'interrogatoire avait sonnée.

\- Arrête de bouger ou bien un de mes éclairs va _accidentellement_ te faire très mal.

L'autre s'immobilisa une fois de plus, alors qu'il regardait les fils s'entortiller au dessus de lui afin de s'empêcher de bouger, mais cela ne le touchait pas, ça formait plutôt une sorte de cage sombre, cauchemardesque. Eren ne semblant toujours pas sortit de son étrange transe, Levi pris les choses en main seul, ce qui l'arrangeait plus ou moins, il avait l'habitude.

\- Alors, on va commencer simple, quel est ton nom ?

Le commandant, malgré son uniforme richement décoré, semblait assez jeune, de haute noblesse cela ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Il avait les cheveux fins, d'un blond pâle, et la peau laiteuse. Ses yeux étaient pâles également, mais pas déniés de vie, brillant d'un gris lumineux, bien plus clair que celui des prunelles assombries de Levi.

\- Je… Uri Reiss.

\- Reiss ? Sans blague ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule merdeux !

Il lui administra trois coups de pieds : un dans l'estomac, et les deux autres dans les côtes. Les gémissements de douleur de sa victime eurent comme effet de « réveiller » Eren.

\- Uri ! C'est bien toi ?

Alors là, il aurait fallu expliquer ce qu'il se passait à Levi, il ne s'y retrouvait absolument pas.

Reiss… Il se foutait de lui, obligé. Reiss. Ce nom ne pouvait pas être le sien ! Les Reiss… La famille à la tête du royaume voisin au Nord, gouverné par nul autre que Rhodes Reiss… Non, impossible.

\- Eren ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? Je n'y crois pas… C'est toi, enfin...

\- J't'ai pas autorisé à parler connard ! Tu connais Eren ?

Il lui donna trois autres coups de pieds rien que pour la forme, un vrai jeu d'enfant.

\- Arrête !

Il venait d'être tiré en arrière. Furieux, il se retourna brusquement vers Eren et s'apprêta à lui en donner une bonne dans la gueule. Mais pour qui il se prenait lui ? Ils avaient été sur le point de se faire prendre en embuscade et voilà qu'Eren jouait la carte de la pitié ?

Ses pupilles étaient déterminées. Uri. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, pas dans cet uniforme, pas dans ces circonstances… Quel hasard ! Et alors qu'il venait à peine de retrouver l'un de ses seuls amis d'enfance, voilà que Levi s'en mêlait et qu'il se mettait à le frapper… Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il était furieux à cause du comportement de l'autre, et pour une fois, son aura meurtrière ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de le brutaliser de la sorte, et tu vas le détacher !

Oui, il venait de lui hurler dessus, oui, Levi se sentait au sommet de sa fureur, oui, le ciel se couvrait encore plus qu'il ne l'était de nuages plus noirs les uns que les autres… En moins de quelques secondes, il faisait noir comme s'ils étaient la nuit.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Prononcer cette phrase lui coûtait, il était vraiment à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Uri est mon ami, et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Non.

Non. Ce simple mot, cet énorme refus, prononcé avec toute l'arrogance du monde.

\- Non, je ne crois pas non. On va l'emmener entièrement ligoté à Erwin et le lâcher en pâture aux geôliers, c'est tout ce que j'entrevois comme lui comme perspective d'avenir : la mort. Ami ou pas, cet homme a tenté de nous tuer.

Eren était au moins aussi énervé que lui. Levi, pour appuyer ses dires, transforma la cage en lien étroits qu'il fit s'enrouler autour de sa victime, autour d'Uri.

\- T'es sérieux ? C'est nous qui venons de massacrer son unité ! Relâche-le !

Levi s'apprêtait à répliquer, quant il se passa quelque chose qu'il ne comprit absolument pas sur le coup : Uri venait de se relever tranquillement.

Ils interrompirent l'un et l'autre leur dispute intense pour le fixer ahuris.

\- Que…

\- J'apprécie énormément ton soutient Eren, mais il se trouve que je n'en ai désormais plus besoin.

 _\- Quoi_ ?

Réponse automatique, évidement. Eren se gifla mentalement.

\- C'est grâce à mon don, Abysse. Tu ne t'en souviens donc plus ?

\- Abysse ?

Levi ne savait pas le rôle de ce mot dans ce que son ex-prisonnier venait de dire. Aucun des deux ne daigna lui répondre, ce qui l'énerva superbement, mais intéressé, il opta alors pour une autre question :

\- C'est quoi ton pouvoir si spécial ?

Ouais, il rageait surtout parce que jusque là, personne, oui personne, n'avait réussi à échapper à l'emprise de son pouvoir. Eren répondit à la place du concerné.

\- Il _annule_ tous les pouvoirs, de façon totale.

Irrité d'être ainsi ignoré par cet arrogant personnage de _putain de prisonnier_ , il lui attrapa violement l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur, sous le regard impuissant d'Eren.

\- Alors il va devoir annuler mon pouvoir quand je tenterais de trancher sa gorge !

\- Levi ! Arr…

\- Toi, ferme-la ! On ne va pas laisser cet _ennemi_ totalement en liberté non plus non ? je l'enverrais volontiers en enfer avec ses défunts camarades !

Des filaments noirs se créaient dans l'air.

\- Si t'es si fort que ça, pourquoi t'as pas empêché tes si chers amis de se faire tuer ? Pourquoi ai-je pu te capturer comme une putain dans mes éclairs ? Tu dois bien avoir une Brèche non ?

Nous y étions. La Brèche. Chaque processeur de Don en avait une, c'était bien connu. Certains l'appelaient la Controverse, mais la plupart des personnes utilisaient le mot « Brèche » afin de désigner le point négatif qu'elle conférait à son hôte. Tout comme le don, elle était complètement aléatoire, propre à chacun : dans certains cas par exemple, le don se manifestait à chaque éternuement. Dans d'autres, impossible de l'utiliser de nuit… Il en était ainsi, et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Devant son absence de réponse, Levi prit cela pour un oui, et un fantôme de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, Eren le repoussa en arrière.

\- Putain arrête j'te dis, merde ! C'est mon ami OK ? Alors détends-toi !

Levi voulu réagir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Uri qui s'interposa. Il posa une main sur chaque épaule, et parla en regardant Levi bien dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, je ne représente aucune menace d'accord ? Eren est mon ami, et jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Quand mon père a eu connaissance de l'appel du sien, du roi Ghrisa, quand j'ai su qu'Eren s'était échappé, moi qui suis le prince du royaume voisin du vôtre, je me suis enfuit aussi. J'ai pris quelques gardes, ceux que tu viens de tuer, afin de le retrouver, car lui et moi désormais, nous sommes dans la même situation. Et au fait, oui j'ai une Brèche, comme tout le monde. Mon pouvoir fait effet tout le temps, sauf quand mon corps quitte le sol.

\- Ce… C'est pour ça que t'as annulé le pouvoir de la neige ? Tu as _annulé_ son effet magique ?

C'était Eren qui venait de parler.

\- Oui, j'annule tout, même les éléments créés. La neige venait de toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de telles… Prouesses.

On sentait comme de l'admiration dans sa voix, une certaine fascination, presque malsaine au final.

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je peux faire en fait, c'est très… Trouble. Dis… Je suis désolé Uri, pour tes camarades, mais maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, te joindrais-tu à moi ?

Cette proposition coupa le souffle de Levi, qui réagit aussitôt après :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Et puis quoi encore ? _Lui_ , rejoindre _notre_ cause ? Un seul prince suffit déjà largement…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Levi, je compte bien le ramener avec moi. Et le fait est, que _je_ suis votre unique chance de retour à vous deux, alors ne t'avises plus de me contredire sur ce point, nous verrons bien assez tôt ce qu'en penseront Erwin et Pixis ! Alors Uri ? Viens-tu avec nous ?

\- O… Oui bien sur !

C'était ainsi, qu'ils s'élevèrent tous les trois dans les airs un peu plus tard, au grand désarroi d'Uri et de Levi qui n'étaient pas très sûrs de tenir le long du voyage, physiquement comme mentalement.

Pour ignorer les ondes meurtrières qui émanaient de Levi, il fallait soit être mort, soit être Eren, et malheureusement, le nouveau venu n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, et devait supporter avec effroi cette haine.

Intérieurement, Levi n'en pouvait plus. Il mourrait d'envie de tuer le prince voisin, là, maintenant, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait rien espérer tant qu'Eren serait dans les parages. En effet, l'histoire d'Uri était des plus suspicieuses : pourquoi était-il précisément allé à Yarckel pour retrouver Eren ? De plus, comme lui et sa compagnie avaient pris _son_ cheval, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient entrés par cette issue, pourtant orientée au Sud, alors que eux étaient sensés venir du Nord. Pourquoi avoir pris son cheval d'ailleurs ? Et il n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu qu'ils préparaient un plan d'attaque quand ils les avaient vus tous deux dans les airs. Il se promit d'élucider ces mystères.

Eren était très partagé. D'un côté, il était très fâché de la conduite de Levi envers son ami, mais de l'autre, il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé Uri, qui était des plus agréables. Ils parlèrent tous les deux durant tout le trajet, se racontant mille anecdotes, prenant des nouvelles, tandis que le plus vieux restait silencieux, l'humeur visiblement encore plus sombre que de coutume. Uri parlait clairement, et avait une très jolie façon de s'exprimer, n'hésitant pas à avoir recours à l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ce qui était troublant, c'était que justement, il était trop calme, trop serein. Par exemple, il ne semblait nullement affecté par la mort de ses compagnons. Pire encore, il se réjouissait d'être tombé sur Eren, qui avalait tout ce qu'il disait.

Mais Levi n'était pas dupe, il le démasquerait.

Ils arrivèrent au camp le matin du jour suivant, Levi tendu et concentré, Eren, riant aux propos qu'il échangeait avec Uri, et ce dernier lui, était excité à l'idée de rencontrer les Rebelles.

En effet, Eren s'était mis en tête de l'intégrer au groupe qui l'avait lui-même recueillit, mais avant cela, il lui restait quelque chose à faire : il devait s'excuser d'être partit.

Leur arrivée fut spectaculaire : lorsqu'ils descendirent des airs directement devant l'entrée de l'organisation, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et bientôt, beaucoup de personnes se pressaient autour d'eux.

\- Les voilà !

\- Ils sont revenus…

\- Les deux bêtes de foire du camp ensemble…

\- Qui est cette personne avec eux ?

\- Il n'est pas d'ici… Les royaumes du Nord ?

\- Regardez son uniforme !

\- Alors comme ça, ils peuvent voler maintenant ?

Eren les aurait bien salués, pour leur expliquer la situation, mais Levi empoigna Uri, tenant fermement son bras, et pesta :

\- Toi, tu ne t'en vas pas : on va régler ce problème tout de suite avec Erwin veux-tu ?

Sur ces mots, il le tira à sa suite, afin de l'emmener jusqu'en salle de réunion. Entre temps, Erwin qui venait d'avoir eu vent de leur retour, s'y était également rendu, prenant Pixis au passage, ainsi que Mike et Hanji qui étaient les seuls à être rentrés pour l'instant.

Levi assis brusquement Uri sur l'un des chaises, et attendit debout derrière lui que les autres prennent place. Il se plaça finalement juste à côté du nouveau venu, au cas où il lui viendrait à l'idée de s'échapper ou autre. Il savait que si ses propos étaient refusés, cela allait ternir d'avantage encore son image aux yeux des autres, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il voyait bien que ce… Merdeux n'était pas tout innocent.

Eren était sur leurs talons, et s'assit juste en face de Levi, à côté d'Hanji.

\- Alors Levi ? Tu nous expliques ?

Erwin. Et sa manière de le saluer. Tout le monde aurait pu remarquer qu'Erwin _s'efforçait_ d'être un minimum cordial avec chacun… Sauf avec Levi. Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer entre ces deux là ? Et ce n'était pas tout, en fait, tout le camp des Rebelles semblaient entretenir une relation ambigüe avec Levi… Si relation il y avait.

Mais le petit homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Il en avait l'habitude, et à vrai dire, s'en foutait presque, en apparence du moins.

\- Je suis parti au Nord afin de trouver Eren, comme tu me l'as demandé, et je suis arrivé à Yarckel, la petite commune de marchands. Là bas, Eren n'a apparemment pas su se contrôler, et la neige a tout recouvert. En moins de deux jours, tous les habitants étaient partis, et vous imaginez bien à quel point il m'a été facile de retrouver sa trace grâce à cela…

Eren se tendit à ses mots. Il se sentait ridicule, d'avoir fait fuir tout un village, vraiment honteux.

Hanji elle, éclata de rire à son grand désarroi, et même Mike, qui aurait pu être presque aussi inexpressif que Levi, esquissa un sourire à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Mais Erwin les ramena bien vite aux faits et posa une autre question en se tournant vers Uri :

\- Et ton rôle dans tout cela ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils amenés ici, jusqu'à nous, les Rebelles ?

Le silence revint, et les concerné du prendre la parole avec tout l'attention des autres. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger, il était très à l'aise à l'oral.

\- Je suis Uri Reiss, prince héritier du royaume du Nord.

\- Uri Reiss ? Un membre de la famille royale voisine, ici ? Ce n'est pas anodin, parle sans craintes, nous t'écoutons.

\- Hé bien… Je suis venu ici quand un messager de votre royaume a apporté des nouvelles à mon père : Ghrisa sollicitait son aide afin de retrouver son fils, Eren, que je connaissais depuis l'enfance. Eren et moi, nous nous étions connus jeunes, alors que les visites de courtoisies étaient plus fréquentes entre rois à cette époque, puis, avec le temps, nous nous étions perdus de vue, et avions grandis parallèlement. Mais lui et moi restions des princes héritiers : destinés à prendre la tête d'un royaume surpuissant, formaté par de stupides mondanités, un monde dont nous ne voulions pas faire partie, et encore moins diriger. Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle de sa fuite, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à faire de même : je l'ai imité, prenant avec moi une unité de soldats loyaux envers ma personne, et me suis lancé à la recherche de mon ami d'enfance, tout simplement. Et c'est là… Que j'ai retrouvé sa trace, à Yarckel.

A ces mots, Levi ne put s'empêcher de pester :

\- Géniaaal, encore un prince en fuite qui souhaite jouer les Rebelles ! Courage…

\- Mais vas-tu cesser à la fin ?

Levi ne prit pas la peine de répondre au grand blond. Ils tourneraient en rond. Ce dernier recentra son attention sur Uri :

\- Alors au final, quel est le but de ta venue ici ?

L'interpelé n'eut pas une once d'hésitation :

\- Je suis venu vous offrir mes services, j'ai un don qui pourrait vous être utile, très utile, ainsi qu'énormément d'informations dont vous aurez besoin, comme par exemple, le nombre de soldats que mon père a tout de suite envoyé à Ghrisa afin de l'aider dans la recherche de son fils…

Les yeux d'Erwin s'illuminèrent. Intéressant…

\- Et qu'obtiendras-tu en échange ? Désires-tu une sorte de… Paiement de notre part ?

\- Moi ? Je vous apporte mon aide, je vous aide à renverser ce roi cupide, et j'espère en retour pouvoir compter sur votre soutient lorsque je souhaiterais faire de même dans mon royaume, tout simplement.

\- Quelle surprise, l'ampleur de la tâche m'effraie presque, mais c'en devient quasiment séduisant… Je te donnerais une réponse dans les plus brefs délais, n'aies crainte. Et puis-je te poser une autre question ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Cette unité de soldats, qu'est-elle devenue ?

* * *

 **** **Ça** **sent le roussi pour mon nain préféré... (1er : Levi de l'attaque des titans, 2eme : Gimly dans le Seigneur des anneaux...**

 **Des classements de nains vous aussi ? Bon OK j'arrête :)**

 **Les réponse à mes petites perles :**

 **Winona369 : ** 11 ! olala ! \o/ C'est beaucoup ! (ma mère en a 10, je te laisse imaginer la famille gigantesque...) Tqt je connais, les histoires de fratries et tout et tout... Ouais bon, c'est vrai, difficile pour Levi de nous dégoûter, même si des fois, avec son caractère de merde... Mais c'est putain de sexy non ? :) J'adore tes surnoms, et c'est ton droit ne t'inquiète pas (ils sont trop drôles). Au moins ton prénom est original xD

 **Lerugamine** : Moi aussi ce monstre là, je l'adore ! Tu aimais bien le chapitre ?

 **Grimmy06** : Hollowww, it's you... (ne pas plagier Adèle, ne pas plagier Adèle, ne pas...). Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère te rassasier :) En vrai, t'as tout capté pour le fait qu'ils auraient pu s'échapper et tout et tout... Obligé quoi ! Je ne me sentais pas de mettre une scène de torture là, dès le onzième chapitre, et du coup, je m'en suis tenue aux dialogues... Et t'as vu ? J'ai publié à l'heure ! xD ne t'inquiètes pas, on reverra Armin...

 **Twinkle star** : Pas déçue ? Ça fait du bien de le lire en tout cas, merci ! Je te fais rêver ? Vraiment ? C'est trop touchant ! Les commentaire comme ça illuminent mes journées j'te jure... En tout cas là, y'a un peu plus de blabla, mais c'était un chapitre essentiel, j'espère qu'il te plaira !


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis désolée !**

 **J'aurais dû poster il y a quatre jours, mais l'ordi de mon collège a coupé et ça a effacé toute ma clef USB... Dont ce chapitre qui était enfin terminé ! Si vous saviez comme j'étais mal... Du coup j'ai dû tout réécrire, mais au final, j'ai modifié le chapitre originel pour rajouter un peu de piment dans l'affaire...**

 **Haha...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite... :)**

 **Oh et juste une question au passage : Est-ce que vous écrivez de la poésie ?**

 **Cette question à mes yeux est importante, c'est pour un projet...**

* * *

Auruo aurait normalement dû partir en mission, mais celle-ci se voyait repoussée de trois jours. La cause ? Il devait garder Eren.

Dans l'esprit d'Erwin, à cette date normalement, c'aurait dû être Levi qui se chargeait d'assurer la protection et surveillance d'Eren, mais vu les récents évènements, il le voyait maintenant plus à sa place dans la cellule où il l'avait fait jeter, qu'ailleurs.

Il se savait dur envers lui, plus dur qu'avec quiconque, mais il le méritait, amplement. Il ne le gardait sous ses ordre seulement parce qu'il demeurait malgré tout un soldat d'exception, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les reproches qu'il lui vouait n'avait quasiment pas changés avec le temps, et ne s'étaient en rien atténués, Levi n'était pas humain, pas avec ce qu'il avait fait non, pas à ses yeux en tout cas. Isabel et Farlan… Repenser à tout cela le plongeait dans ses souvenirs, mais il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

Restant droit, le grand homme blond quitta les souterrains destinés aux cellules des détenus, et remonta à la surface afin de monter un dossier d'informations avec tout ce qu'Uri pourrait lui apprendre d'utile sur son royaume, mais aussi sur Eren, qu'il se devait de surveiller.

Il n'avait rien contre le gamin, il était jeune, plein de vie et de fougue, mais il restait mystérieux à ses yeux. Par exemple, il ignorait en quoi consistait sa Brèche, et cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Il avait donc chargé Hanji de le découvrir dans l'après-midi et de lui en faire un rapport, mais de manière discrète, il ne voulait pas que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles du concerné.

Si chaque processeur de don avait une Brèche, rares étaient ceux qui la partageaient. Dévoiler sa Brèche à une personne revenait à lui dévoiler sa faiblesse ultime, et cela constituait un sujet tabou. Très peu de personnes étaient donc au courant de la forme de la Brèche d'une autre. Paradoxalement, révéler sa Brèche était également une marque de confiance ultime, plus forte qu'une déclaration d'amour, car confier sa faiblesse à quelqu'un revenait à lui confier ce qui l'anéantirait, le détruirait, et lui donnait le pouvoir de vous contrôler en somme.

Le fait qu'Uri ait tout de suite révélé sa Brèche conduisait Erwin à lui donner son entière confiance, mais comme Eren ne l'avait pas fait, il se méfiait au contraire de lui.

Arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il poussa un long soupire, et s'efforça de détendre ses épaules. Gérer une organisation rebelle n'était pas de tout repos.

Eren arriva au camp d'entraînement pile à l'heure, talonné d'Uri, qui ne le quittait plus, et d'Auruo, qui devait maintenant les garder tous les deux. Enfin, « garder » selon Erwin, lui prenait du plaisir à accompagner les deux nouveaux Rebelles, parlant et riant au même titre qu'eux. Ils arrivèrent donc sur le terrain dans la bonne humeur, où Hanji les attendait déjà.

\- Ereeeen ! Uriii ! Je suis contente de vous revoir !

La brune s'approcha et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, les conduisant à l'asphyxie. Eren réagit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et la repoussa gentiment avant de prendre la parole :

\- Heu… On a mangés ensemble Hanji.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous m'avez manqués, mes deux anomalies préférées !

\- Anomalies ?

Uri venait de rebondir sur le terme employé pour les désigner.

\- Ben oui ! Vous êtes un peu pareils non ?

Aux yeux d'Eren, oui, ils étaient très semblables. Si lui avait grandit sans vraiment personne autour de lui à cause de son don impressionnant, Uri avait été fuit toute sa jeunesse également, car s'approcher trop près de lui revenait à perdre l'usage de son pouvoir tant que l'on restait à proximité, et dressait donc une barrière entre lui et les autres.

En plus de cela, ils étaient tous les deux princes héritiers de royaumes immenses, au sein d'une noblesse passive et d'une vie faite d'un luxe factice qu'ils méprisaient tous deux. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'Eren ne le pensait. En plus, se dit-il, l'un et l'autre se complétaient : alors qu'Uri était sûr qu'Eren l'accepterait tel qu'il soit, Eren, lui, gagnait tout à rester près de lui, puisque ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas en sa présence, à son plus grand bonheur.

De son côté, Uri, voyant le sourire éclatant qu'affichait Eren, se réjouit d'être si bien intégré.

Ils marchèrent afin de franchir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient d'Hanji, quand celle-ci s'élança vers eux et se planta devant Uri en le dévisageant comme s'il était subitement devenu un dieu, en admiration totale.

\- Qu… Hanji, Pourquoi tu le fixe comme ça ?

C'était Auruo qui venait de parler. Par réflexe, il venait de faire un bond en arrière.

\- Tu… Mais regardes ses pieds bordel !

Ils baissèrent tous leur regard, alors qu'Hanji restait dans la même position démente à contempler Uri.

Choquant.

L'herbe à leurs pieds, complètement desséchée à cause de l'altercation entre Eren et Levi, était redevenue verdoyante et grasse, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, dans un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres de rayon autour d'eux, dont le centre n'était nul autre que le nouveau venu.

\- Que… Pourquoi est-ce-que ça redevient vert ? Est-ce qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de magique lié à cela auparavant ?

Hanji et Auruo tournèrent automatiquement leur regard vers Eren, celui qui avait modifié le paysage. Celui-ci rougit, puis décida d'expliquer à Uri ce qu'il s'était produit :

\- Je… ouais, je me suis battu un jour avec Levi et dans le feu de combat, j'ai desséché les végétaux de ce camp. Alors ouais, c'était magique, et t'as encore annulé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment tout desséché ? Et moi qui croyais avoir un potentiel unique…

Uri s'extasiait, mais il fut vite coupé par Hanji que se devait d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, Eren est vraiment capable de faire des choses extraordinaires tu sais, il est le meilleur sujet que j'ai jamais eu à étudier ! Mais toi… Toi aussi tu es intéressant, tu vas pouvoir tout réparer… Enfin, réparer ce champ ! Et puis, je vais aussi devoir établir quelques expérimentations à ton sujet, je sens déjà que ça va être passionnant…

Eren cessa d'écouter son monologue, et perdit son regard sur les brins d'herbe à nouveau pleine de vie. Oui, son ami était unique, et vraiment bénéfique.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'Uri le dévisageait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, un intérêt nouveau dans les yeux. Mais Auruo, lui, ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir, et devant la conduite étrange du garçon, tendit une main, la posa sur son épaule, et lui demanda ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Uri se dégagea aussitôt, comme si ce contact l'avait brulé, puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, esquissa un pâle sourire d'excuse et marmonna :

\- Oui, ça va très, très bien…

Finalement, Hanji cessa enfin de déblatérer son monologue épuisant, et donna l'ordre de commencer la séance. Un problème se posa bien vite : en la présence d'Uri, Eren se trouvait incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ils furent donc dans l'obligation de l'envoyer hors du camp, et le nouveau dut aller trouver Erwin afin de l'aider en lui faisant part d'informations concernant son royaume.

Hanji était impressionnée par Eren. Elle lui commandait depuis déjà plus de deux heures toutes sortes de requêtes et de tâches, qu'il effectuait à chaque fois avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle essayait de son mieux de percer à jour sa Brèche, mais sans succès, car même si parfois, il éprouvait quelques difficultés, il finissait toujours par trouver comment se débrouiller au mieux, faisant bouger des objets dans l'eau, déracinant un arbre…

Mais elle n'allait pas se décourager pour autant, en plus, elle voyait bien qu'Eren était joyeux et qu'il mettait de la bonne volonté, elle sentait qu'il était heureux.

Elle n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper.

Eren était maître de son art. Il maîtrisait sa façade mieux que son pouvoir, c'était certain. Derrière ses paroles apaisantes et son ton léger, il cachait une grande nervosité, une souffrance et une tension phénoménale, bien cachée sous ses faux sourires et son air insouciant.

Il y avait des avantages à avoir été élevé en temps que futur roi, et camoufler ce qu'il ressentait avait fait partie intégrante de son éducation, afin de passer maître dans la négociation. Ce qu'il était devenu, naturellement. Mais au fond, avec tous ses cours de maîtrise de soi, l'adolescent savait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas complètement, qu'une part de lui resterait toujours sauvage et imprévisible, ce qui constituait en vérité sa vraie nature.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de tout exécuter, et il avait saisit depuis longtemps pourquoi Hanji lui faisait faire toutes sortes de manœuvres : elle faisait une piètre menteuse.

\- Ereeen ! Pourrais-tu créer un feu dans les airs ?

Cette voix insupportable… Il en avait marre.

\- Non.

Auruo arrêta de contempler le ciel, et même Hanji ne sût pas quoi dire. L'humeur du garçon semblait d'avoir changé du tout au tout : à leurs yeux, il venait de passer de l'état « bonne humeur enfantine » à celui-ci « je suis furieux et je t'emmerde ».

\- P… Pourquoi tu….

\- Pourquoi ? Sérieusement Hanji, tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi je suis aussi énervé ? mais bordel, tu crois que je suis aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer que tu essaie par tous les moyens de percer à jour ma Brèche ? C'est ça ? Je suis peut-être jeune, mais saches-le, je ne suis pas stupide pour autant !

Une lueur rougeâtre apparaissait dans ses prunelles, il était vraiment énervé contre elle.

\- Eren je… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Oh que si que tu voulais, et tu n'es pas la seule je te rassure !

Auruo et Hanji ne comprenaient pas bien de quoi il parlait, mais Eren était tellement furieux tout à coup, que les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il dise.

\- Ouais, une pointe d'amertume se fit entendre, ouais t'as bien raison va ! C'est ça, fais comme tous ces crétins au service de mon père, tous plus dégénérés les uns que les autres, toujours à prôner cette science qui leur est si chère ! Et tu sais quoi ? Elle ne leur a servi à rien, pas avec moi, ils n'y sont jamais parvenu ! Tu n'as toujours pas deviné pourquoi Hanji ? Toi qui es si calée en matière de don… _Je n'en ai pas_. Je le sais c'est tout. On l'a longtemps cherché durant mon enfance, cette Brèche qui me permettrait de me protéger de mon propre pouvoir, mais le fait est que peu importe la personne qui essayait, jamais elle n'a trouvé. C'est l'évidence même non ? Si on cherche quelque chose qui n'existe pas, alors forcément, on ne la trouve pas.

Hanji le regardait bouche bée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle en avait perdu ses mots. Pour Auruo, c'était pareil. Jamais il n'avait encore entendu parler de cas où une personne marquée de l'étoile, un processeur de don, n'aurait pas de Brèche, c'était impossible ! Il contemplait Eren avec tristesse, il avait l'air de tellement souffrir tout à coup, de porter un si lourd fardeau… Dans un élan de compassion, il tendit son bras dans sa direction, dans un geste de réconfort, mais cela ne passa pas.

Eren contemplait ce bras, ce bras tendu vers lui…

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Il se mit à courir, à courir à en perdre haleine, loin d'eux, loin de son immense honte… Celle de ne pas posséder de Brèche. Il n'aurait pas dû la leur dire, pas à eux, alors qu'il ne les connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais il savait qu'ils voulaient faire au mieux pour lui, ils n'étaient pas comme son père. D'ailleurs, si Auruo ne s'était pas élancé pour le rattraper, ce n'était sans doute pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, Eren était sûr que l'adulte aurait pu le distancer aisément en course à pieds. Seulement, il devait avoir compris qu'Eren avait besoin de rester seul, et ce dernier, inconsciemment, lui en était fort reconnaissant.

Alors oui, peut-être que ces gens étaient ses amis, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien, mais il avait juste du mal à accepter l'aide nouvelle qu'on lui proposait, c'était ainsi.

Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes sous le vieux saule, et il s'y assit dans un état de détresse absolue, il était perdu dans ses doutes et son dégout envers lui-même, envers son pouvoir.

Il s'assit à la base du tronc, et contempla son reflet dans l'eau immobile du petit lac de la prairie.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait le teint blanchit, et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux… Rougis ? Il ne venait pas de pleurer pourtant… mais en même temps, Armin lui disait parfois qu'il leur arrivait de se teinter légèrement en fonction de ses états d'esprit… Ce n'était pas qu'Eren ne l'avait pas crut, mais encore aujourd'hui, cela restait difficile à réaliser, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Ses cernes, il les devait à sa nuit horrible, où à peine les yeux fermés, il revivait la scène cauchemardesque le montrant lui et Levi en train de tuer ces malheureux soldats.

Levi.

Eren aurait aimé lui en vouloir, le haïr pour l'avoir poussé à participer à ce massacre, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas alors qu'il l'avait protégé. Il revivait encore la discussion de la veille, où Erwin venait de poser sa fameuse question.

 _\- Cette unité de soldats, qu'est-elle devenue ?_

 _Il s'était figé, surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, en fait, il ne voulait même pas y repenser. Il vit Levi en face de lui, se tendre également, mais de façon moins voyante que lui. Uri lui, se tût quelques instants avant de répondre :_

 _\- Ah ça… Il vous faudrait demander cela à celui qui l'a entièrement décimée…_

 _Son regard s'était tourné vers Levi, assis à côté de lui._

 _Eren n'en revenait pas. Uri venait de trahir Levi, mais d'un côté, c'était honnête, et compréhensible. En revanche, ce qui l'était moins, c'était le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas également cité, il avait tout de même une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce carnage, même si le reconnaître lui coûtait très cher._

 _Il y avait forcément une erreur, Uri ou Levi allaient forcément le dénoncer aussi, cela allait de soi, c'était inscrit dans la logique des choses._

 _\- Levi ? Des explications peut-être ?_

 _Le concerné était trop occupé à tuer Uri du regard pour répondre tout de suite, mais décida finalement d'interrompe le contact visuel afin de parler à son tour._

 _\- Ouais. Ce prince ici présent est entré dans ce village par la porte Sud, m'a pris mon cheval, et préparait une embuscade lorsque je l'ai trouvé, occupé à diriger ses sbires qui s'armaient._

 _\- Vraiment, par le Sud ?_

 _\- J'en suis sûr, et tu seras bien forcé d'admettre que ce n'est pas raisonné._

 _Erwin se tourna alors vers Uri._

 _\- Uri, tu confirmes ses dires ?_

 _\- Parfaitement, enfin, en partie oui._

 _Tout le monde semblait très surpris, alors il développa :_

 _\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que nous sommes arrivés du Nord, avec pas mal de provisions. Nous avons décidés de contourner le village et de poursuivre notre route cap plein Sud, mais à mi-chemin, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il ne nous restait plus assez de nourriture pour continuer. Nous avons donc fait demi-tour et rejoint Yarckel. Lorsque nous y sommes parvenus, il n'y avait plus personne, et le village était recouvert de neige. Attaché près de l'entrée, il y avait un cheval, apparemment délaissé, donc nous l'avons pris afin qu'il puisse porter nos provisions supplémentaires. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait personne, j'avais décidé de mettre en place une sorte de raid, qui nous permettrait d'obtenir quelques rations de nourriture supplémentaire, assez pour aller jusqu'au village suivant, le vôtre en somme._

 _\- Vous saviez qu'un camp de rebelles s'y tenait ?_

 _Erwin paraissait inquiet à l'idée que certains soient au courant de l'existence de son organisation, mais Uri le rassura :_

 _\- Non, non, nous ne le savions pas, ce village n'était qu'une étape parmi d'autres qui nous aiderait à trouver Eren, rien de plus._

 _\- Donc la raison pour laquelle vous étiez passés par le portail Sud, ainsi que celle qui fait que vous avec pris le cheval étaient donc parfaitement justifiées je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, absolument pas, nous ne savions pas pourquoi il y avait de la neige, ni qu'Eren s'y trouvait._

 _Eren était soulagé, il ressentait un certain apaisement à l'idée que son ami n'ait pas cherché à lui nuire en prenant son cheval. Il voyait Levi de plus en plus tendu à côté de lui, sur les nerfs, et chaque parole du prince le mettait encore plus en colère._

 _\- C'est une blague ? Alors à vos yeux, depuis qu'il sort ses excuses de merde, tout est oublié ? Vous trouvez ça parfaitement justifié vous ? Mais c'est un putain de bordel de prince, point ! Il s'apprêtait à nous attaquer !_

 _\- Levi, je sais que ta haine envers la royauté est forte, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses ! Uri nous livre des renseignements de valeur, et nous offre une aide que nous saisiront volontiers ! Apprends à pardonner !_

 _Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres du l'interpellé._

 _\- C'est toi qui me demande de pardonner Erwin ? Alors que tu t'acharnes à me croire fautif ? Pense à appliquer tes propres conseils avant de me parler de pardon._

 _\- Cela suffit ! Uri n'a rien à voir avec ça, ne détourne pas le sujet de la conversation ! De plus, d'après lui, tu es bien le seul et unique responsable du massacre n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le blond avait dit tout cela en regardant Eren, qui retenait sa respiration, suffocant. Il devait se douter qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans l'affaire, et il voyait juste, car Eren ne l'était pas. C'était fini, Levi allait le dénoncer, et ils seraient tous les deux dans une belle merde. Merde. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir parmi les Rebelles, ils allaient lui faire subir les pires tortures pour avoir commis un tel acte… De désespoir, il ferma les yeux, et attendit la réponse de Levi à la question d'Erwin, comme on se prépare à entendre une sentence._

 _\- Ouais._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux, ahuri. Levi venait de… Reconnaître qu'il était le seul et unique coupable ? Ce dernier fixait attentivement l'adolescent, et continua :_

 _\- Ouais, je suis le seul fautif. Et après ? Tu vas me faire quoi Erwin ? Me jeter derrière des barreaux ? Mais tu auras besoin de moi, tu ne pourras pas m'enfermer indéfiniment et tu le sais…_

 _Il les défiait tous du regard._

 _\- En effet. Trois jours sans nourriture devraient te suffire non ? Et ne penses pas à t'évader, tu connais les effets de mon pouvoir…_

 _Erwin venait de se lever, et marcha tranquillement vers la porte, même si son ton, plus haut que d'habitude, trahissait un certain agacement._

 _Eren lui, restait en place, alors que Levi était saisit de Mike, qui allait sûrement l'escorter dans un quelconque cachot._

 _Le brun regarda le petit homme passer. Il ne se débattait pas. En fait, comme à son habitude, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. Egal à lui-même._

 _Il venait pourtant de le sauver d'une pareille sentence, de ne pas le dénoncer, tout comme Uri, qui ne l'avait pas contrarié._

 _A quoi jouaient-ils ? Pourquoi garder le secret ?_

 _Eren était fautif, il aurait dû purger sa peine avec lui._

* * *

 ** _Voilàààà ! Alors ? C'est quoi le don d'Erwin ? La grosse question hein ? Haha... La suite au prochain épisode !_**

 ** _Et sans plus tarder les réponses à mes petits chats préférés :_**

 **Ebenou** **:** Non je ne te punirais pas, rien que le fait que tu commentes te pardonne ne t'inquiète pas :) Tout le monde est petit dans ta tête non (Levi, Uri...) En même temps pour Levi je comprends xD Mais comme je le dis tout le temps, ça reste tout de même mon nain préféré, pas toi ? Number one for me... Ok j'arrête l'anglais. hé ouais, j'ai décidé de détester Uri aussi.

 **Winona369** : Oh mon dieu quand j'ai lu le début de ton chapitre je l'ai compris de travers : j'ai vraiment cru que mon chapitre était naze xD xD Mais après je l'ai relu ne t'inquiète pas :) Merciiii ! C'est vraiment trop gentil à toi tu sais tous ces compliments, ça... illumine un peu ma journée (ma ville est h24 recouverte de nuages... Pas top) Sérieux ? on arrive vraiment à se foutre de ces surnoms là ? C'es dommage, ils sont très biens... On va passer sous silence la dernière partie de ton commentaire hein, mais je te rassure, moi, je ferais pareil xD

 **Emylou** : La star de ce site m'écrit ! J'en ai de la chance en vrai... Je t'adore trooop ! Et en vrai j'ai connu la même galère que toi, pas cool le coup du chapitre supprimé, mais au final mon scénario est un peu mieux :) Uri améliore sa comédie, c'est qu'il y prend goût ! En tout cas... Comme moi non plus je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais le faire faire, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite aussi ;) en attendant il faudrait que je me dépêche... Bonne soirée (parce que tout le monde regarde ce site le soir), et à bientôt :)

 **Grimmy06** : Merci, merci merci ! Moi je pense que tu as raison a propos d'Uri... (rire) tu ne sauras que plus tard... Patience ! Mais il se débrouille bien pour s'expliquer au final c'est presque crédible :) Ton intuition est forcément juste tqt :) xD hé ouais, overdose de princes pour Levi mdr, on verra bien... A plus, et encore merci :)

 **Lerugamine** : Coucou ! Ce chapitre t'a plu ? n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, j'ai hâte de savoir ! :) Sinonn tout se passe bien de ton côté ? Moi je stresse pour les championnats de France...

 **Twinkle star** : Hé ouais, des péripéties, ils vont en traverser... Plein ! Tu trouves que je m'éloigne de sujet ? Ok j'arrête... Uri peut se montrer très convaincant... Et ça va sûrement continuer... Dis, j'avais eu une idée : tu penses que je peux créer un début d'amour entre Eren et Uri, même si mon couple princip. est Levi/Eren (et ca va venir dans le chapitre bien sûr), mais juste pour piumenter encore ? Dis moi tout, je VEUX avoir ton avis ! Bonne nuit :)

 **POUUF** : Je reconnais ton pseudo ! Je te vois beaucoup commenter MBB ! Oh mon dieu, il est tellement marquant je je retiens à chaque fois que je te vois :) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis également ma fic, merci beaucoup à toi :) Pas trop de suspens, ça va ?

 **Ma petite ombre** : Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises ça de mes chapitres, j'étais pas tellement sûre de mon coup :) (en fait, dès le premier chapitre je n'étais pas super sûre de ce que j'allais faire, et encore maintenant...) Quand tu me parlais de Levi, tu parlais bien de "Birth of Levi" c'est ça ? Ton dernier point est en rien inutile, c'est très bon à savoir, et en plus, moi aussi j'ai connu cette musique toute petite, elle me transportait c'était magique... Et encore une fois, je ne te remercierais JAMAIS ASSEZ pour tout tes compliments, et tes paroles gentilles qui me font très, très, très plaisir. Bonne nuit et gros bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **Non je ne suis pas morte !**

 **Je ralentis seulement le rythme de parution étant donné que les championnats de France... Bref vous connaissez la chanson,, il faut que je m'entraîne plus que jamais alors trouver du temps pour moi, c'est extrêmement dur, même en période de vacances (sourire d'excuse).**

 **Vous pensez être en mesure de me pardonner ?**

 **Je m'en tiens à ma promesse de toute façon, je poste au moins un chapitre par semaine ce qui est déjà pas mal...**

 **Bon merci de votre soutient, je vous aime trooooop !**

 **Bisous, en espérant de ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut, et tapait fort sur la petite clairière inondée de ses rayons. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. On pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes au bord du petit lac : l'une à l'ombre, paresseusement étendue sur une large pierre plate, contemplait les deux autres, qui n'avaient de cesse de bouger.

\- Attrape !

Eren réceptionna tant bien que mal le bout de branche sèche qu'Uri lui avait lancé.

\- Mais c'est qu'on croirait presque que je suis plus jeune que toi, _vieille chose_ , tu as du mal à rattraper cette pauvre branche pourrie ?

\- Hey la ferme ! Je suis né après toi, merde !

Vexé, le brun bondit sur Uri et celui-ci, joueur, se laissa tomber au sol, signe de reddition. Pour en rajouter un couche, car Eren aimait savourer ses victoires, il prit le bâton et frappa gentiment son ami sur l'épaule avant de le relâcher et de le délivrer de son poids.

\- La vache tu frappes fort Eren !

Le blond se masse l'épaule.

\- Ta gueule, j'y suis allé mollo _petite fille_.

\- Répète ça pour voir…

\- Petite fille !

Cette fois ci, ce fut Uri qui bondit sur Eren, qui tomba à son tour à terre, ses cheveux bruns pleins de feuilles.

\- J'vais te…

Auruo les couvait d'un œil fatigué. Cela faisait presque deux heures entières que les deux « ex princes » se chamaillaient à tout va, roulant sur l'herbe de la clairière, semblant à chaque fois à deux doigts de tomber dans le lac. Si on lui avait dit que sa tâche en tant que Rebelle serait de baby-sitter deux gosses inépuisables…

Mais il les regardait avec tendresse, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient deux frères longtemps séparés rattrapant le temps perdu. Mais n'empêche, quelle drôle de façon de le rattraper ! Ces gosses…

Ils s'entendaient très bien, tout le monde le remarquait. Et même si Uri était un peu plus veux qu'Eren, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, et il leur arrivait souvent de dire les mêmes phrases en même temps. Uri avait pris la chambre en face de celle d'Eren, et de cette façon, ils étaient quasiment toujours ensembles.

Ils venaient souvent ici, enfin, Eren avait montré à Uri cet endroit à son ami dès son arrivée, ce qui l'avait très agréablement surpris, et maintenant, ils y passaient le plus clair de leur temps.

Auruo, lui, se contentait de les suivre, même si il trouvait cela de moins en moins utile. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait, (quoique…) mais si on l'avait assigné à cette tâche, c'était surtout pour neutraliser Eren à cause de son don, sauf que, si Uri restait toujours à proximité, non seulement Auruo se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'agir, mais Eren aussi, ce qui revenait donc strictement au même. Dans l'esprit d'Auruo, si les deux garçons restaient ensembles, il n'aurait plus à les suivre et à veiller sur eux. Il avait fait part de son idée à Erwin la veille, mais n'en avait pas encore parlé aux concernés, de peur de les blesser.

Quelle serait leur réaction ? Eren verrait-il cela comme une sorte d'abandon ? Il ne voulait pas le contrarier, mais pas seulement parce qu'il était devenu son ami, non, mais surtout parce qu'Eren faisait partie de ce genre de personne à qui il était extrêmement difficile de dire non, on avait envie celui donner tout ce qu'il souhaitait car son air innocent et ses manières de petit garçon le rendaient irrésistiblement mignon.

 _On aurait envie de le pourri-gâter j'vous jure…_

Mais d'un autre côté, Auruo voulait que ce soit de sa bouche qu'il l'apprenne, il voulait lui exposer son point de vue avec ses mots, et de toute façon, il ne s'agissait là que d'une idée, il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi s'affoler réellement.

Sa décision était prise.

Profitant du fait qu'ils soient de bonne humeur, il choisit ce moment pour leur en parler. Au moins ce sera ça de fait.

\- Eren, Uri ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire !

Les interpelés cessèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se dirigèrent vers Auruo, essoufflés. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon. Eren avait les cheveux salis, ébouriffés, et un peu humides, la transpiration étant due à la chaleur et à son hyperactivité. Quant à Uri, ses joues étaient rouges sur sa peau blanche, et son souffle erratique pouvait se faire entendre à travers tout le bois, il en était certain.

\- Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

Il était bien perspicace ce nouveau…

\- Oui, en réalité, je voulais juste vous faire part d'une idée.

Les deux adolescents le considérèrent un instant avant de réagir, cette fois-ci, ce fut Eren qui parla :

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Est-ce important ?

Auruo hésitait un peu. Il devait d'abord s'assurer de quelque chose :

\- En premier lieu… Uri, c'est une question délicate, je m'en excuse donc d'avance.

Le nommé esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Parle, je t'écoute ne t'en fais pas.

Les épaules d'Auruo se détendirent un peu, et il s'exprima avec plus de facilité par la suite.

\- Merci. Es-tu sûr de rester avec Eren aussi souvent que tu le fais maintenant ? Penses-tu que s'il a réellement besoin de toi, tu sauras… Agir ?

Uri comme Eren le dévisageaient incrédules. Mais c'était quoi cette question au juste ? Eren ne comprenait pas bien, il faudrait lui expliquer.

\- B… Bien sûr ! Eren est mon ami !

Auruo esquissa un sourire devant ses paroles naïves.

\- Alors je vais vous expliquer ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

Uri avait répondu tout de suite, cela lui plaisait, et au-delà de ses airs enfantins, Auruo y voyait une grande sincérité.

 _Il n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper._

Après la longue discussion qui s'ensuivit, Auruo était partit confirmer son idée, demandant à Eren de le rejoindre un peu plus tard sur le terrain pour qu'il puisse l'entraîner.

\- Vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment m'aider de nouveau à maîtriser mon don après ce que je vous ai dis hier ?

Il paraissait très surpris. Auruo lui répondit tout de suite :

\- Nous ? Non, mais moi tout seul, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

Le visage du garçon s'illumina, il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

\- C'est… Merci ! Alors plus d'histoires de Brèche ?

\- Plus d'histoires de Brèche, je peux t'en assurer, je souhaite juste que tu puisses mieux te contrôler.

\- Je… Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Il parut réfléchir. Sept heures au camp alors ?

\- Sept heures au camp, ça marche !

Eren bondit et se jeta sans prévenir dans les bras de son « gardien ». Celui le réceptionna tant bien que mal, très surpris par ce geste, puis lui tourna le dos et partit en direction des bâtiments afin de voir son chef.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment seuls, côte à côte, regardant la silhouette s'éloigner, puis se regardèrent.

Les émeraudes d'Eren exprimaient mille et une chose, des questions, des rires, de la tristesse… Uri avait du mal à tout saisir, mais il voyait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander quelque chose. Son hypothèse se confirma car Eren brisa finalement le silence au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Tu… Tu as dis ça sérieusement ?

Là, Uri était perdu, il ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

\- Sur quoi ?

 _Cette question…_ Pensa Eren.

Le brun sembla hésiter un instant, en proie à un débat interne. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Quetuseraislàpourmoiaucasoùçapartiraitencouilles

\- Pardon ?

Là, il n'avait strictement rien compris. Eren inspira, expira, inspira, et dit une nouvelle fois en détachant bien chaque syllabes cette fois-ci :

\- Tu as dis que tu serais là pour… Pour moi, au cas où ça dégénèrerait.

\- Ah, ça…

Uri rompit le contact visuel, baissant la tête en direction de ses pieds, et ce fut à son tour de débattre intérieurement avec lui-même. Eren était attristé par sa réaction, il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, et ses espoirs s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde. Uri avait-il mentit ? Serait-il réellement capable de l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui répondre tout de suite bordel ?

Vu sa réaction…

\- Oui, oui je pense que j'en serais capable Eren, tu es mon ami tu sais, et je ne gâcherais cela pour rien au monde, je ferais _tout pour t'aider_ crois-moi…

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire d'excuses, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir répondu un peu tardivement… Mais Eren l'avait déjà oublié, concentré sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il ses sentait… Bien tout à coup, comme si Uri venait de lui faire une promesse muette, et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu te rends compte à quel points t'as l'air demeuré quand tu prends cet air là ?

Uri explosa de rire à la fin de sa tirade, alors que l'expression béate d'Eren se transforma en un sourire joueur. Sans prévenir, il éclaboussa Uri avec un peu de l'eau du lac, puis se retourna, pas vraiment désireux d'être mouillé à son tour, et partit en courant, en lui hurlant au dernier moment :

\- Fallait pas me chercher l'ancêtre, t'es aussi réactif qu'une limace ! Je pars rejoindre Auruo, on se retrouve plus tard !

Ses rires résonnèrent, alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la même direction qu'Auruo avant lui. Le blond esquissa un sourire.

Levi regardait son corps immobile à côté de lui. Sa peau blanchie, sa bouche serrée, son visage inexpressif, et ses yeux gris sombre qui fixaient le mur de façon intense. Il paraissait quelque peu… Affaissé.

Le blond avait choisi pour lui la pire des punitions.

Le don d'Erwin était particulier. Si les pouvoirs de type « destruction » étaient jugés comme incontrôlables, comme monstrueux, Levi avait toujours pensé que celui d'Erwin était bien pire, bien plus dangereux pour celui qui saurait bien le manier. Et le chef des Rebelles excellait vraisemblablement dans ce domaine.

Son don avait en effet une particularité saisissante : il affectait avant tout l'esprit des personnes, et à sa connaissance, Erwin n'en faisait usage que dans ce sombre souterrain aménagé de cellules de toutes parts.

Chaque prisonnier qui y séjournait, ce qui était plutôt rare connaissait un enfer horrible : celui de ne pouvoir strictement rien faire. On le faisait s'assoir, et on ne le nourrissait pas. Et même si les gardes ne mettaient pas de portillons à cette étrange cage, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter, car les esprits des prisonniers n'étaient désormais plus dans leurs corps : ils se voyaient d'extérieur, et ne pouvaient ni s'éloigner de leur enveloppe corporelle, ni même faire quoique ce soit pour sortir, étant donné qu'un chaîne que personne à part eux ne pouvaient percevoir, les reliaient par le cou à leurs corps. Un vrai désespoir.

Levi n'en avait par le passé, subit l'expérience qu'une seule fois, à la suite de la mort d'Isabel et de Farlan, et cela avait duré une semaine, la pire de toute son existence.

Son seul réconfort désormais, était qu'il savait qu'il pourrait donc survivre trois jours. Mais il n'empêchait que le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans cette obscurité macabre, avec pour seule compagnie son corps inefficace, et sa chaîne.

La lumière n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit, il ne pouvait donc pas compter le nombre de jours qu'il avait déjà passés ici. Même s'il n'était pas dans son corps, il pouvait sentir la faim, cette bête tenace qui tourmentait son estomac vide de toute nourriture, et la soif qui lui enflammait la gorge.

Un enfer.

 _Maudit soit Erwin, maudit soit ce diable !_

Même penser commençait à être difficile. Et cet endroit le rendait malade, il lui rappelait trop ce qui était arrivé à ses deux défunts compagnons, à ses meilleurs amis qui étaient morts par sa faute… Si seulement il aurait pu être moins immature, plus responsable, moins impulsif, plus stratégique… Il s'en voulait énormément. La seule personne qui lui en voulait plus qu'Erwin, c'était lui-même, il était rongé par les remords et détestait cela.

 _C'était de ma faute…_

Il en était responsable.

 _Ils sont morts pour rien, ils auraient dû me laisser mourir…_

Ils l'avaient sauvé.

 _Les amis pardonnez moi…_

Il ne se pardonnera jamais.

Il voyait encore les prunelles d'Isabel, sa joie de vivre, son air enfantin, ses joues rosée.

Il voyait encore Farlan, debout devant lui, attendant sagement ses ordres, d'une loyauté sans faille.

Il se voyait lui, souriant intérieurement devant leurs singeries, respirant le calme entre eux deux.

 _Comme je les regrette…_

Un bruit le tira de ses rêveries. Il regarda aussitôt dans sa directions, et remarqua que le son provenait de la porte d'entrée, elle venait de s'ouvrir. Surpris, il se concentra, et aperçut une silhouette, sa main gantée posée sur la poignée. Il frémit. Il n'avait pas peur, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne se permettait d'entrer, les visites étant naturellement proscrites. Ce n'était pas Erwin, le blond avait une carrure très reconnaissable, due à sa grande taille et à ses muscles. Ce n'était pas un des membres de son escouade, car il reconnaissait également leur silhouette corporelle Non, cette-si, plus mine, moins musclée, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il ne saurait dire qui. Il regarda l'individu s'approcher, et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme, il avait une démarche assurée, un peu féminine, mais pas les formes qui allaient avec.

 _Oui je sais c'est dégeu de penser ça mais bon…_

L'homme se planta devant son corps, et baissa la tête.

Levi, juste à côté, le dévisageait en train de dévisager son corps. Sa tête était encapuchonnée, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

 _Très couvert pour un début d'été caniculaire dis donc…_

Sans un mot, l'homme enleva sa capuche, et découvrit son visage : il s'agissait d'Uri.

Levi ne saisissait pas : Pourquoi ce prince était à côté de lui dans sa prison, et venait lui rendre visite ? Pourquoi est-ce-que l'effet du pouvoir ne s'annulait pas ? Son don n'aurait-il pas dû annuler celui d'Erwin ?

Il savait que personne ne pouvait voir son esprit, et Uri s'adressa donc à son corps. C'était très, très, bizarre.

\- Bonjour Levi.

Non mais il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Pourquoi s'embarrassait-il de mondanités ? Il détestait cela.

 _Viens-en au fait bordel._

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire s'il était en mesure de parler. (Ou bien « je t'emmerde », ça avait le mérite d'être clair aussi). Uri continua de parler à son enveloppe corporelle, avec un air hautain que Levi ne lui avait jamais vu, c'était comme s'il avait changé de visage. Ou bien… Retiré un masque.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici à te parler alors que tu subis l'emprise d'Erwin ?

 _Dis-moi tout sac à merde..._

Il détestait ne pas pouvoir parler, il ne sentait vraiment, vraiment pas cette situation, c'était trop bizarre, trop… Ombrageux.

Uri eut un sourire d'amusement, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose de très drôle, gloussa un instant, puis se reprit et fit preuve à nouveau de sérieux.

\- Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai vu combattre, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu'un d'exception, un homme aux capacités hors norme.

Mais c'était quoi tout ce charabia ? Levi ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout.

\- Tu as un pouvoir…

Uri était comme en extase en parlant.

\- Incroyable. Je te jure, les dégâts que tu pourrais causer sont phénoménaux, j'en frémis déjà… Au départ, tu étais mon but tu sais, on m'en avait dit tellement, de ton don, que j'ai voulu te posséder… Mais c'était avant que je ne le vois.

 _Mais voir quoi putain ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait par « posséder » ? Levi était de plus en plus furieux de l'entendre sans pouvoir lui répondre, il adorait rabaisser les autres à leur vrai place à ses yeux : au sous rang de merde.

\- Avant que je ne le vois Lui. Ce qu'Il peut faire est incroyable, Il peut tout commander, tout détruire, bien plus que toi Il…

 _Mais qui bordel de merde ? Dieu ? T'as trouvé ta voie sale clébard ? T'es dans la religion et ça te fait jouir c'est ça ? PERSONNE N'EST PLUS FORT QUE MOI, PERSONNE !_

\- Eren est juste… Fabuleux.

Alors là, là même l'esprit radicalement bien conçu de Levi ne trouva rien à rétorquer, il venait de court-circuiter.

 _Eren ?_

 _... Quoi ?_

* * *

 **Ça ressemble au vrai visage d'Uri ? Très dur de savoir ce qui va se passer hein... J'ai un de ces scénarios j'vous jure ! j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est très important, même si on ne s'approche pas encore de la réelle intrigue principale...**

 **Je vous laisserais tout découvrir, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plait :)**

 **PS : pour celles qui écrivent de la poésie, le projet de mon amie est lancé, elle a créé un blog, ce serait bien que vous la souteniez un peu (ça l'aidera à tenir le coup après ce qui lui est arrivé...)du coup, je vous met son lien ici : rien ne vous empêche de consulter, je vous remercie d'avance, elle en a vraiment besoins :)**

 **cyale**

 **(et je m'excuse platement de transformer cet espace en promo)**

 **Et sur ce, réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ebenou** : Year Levi's my love forever ! Bon on va arrêter l'anglais, je crois que ce que je viens d'écrire est incorrect... Uri est un pur trou du cul t'as raison, tu verras ça dans le chapitre suivant qui sera juste... OMG rien que de l'imaginer j'ai déjà envie de l'écrire ! Tu verras, je voudrais vraiment que tu me dises déjà ce que tu penses de celui-ci, un peu... Spécial, ça dévie de ma façon d'écrire non ?

 **Lerugamine** : C'est le rhume des foins qui commence pour moi, alors je te soutiens de tout mon coeur ! xD Génial ? Ca me fait trop plaisir, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir à celui-ci, Uri cache vraiment bien son jeu (ou pas...) En vrai tu y étais presque pour le pourvoir d'Erwin, et j'ai longtemps hésité à suivre ton idée... Mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec la suite je suis désolée ! Tu penses que je peux assigner ce pouvoir à une autre personne ? Je ne voudrais pas plagier ton idée mais... Enfin si, elle est géniale :)

 **Winona369 ** : Alors t'as tout compris : Levi a raison, Uri est une chiasse, et Erwin ben... C'est une putain de chiasse aussi,; j'ai pas d'autres mots. Je le déteste de plus en plus... Mais oui tu as raison, Uri est un connard, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien falloir qu'Eren et Levi commencent à s'attirer... Je compte rapprocher de plus en plus cette étape, j'te rassure ? J'aime bien les blague ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude avec mon père...

 **emylou** : T.T Elle a cassé mon délireuuuuu, moi j'écris l'aprèm BAM ! OK on arrête ce concours de puérilités ? Je gagnerais à coup sûr, je suis sûre d'être un peu plus jeune alors ce ne sera pas compliqué... (Oui mes chevilles vont bien). Sinon, JE T'ADORE (je ne le dirais jamais assez), et merci merci merci ! Uri vient de se cramer, c'est un méchant ! (j'aime dire le mot méchant OK ?) mais Eren ne le sait pas encore... Tu penses qu'Erwin accorde facilement sa confiance ? Je dirais que c'est vrai pour tout le monde sauf pour Levi qu'il déteste au plus haut point. Perso, j'aime bien l'idée qu'Uri mente à tout le monde sur tout... Ca me donne un fil conducteur, et toi ça te donne des indices... Sur sa Brèche ? Sur son pouvoir ? Ce sera à vous de le découvrir... Oui ils vont se rapprocher ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas un ereri pour rien quand même xD !

Ma petite ombre : Oui, Eren est persuadé de ne pas avoir de Brèche ;) j'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit extrêmement fort, pour moi, c'était OBLIGE qu'il soit spécial... Levi va commencer à se rapprocher ne t'en fais pas, et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit brutal, et inattendu, tout comme leur rencontre... Tu en penses quoi toi ? Ce serait bien ? Ou bien tout en finesse ?

 **Twinkle Star** : Il veut dire quoi ton surnom au fait ? Bref, après cette entrée, bonjour, merciiiiiiiii ! (cette phrase n'a pas de sens je sais). Oui Eren va tomber de haut, et Uri hé bien... Uri va rester un salaud. Les amis c'est bien, mais c'est dangereux hein ! Mdr péripéties amoureuses :) Ne t'inquiète pas je retiens, et donc peut être que je vais effectivement suivre ton idée elle est pas mal... Génie créatif ? Vraiment ? *rougissement intense sur ma peau matte* re-merci ! Bien sûr que c'est mon couple principal ! Eren et Levi c'est la base :) En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaît !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! Je sors à peine de mes championnats de France, terminés il y a seulement quelques heures, et là... Je suis juste crevée.**

 **Mais il n'empêche que un chapitre minimum par semaine, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, donc j'ai fais l'effort de poster... Et après bien sûr j'irais mourir de fatigue de stress et de douleur dans mon lit.**

 **Ave mes meilleurs sentiments, et par pitié, surtout n' oubliez pas le commentaire qui me motive de fou, gros bisous et à dans quelques jours !**

* * *

 _Eren est juste fabuleux, Eren est juste fabuleux, Eren est juste…_

La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, enfin, dans son esprit, mais s'il avait été dans son corps, il aurait eu une migraine.

 _Eren est juste…_

 _Non impossible. Cette personne n'a pas dit ça, elle n'est pas ici en face de mon corps, elle ne parle pas de lui, JE suis le plus fort, Je…_

 _Fabuleux._

Disait-il vrai ? Eren était unique oui, mais… La portée de ses pouvoirs était vraiment celle qu'il imaginait ? La surestimait-il ? Ou bien, au contraire, la sous-estimait-il ?

Eren est juste…

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi venait-il lui parler à lui, alors qu'il subissait l'emprise d'Erwin ?

Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi diable les effets du ledit pouvoir ne s'annulaient pas à côté d'Uri ?

 _Je ne comprends rien du tout là… Putain !_

Ca lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Il n'était pas le plus fort là, il ne dominait pas la situation. Il se sentait démuni.

 _Garde ton calme Levi, c'est ce qui t'a perdu l'autre fois, ne te laisse pas emporter par ce que tu ressens, ne recommences plus à…_

\- Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Levi, même si ton corps ne peut pas réagir, et je pense pouvoir deviner ton trouble.

Ainsi il savait aussi cela ? Au moins maintenant, Levi était fixé, il s'adressait donc bien à lui. Et il devait avoir une raison de lui dire tout ça.

\- Mais il n'empêche qu'un talent comme le tiens ne peut être gâché n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis venu te parler, c'est pour te faire une proposition, une proposition, où tu as tout à gagner mon cher Levi.

Vraiment ? Il avait vraiment dit ça ?

 _Pff, c'est bien d'espérer, mais n'attends rien de moi, tu risques de tomber de haut tu sais…_

Il ne le connaissait pas, que croyait donc Uri ? Qu'il allait lui proposer un super plan qui ferait de lui le roi du monde, tout en lui disant que pour cela il avait viscéralement besoin de son aide pour le réaliser et lui proposer une offre qu'il ne pourrait pas décliner ?

En fait, Levi avait bien peur que ce soit l'idée, et dans le fond, il redoutait ce que le blond allait lui dire. Pas de doutes, il avait toujours sentit qu'il n'était pas crédible, mais de là à… Ça….

\- Mais que dis-je, je dois d'abord tout t'expliquer depuis le début mon pauvre, tu dois être perdu !

Il s'approcha dangereusement du corps de Levi, et fit quelque chose que le noiraud ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais : il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

 _Aish mais dégages de là !_

Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, Levi ne comprenait rien. Alors que son esprit commençait à désespérer (il s'imaginait déjà tous les germes et les microbes qui contaminaient ses vêtements), Uri ne s'arrêta pas là.

Ses mains s'écartèrent quelques instants de lui, mais le soulagement qu'éprouva Levi ne dura pas : elles descendirent, et se mirent à déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

 _Mais putain non ! T'as des envies de viol ou quoi ?_

Aussitôt, à cette pensée, Levi s'horrifia.

 _Oh putain que vais te séquestrer, t'écorcher vif puis te tremper dans du sel… T'as pas intérêt à faire ce que je_ pense _mon gars, ou tu mourras jeune je te le promets…_

Les mains achevèrent de déboutonner sa chemise.

 _Je veux mourir… Mais avec lui bien sûr, on descendra en enfer ensemble, et là je pourrais le tuer autant de fois que je le v…_

Uri retira son vêtement. Le torse de Levi était maintenant nu. Ce dernier était complètement affolé. Pourquoi la lui avait-il retirée, cette satanée chemise ? Il était impuissant, il avait peur, très peur, et pire que tout, il paniquait.

 _C'est pas possible !_

Le blond se pencha, soutenant le corps inanimé de l'autre en le tenant par les épaules, et abaissa celui-ci de sorte à ce que la tête de Levi se trouvait près de ses genoux, comme s'il se courbait assis, présentant son dos à Uri. Il était blanc, et lisse, et sur son omoplate droite se trouvait son étoile, la marque qui le désignait en tant que processeur de don.

Uri la contempla quelques instants, avant de se pencher d'avantage, et de… Poser sa langue sur la marque ?

 _Putain mais arrête ! Laisse mon corps en dehors de ça tu veux ? Aish c'est immonde ce que tu fais ! Mais… Mais c'est déloyal ça ! Je ne peux rien faire ! STOOOOP!_

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une partie de lui... Une partie de son don. Oui, on aurait qu'il lui aspirait son pouvoir, et Levi pouvait presque sentir cette part arrachée à lui couler dans le corps de l'autre.

Y'a pas à dire, il pétait vraiment un plomb.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Uri se releva aussi soudainement qu'il s'était penché, et s'essuya le coin de la bouche comme si de rien n'était. Après cela, il sourit béatement, alors que Levi ne décolérait pas le moins du monde.

 _Sale enflure décérébrée, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser mon corps dans cette position de merde non ?_

Bah apparemment si, puisqu'Uri repris sa position initiale, face à lui, alors que lui avait toujours le dos courbé. Son sourire n'en finissait pas.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment fort tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu atteignais ce goût là, c'est la première fois que je peux sentir une telle saveur… C'est exquis.

 _Je ne suis pas un plat ! Et depuis quand les marques ont un goût ?_

\- Bref, reprenons les explications. Tu préférerais que je commence du tout début, ou bien que j'abrège un peu ?

Il fit une pause comme s'il attendait vraiment sa réponse.

 _Mort de rire, t'as cru que je pouvais parler ducon? Abrège qu'on en finisse !_

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas parler… Mais j'ai encore une heure avant le réveil des autres, donc j'estime que j'ai le temps de te faire la longue…

 _C'est pas vrai…_

Attendez… Quoi ? Il venait de dire « avant le réveil des autres » non ?

 _Uri, tu viens de commettre ta première erreur… Et les erreurs avec moi, ça ne pardonne pas._

Le blond continua son monologue. Il ne se lassait pas à force ?

\- Tu sais, mon père et celui d'Eren ne se sont jamais entendus…

 _Rien à foutre des relations royales ! C'est votre problème !_

\- Ils avaient beau se réunir très souvent dans le temps, mais ça ne les a pas aidés…

 _M'en fous._

\- Ils ont tout de même conclu un pacte, au cas où l'un aurait besoin de l'autre, car ils restent des voisins après tout. A la conclusion de cet accord, je n'ai plus jamais revu Eren, lui restait dans son royaume, et moi dans le mien.

Attendez… Il parlait d'Eren ? Levi prêta une plus grande attention à son récit.

\- Je me souviens qu'avant cela, Eren et moi nous nous considérions comme des frères. Lui, il avait bien un meilleur amis, mais je savais que moi aussi j'avais une grande importance pour lui. On jouait ensembles, je l'aimais vraiment énormément à cette époque.

 _Laisse tomber les récits de tragédies familiales…_

\- Et puis… Du coup on ne s'est plus vu. J'avais quand même de ses nouvelles, quelque fois, je questionnais les messagers de son père afin de savoir comment il se portait. De cette façon, j'avais appris qu'il se rebellait contre son père, qu'il ne voulait pas de sa tâche, mais moi je ne le comprenais pas.

Ah bon ? Nouveau ça, il ne disait pas qu'il détestait sa fonction ? Ne s'était-il pas échappé dans ce but ?

 _Mais en même temps, quelle idée de se fier à lui…_

\- … Je ne le comprenais pas car moi, j'aimais mon rôle. Dieu m'a fait naître en tant que futur roi, je savais que j'étais né pour cela.

 _Oh putain, toi aussi t'es un chrétien royal égocentrique ? T'es pas seul t'inquiète, nous en rejoindrons plein quand on ira séjourner en enfer…_

\- Tu dois te dire que je ne pense qu'à moi, mais c'est la vérité, Dieu m'a choisi.

Il avait tellement l'air d'y croire !

 _Ouais c'est la vérité, tu ne penses qu'à toi._

\- Donc j'ai sérieusement étudié. J'ai mis tout mon cœur à devenir un homme à la hauteur des espérances que Dieu avait placées en moi, afin de remplir au mieux mon devoir sur Terre : régner. J'ai toujours été un exemple, un fils parfait, et mon père a toujours été fier de moi, il sait que notre lignée est forte, il a confiance en moi.

 _T'entendrais ton débordement de narcissisme… En attendant, si j'avais ta tête à la place de mon cul, franchement j'aurais honte de chier._

\- Au cours de mon enseignement, il 'est avéré que j'étais particulièrement doué pour tout ce qui concernait l'anatomie. Je me suis donc attelé à cette nouvelle tâche que je voyais divine, et j'ai construis un laboratoire afin d'étudier l'espèce humaine. Plus précisément, les corps humains possédant un don.

 _T'es timbré comme Hanji… Et ce n'est absolument pas flatteur._

\- J'ai découverts énormément de choses sur l'anatomie d'une personne ayant des pouvoir, des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Savais-tu, par exemple, que notre marque étoilée montre notre puissance ? Je ne te parle pas de le montrer visuellement, nous avons tous la même marque, mais gustativement… Il suffit d'y goûter, exactement comme j'ai eu la gentillesse de te montrer. J'ai hâte de sentir quel goût aura Eren…

C'était d'une simplicité enfantine : Uri le dégoûtait. Plus il l'entendait parler, plus il en savait de son vrai visage, moins il avait envie de le connaître d'avantage. Eren n'était-il pas sensé être son ami ? Apparemment non… Mais d'un autre côté, il parlait de lui avec une telle fascination…

C'était incontestablement trop écœurant.

\- Dieu m'a montré que la puissance de notre corps surpassait dans bien des domaines celle d'une personne n'ayant pas l'inestimable chance d'avoir un don. Nous sommes une race supérieure Levi, l'autre ne mérite pas sa place ici, elle est trop faible, trop assistée, trop nombreuse… Ils s'en rendront compte eux aussi un jour, que même biologiquement, ils nous sont supérieurs. Et à ce moment là Levi, que va-t-il se passer ? Je vais te le dire moi, ils se rebelleront et nous mèneront à notre perte, c'est pourquoi dieu m'a montré tout cela, il faut que j'agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _Oulà. Calme toi avec tes scénarios catastrophe, tu arrives presque à être convainquant… NON MAIS JE RÊVE OU TU ESSAIES REELLEMENT DE ME DIRE QU'IL FAUDRAIT TUER PLUS DE 70% DE LA POPULATION ? Crétin, t'as pas encore saisi que je ne marcherais jamais arec toi ? T'es un grand malade, c'est tout._

\- Tout ce que je te dis, c'est pour essayer de te faire comprendre la décision que j'ai prise avec mon père : nous devions laver ce monde de ces faiblards, de nous protéger. Nous ne garderons que l'élite parmi l'élite des êtres, ceux qui auront des pouvoirs utiles à la construction d'un avenir meilleur.

 _Mort. De. Rire._

\- Je te l'explique sous l'angle d'une expérience scientifique : le but étant de ne garder que les meilleurs, nous devions impérativement disposer de deux populations, de deux sujets : le sujet A, et le sujet B. Le sujet A, bien sûr, est le principal, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit de mon royaume, celui que je serais amené à guider. En tant que Création de Dieu, il se devra d'être parfait, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur avec celui-ci… D'où la nécessité d'un sujet B, vôtre royaume à vous. Il nous servira de test, comme lors d'une expérience, nous allons d'abord nettoyer votre royaume des Impurs, avant d'appliquer les mesures décidées dans le nôtre, ainsi, nous serons mieux préparés, et mieux organisés afin de traiter le sujet A.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait. Comment le blond arrivait-il à parler de tout ceci avec autant de détachement ? Il comparait un génocide avec une expérience, en l'imageant de sujets… Dégoûtant.

\- Mais tu te doutes bien que nous n'avions pas les moyens de mettre en œuvre tout ceci n'est-ce pas ? Il nous fallait une arme, une arme qui nous permettait non seulement d'exterminer les Impur, mais aussi d'affirmer notre incontestable puissance. Nous n'avions qu'une solution : il nous fallait un pouvoir immense. Un pouvoir, capable de commettre des dégâts… Au dessus de tout, un pouvoir supérieur à tous les autres… Et cela, nous avions cru le voir en toi. Je parle bien de toi, l'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité, comme t'appelaient certains. Oui, tu dois être surpris, votre organisation est secrète, mais crois-tu vraiment que _tes_ carnages passeraient inaperçus ? Certain pouvaient forcément t'apercevoir, et lorsque nous en dénichions, ce que nous entendions tenait presque du mythe. Des éclairs noirs, du sang, de la peur… Un vrai démon. Mais un démon qui combattait pour la mauvaise cause, un démon qui tuait aveuglément. Et Dieu n'aime pas les démons.

 _Et tu n'as même pas idée de ce que ce "démon" peut faire d'autre..._

\- T'ai-je déjà décris mon pouvoir ? Contrairement à ce que j'ai réussi à faire croire à tout le monde, il n'est pas présent en permanence, je peux l'activer et le désactivé selon mes envies, ce qui explique naturellement pourquoi tu es encore dans cet état. Mais ce n'est pas tout, non absolument pas. J'ai une capacité très spéciale, qui me permet de « voler » le pouvoir d'un autre vois-tu ? Le pourvoir « d'annulation » que je possède ne n'était pas destiné dès la naissance, seulement, Dieu m'a donné à moi la faculté de prendre le pouvoir des autres vois-tu ou je veux en venir ? En fait, il me suffit juste de chercher une personne qui a un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour qu'il devienne l'arme que je cherche, et il ne resterait plus qu'à le prendre.

Non. Ce n'était foutrement pas possible.

\- Et j'ai donc pensé à toi. Moi et mes hommes, nous nous étions mis corps et âme dans ta recherche, il fallait absolument que je possède tes facultés.

 _Tu ne t'empareras jamais de mon pouvoir fils de chienne !_

\- C'est à Yarckel que nous avions réussis à te trouver, à débusquer ton étalon noir si reconnaissable, si bien décrit par les civils que nous avions interrogés. Lorsque je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, j'étais impressionné, vraiment, mais ça, c'était avant que je rencontre Eren. Tu sais, mon plan ne le comprenait nullement, je savais juste qu'il s'était échappé, mais je ne penserais pas tomber sur lui alors que nous te cherchions toi, alors que nous te voulions. Le fait est, que tu as tué toute mon équipe d'éclaireurs, mais pas moi, donc j'ai pu voir ton plein potentiel qui est juste… Extra. Mais pas autant que le siens. Pas autant que ce prodige. La nature lui a confié un pouvoir incroyable, aux possibilités vertigineuses, mais Dieu m'a donné à moi le pouvoir de m'en emparer, ce que je compte bien faire. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je reverrais Eren, je lui prendrais ce don, en même temps que sa vie, car elle le quittera malheureusement en même temps que sa marque, c'en est ainsi.

Il lui annonçait… Qu'il allait tuer Eren pour s'emparer de ses capacités ? Il faisait un putain de rêve… Cet enculé ne pouvait pas être là ! Si ? Ah bah si.

 _Et merde_.

\- Pour conclure, cher futur compagnon, je vais te révéler clairement mes intentions : j'ai choisi d'épargner ton pouvoir, donc ta vie par extension, mais tu gardes de la valeur pour autant. Je t'invite là à faire partie d'une nouvelle ère, régie par des êtres forts tels que toi, et moi, où ceux qui auront des pouvoirs seront accueillis à bras ouverts, où nous n'aurons plus à avoir peur, un âge d'or Levi, et pour cela je ne te pose qu'une seule question : veux-tu en faire partie ?

 _Crève_.

\- Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, je m'en vais de ce pas m'emparer d'Eren, cet être que j'ai entendu dire que tu ne portais pas dans ton cœur, et je viendrais écouter ta réponse par la suite. De toute façon, c'est simple : si la réponse est positive, tu vis et tu restes à mes côtés. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer.

Il le planta sur ces mots. Purement et simplement sur cette menace planant telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de lui.

C'était clair : il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Uri ne mettre ses dires à exécution.

Mais Levi était loin d'être con, contrairement à lui, car il avait déjà un plan.

 _Au final je vais te remercier de m'avoir léché mec..._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je suis désolée mais pour une fois je suis tellement crevée que j'ai juste pas la foi de répondre aux commentaires... Même si tous étaient très biens, les meilleurs comme toujours, je vous adore tellement...**

 **A la prochaine, et ne faites pas comme moi : restez en vie cette nuit !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un mois. Un mois que je n'ai même pas eu la force d'écrire.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais fait une promesse... Mais ma chance a tournée, je n'ai plus trop voulu écrire après le départ de mon oncle, et je me suis découvert des problèmes de santé... Bref, tout un tas de raisons qui font que j'ai eu besoin d'une grande pause et j'en suis désolée. Je poste ce chapitre qui est le début du chapitre 15. Il ne fait que deux pages Word, il est très court, mais c'est pour vous aider à patienter jusqu'au prochain que je compte faire bien plus long, et... Avec une surprise, hé oui...**

 **Donc je reviens avec cette surprise dans maxi deux semaines d'accord ? Juste le temps de reprendre le rythme, de me réapproprier l'histoire... Les temps sont vraiment dur, et je m'excuse de me mettre en retard à cause de ça.**

 **Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je suis vraiment très honteuse d'avoir rompu cette promesse, et d'ailleurs pour celles qui me l'ont demandé, le sport qui me prend autant de temps, c'est le roller de vitesse (hé oui c'est un sport !) C'est super dur, jetez un œil un de ces quatre, vous allez voir...**

 **Gros bisous, je vous remercie énormément pour votre patience, et pour, je l'espère, votre soutient.**

* * *

Le blond s'éloignait à des pas peu pressés.

 _Un mètre._

Il devait agir.

Il se concentrait comme jamais. Uri avait commis plusieurs erreurs, mais celle-ci était la plus grosse. Nan mais franchement, il avait vraiment cru pouvoir dominer Levi ? Lui ? L'homme le plus fort de toute l'Humanité ?

Il se fourrait vraiment l'œil jusqu'au trou de cul, ou bien Levi n'était pas Levi.

Il y avait deux détails qu'Uri avait omit : Déjà, il l'avait touché, et ça, ça avait été fatal.

Lorsque le muscle buccal du blond était entré en contact avec sa marque, sans le vouloir, une partie du pouvoir du noiraud était passée en lui. Levi n'en savait la raison, mais il le sentait.

 _Il faudra que j'en parle à la dégénérée…_

 _Deux mètres._

 _Putain il s'éloigne de moi là, il est à deux putains de mètres de mon corps !_

Son esprit bouillonnait, il fallait faire très, très vite.

La seconde erreur, était constituée par l'ignorance d'Uri, une ignorance qui allait lui coûter cher, très cher. Le blond, semblait connaître parfaitement l'étendu du pouvoir d'Erwin, mais il ne connaissait pas la sienne, l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Il n'avait même pas une infime idée du vrai pouvoir des éclairs noirs de Levi.

S'ils étaient capables de porter, et transpercer des objets, la partie la plus sombre de son don, donnait à ses éclairs une autre particularité : ils pouvaient « visiter » le corps de ceux qu'ils possédaient, et vu qu'Uri lui en avait inspiré une partie, il n'allait pas se priver de cette fonctionnalité.

Mais il y avait un léger problème, en tant qu'esprit, Levi n'était pas dans son corps et ses éclairs ne pouvaient donc pas être utilisés à partir de sa propre enveloppe charnelle, dénuée d'âme pour l'instant. En revanche, le corps d'Uri était habité par une âme, et le noiraud espérait donc que son pouvoir de déclencherait.

 _Quatre mètres._

Levi se concentra. Il se força à s'imaginer dans son corps, en pleine possession de ses moyens, respirant calmement. Il se représenta la sensation qui était provoquée lorsqu'il activait son pouvoir, et s'efforça de la ressentir pleinement, en se voyant respirer calmement et détendre ses épaules.

Peu à peu, il se sentit en paix, comme s'il était réellement dans son corps, et essaya de mettre en marche l'un de ses éclairs.

Rien.

Merde !

Ca ne marchait pas. Le temps pressait, si Uri s'éloignait trop, il était fichu ! Il devait réussir ! Se concentrant une nouvelle fois, il se représenta cette fois dans le corps d'Uri, à l'intérieur du blond. Là, très vite, il sentit qu'il était de plus en plus proche de son but, il entendait des battements de cœur qui n'étaient pas les siens, il se voyait marcher alors que son esprit était enchaîné.

Il avait réussi à entrer dans le corps d'Uri.

Canalisant tout son pouvoir sur les yeux de ce corps étranger, il vit ce qu'Uri voyait : le blond se dirigeait vers la seconde porte de sortie, il était en fait à huit mètres de Levi.

 _Huit mètres._

Sans plus attendre, le pouvoir de Levi se détacha des yeux pour descendre… Jusqu'à son dos. Il la cherchait, affolé, désespéré, il devait la trouver.

 _Là !_

Sa marque, celle d'Uri.

 _Neuf mètres._

Il sentait l'étoile rayonner d'un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien, mais avait l'habitude de ce genre de sensations, il était déjà entré dans de nombreux corps. Son don s'enroula autour de celui du blond, et il le recouvrit entièrement. Le temps d'une seconde, il sentit que son pouvoir dominait totalement le corps qu'il possédait, et celui d'Uri se désactiva. Le temps d'une minuscule seconde, Levi contrôla ce corps, comme cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait dans le corps d'un autre.

Et cette seconde lui permit de se libérer. Il activa le pouvoir d'annulation d'Uri, retira ses éclairs à temps puis…

Le noir complet.

Lorsque Levi émergea, il était de nouveau dans son corps, dans cette position de merde dans laquelle un certain blond l'avait laissé, avec une affreuse migraine et une nausée conséquente, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de sentir son corps et ses besoins. Il voulut se lever, et essaya de se redresser, mais son enveloppe charnelle le rappela à la raison, trois jours sans boire ni manger ce n'était pas la fête, et il retomba misérablement.

 _Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je ne suis absolument pas satisfait de ressentir mon corps et ses besoins !_

Putain ce qu'il avait mal. Si ça se trouvait, il venait de passer une heure à dormir et Uri avait déjà tué tout le monde… Uri ! Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, merde ! Et s'il avait réellement trop dormi ? Et s'il était devenu le seul et unique rebelle ? Devrait-il s'occuper du roi seul ? Ca tenait plus du rêve que d'autre chose en solo… Il s'était promis de le tuer pourtant !

 _Eren !_

Merde. Il était dans la merde. Sans plus se préoccuper de son état physique, il se força à se relever, et gémit de douleur


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo ! Je pense que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre, et le prochain sera plus long !**

 **Vous ne vous endormez pas trop ça va ?**

 **Parce que moi non, mais ça, ce n'est pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **En espérant ne pas vous faire mourir, j'ai une prédisposition à accentuer systématiquement le suspens à la fin...**

* * *

Il était crevé. Normalement, il aurait déjà du être levé, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas la force. Eren essaya de bouger dans son lit, et s'étira en baillant. La veille, il avait passé sa journée à exercer ses pouvoirs sous l'œil attentif d'Hanji, et cela l'affaiblissait plus que les autres ne le pensaient.

Il jeta un regard en direction de la fenêtre mais s'aperçu que les volets de celle-ci étaient encore fermés. Soupirant, il contempla longuement l'obscurité sans vraiment la voir et se rendit compte à quel point Levi devait se sentir seul. Apparemment, Erwin l'avait enfermé pour trois jours, il devrait donc être libéré demain. Eren ignorait tout de ce qu'il subissait, mais se doutait que cela ne devait pas être agréable. Il avait remarqué que lorsque les autres Rebelles se mettaient à perler du don d'Erwin, ils le mentionnaient avec crainte.

Il frissonna et eut une pensée de plus pour Levi. Peut être ne sentait-il rien ? Peut-être était-il inconscient, ou bien au contraire, entouré et enfermé dans la pénombre, ressassant de sombres pensées dans l'obscurité morose, prisonnier d'une triste solitude.

Eren n'avait pas pitié de lui, ce serait une insulte pour Levi. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier ne souffrait pas trop, et s'en voulait de l'abandonner ainsi, après tout… Eren sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il avait conté son histoire au plus vieux. S'ils ne se supportaient toujours pas l'un l'autre, au moins ils ne se détestaient plus comme avant, ça il en était certain.

En plus de Levi, un autre homme occupait ses pensées : Uri. Le blond ne se comportait plus vraiment comme avant. Enfant, il était calme est très renfermé, il était rare de lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire. Or, depuis qu'Eren l'avait de nouveau rencontré, c'était tout le contraire : il souriait tout le temps et ne cessait de s'intéresser aux autres. Si cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité plaisait au brun, elle n'en demeurait pas moins bizarre, car Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude avait eu lieu.

Mais le blond était indéniablement son ami. Il avait une totale confiance en lui, et cela était très rare chez Eren, il lui fallait normalement beaucoup de temps avant de laisser une place aux autres dans son cœur, mais Uri, même s'il avait changé avec le temps, resterait à jamais son ami, il en était certain.

Dès qu'il pensait à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement, car les moments de bonheur dans sa vie, n'avaient jamais étés aussi forts. Il s'en voulait d'avoir contribué à massacrer ses compagnons, Uri devait avoir perdu beaucoup d'amis, même s'il n'avait pas montré grand-chose de sa tristesse sur le moment. Eren se rappela que Levi le trouvait louche. Il était vrai que le comportement du blond éveillerait des soupçons chez certains, mais comme Eren ne cessait de se le répéter, il avait une totale confiance en son ami.

 _Pff, quelle misère, j'veux pas bouger d'ici c'est trop moelleuuuux…._

Il continua de soupirer dans son lit, il était si confortable ! Eren aurait facilement pu y passer la journée. D'ailleurs…Et pourquoi pas ? Erwin aurait-il besoin de lui aujourd'hui ? Il n'était qu'un danger pour les autres, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Qu'aurait fait Levi à sa place par exemple ?

 _Bah j'y serais allé depuis longtemps ducon, allez bouge ton cul on t'a pas admit entre nos rangs pour que tu glandes en t'échouant sur ton matelas !_

Eren éclata de rire. Imaginer la réponse de son gardien, avec sa voix froide et constamment frustrée, était si comique ! La réponse qu'il venait d'inventer de toutes pièces allait finalement bien avec le caractère du petit grincheux. Le brun pensait de plus en plus souvent à lui ces derniers temps, il était le seul à qui il avait réussi à parler de son passé, mis à part Armin. Cela lui avait fait du bien, vraiment, et Eren se rappelait de leur étreinte comme si c'était hier.

 _Un vieux ronchon hein ? Mais avoue qu'il te plaît bien non ?_

Eren rougit de ses propres pensées. Il se savait attiré par les hommes depuis son premier baiser… Que lui avait donné Uri il y a des années de ça.

C'était en automne, il faisait plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Eren jouait tout de même dehors avec son ami blond, courant et riant sous les cerisiers à sa recherche. Une fois de plus, ils venaient de passer l'après midi ensemble, et Uri et lui étaient encore plus proches. Puis, alors que le brun n'avait que onze ans, Uri s'était soudainement arrêté de rire avec lui.

Tout était devenu étrangement silencieux. Non pas que cela fut désagréable, mais c'était seulement bizarre, de voir Uri le fixer ainsi, comme s'il allait le dévorer. Le blond s'était alors lentement penché vers lui, qui était trop pétrifié pour bouger, et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser.

Tout d'abord, Eren n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, puis, d'un seul coup, il avait bondit en arrière et était devenu rouge pivoine. Incontestablement le moment le plus gênant de toute son existence.

A la suite de cette soirée, Uri et lui avaient parlés. Eren lui avait expliqué qu'il ne le voyait que comme un ami, et Uri s'était excusé.

Alors non, Eren n'aimait pas Uri, mais depuis son baiser, il se savait attiré par les hommes, et uniquement par les hommes.

Le brun soupira dans sa chambre, il était très probablement attiré par Levi, en même temps, malgré son tempérament exécrable, le corps du plus vieux appelait au sexe… De manière incontestable. Vraiment, tout lui semblait fait pour attirer les autres physiquement, que ce soit sa voix si grave, ou bien son odeur divine… Eren idolâtrait son corps.

Un bruit le tira de ses rêverie, et il se leva de son lit en gémissant (de manière vraiment non-virile), afin de voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il distingua plusieurs cris, des hurlements même. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, il se précipita sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte afin de regarder le plus discrètement possible.

 _On ne sait jamais._

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Du sang, des corps, l'odeur métallique si familière… Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, un homme blond, au sourire si démoniaque qu'Eren eut du mal à l'identifier.

Il s'agissait d'Uri.

* * *

 **Bah alors il va se passer quoi si le prochain chapitre est le dernier ? Je vous préviens, il y aura plus d'action que dans celui-ci cette fois, le chapitre là me sert afin de faire la mise au point sur les sentiments d'Eren.**

 **Haha...**

 **Bon, devinez quoi, ce n'est pas si dur ! ^^**

 **Gros bisous :)**


	17. Attention :

Hello ! **(lisez tout jusqu'au bout je vous en supplie vous ne serez pas déçues)**

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mon chapitre est en cours d'écriture et comme je veux un final grandiose je passe mon temps à le modifier, patience...

Je tenais à vous dire que je termine prochainement cette histoire pour deux raisons :

1- A l'origine, oui c'était déjà sensé être la fin, j'ai respecté mes idées de départ

2- J'ai une nouvelle fanfic qui me trotte dans la tête et que j'ai plus que hâte d'écrire rien que pour vous.

Mais comme je ne suis pas très sûre de cette idée, car en fait ce scénario a déjà été utilisé dans une série et repris à maintes reprises, je ne savais pas si vous allez apprécier.

Alors avant de mettre vraiment un point final à cette histoire, je dois IMPERATIVEMENT connaître votre avis pour savoir si je me mets à écrire ma nouvelle idée après, alors MEME SI JE NE VOUS AI PAS LU DEPUIS LE DEBUT, MEME SI VOUS AVEZ HORREUR DE COMMENTER, plus il y aura de réponses positives, plus cela m'incitera à écrire cette nouvelle histoire, alors sans plus tarder, le résumé de cet ereri :

E _ren, suite à la mort brutale de sa mère, est placée dans un nouveau lycée. Là bas, il essaie de reprendre goût à la vie et se voit déjà avec de futurs nouveaux amis, mais ses belles illusions se brisent face à une bande de terminales infecte qui le prennent très vite pour leur "nouvelle cible", leur souffre-douleur, s'amusant à le persécuter de plus en plus violement. Leur chef, Levi Ackerman, est en particulier immonde avec lui._

 _Mais Eren ne cèdera pas face à cette violence gratuite, pas alors que son petit-ami virtuel mystérieusement connu sous le pseudo "Under", l'aide à tenir le coup derrière son écran._

Alors ? OUI C'EST UN ERERI.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et pour la suite de "pouvoir immense", ça ne tardera pas trop courage :)

Je vous aime et gros bisous^^


	18. Chapitre 17

**Yo ! Un nouveau chapitre de sortit ! A la base, je voulais faire un très très long chapitre final mais je me suis dit que c'était cruel toute cette attente, du coup, NON CE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS LA FIN !**

 **Mais vous voyez, étant donné que aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que je sais que je n'aurais pas de cadeaux, je tenais à vous en faire un pour disons... Combler un peu ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez tout compris désolée, moi-même je me perds dans mes explications laborieuses ^^**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai pris du temps pour soigner mon écriture, par contre, la flemme de me relire alors tant pis pour les fautes désolée^^**

 **Au fait pour la nouvelle fic, JE VAIS LA FAIRE C'EST SÛR, car beaucoup me l'ont demandé. Au pire si vraiment ça ne vous plaît pas, rien ne vous oblige de lire, mais j'espère contenter la plupart d'entre vous :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! (PS : Il y a des army/fan de BTS, ici ?)**

* * *

Le démon se tenait face à lui, le regard fou et le corps ensanglanté. Il ne s'agissait pas de son sang, non loin de là, mais celui de ses victimes gisant à ses pieds. Un silence assourdissant régnait à présent, un silence de mort qui maintenait Eren pétrifié dans un état de semi-conscience.

Ce qu'Uri venait de faire subir à toutes ses victimes était bien pire que ce qu'avait fait Eren aux soldats de son père.

 _C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve, c'est un putain de rê…_

Il allait se réveiller, il le fallait. Il tenta de se concentrer, et se mordit la joue au sang mais rien n'y fît. L'implacable vérité le saisit tout entier alors qu'il réalisait qu'il voyait réellement ces cadavres.

Des tremblements le prirent, et il se mordit une nouvelle fois les joues pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Il avait peur.

Ses mains se nouèrent l'une à l'autre et il les serra à en avoir mal aux doigts. Un spasme le pris, la nausée lui ordonnait de vomir, mais il se retenait, sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas se faire remarquer, car le monstre ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Lui le voyait, là, dans le couloir, la lame tranchante aux fines rayures émeraude, une si jolie couleur sur une si jolie lame… Si elle n'était pas couverte de sang. Eren avait déjà vu cette arme, ou plutôt, ce type d'arme : c'était Auruo qui les fabriquait grâce à son don. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le blond avait cela en sa possession, ni pourquoi il en faisait usage de la sorte, mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était de se retrouver loin de lui. Il devait fuir, il devait fuir à tout pris.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, sous l'effet de la peur Eren avait fait léviter tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, y compris son propre corps. Il voulu se retourner, mais voyant qu'il était suspendu quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, il paniqua et tout s'écrasa brusquement par terre… Ou faillit s'écraser, car à la dernière seconde, il maintint l'effet de son pouvoir car sinon, le fracas réveillerait le démon à sa porte de sa « transe ».

Se concentrant, il se fit léviter jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrir malgré ses tremblements intenses, et se précipita dehors en se déposant au sol un peu brusquement. Dans sa panique, son pouvoir avait cessé de faire effet sur le mobilier de sa chambre et il s'écrasa à terre dans la pièce désormais vide. Entendant le bruit monstrueux de leur chute, son angoisse s'intensifia et il se mit à courir le plus loin possible. Sa peur était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'il se faisait léviter inconsciemment à une vitesse hallucinante. Se guidant vers le seul lieu familier éloigné de la résidence mise à feu et à sang, il se guida sans réfléchir vers le petit lac et s'écrasa au sol dans la clairière faiblement éclairée par les rayons timides du matin.

Se relevant avec peine, il s'assit au pied du saule et pleura, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais au fond de lui il avait besoin de rejeter toutes les horreurs qu'il avait aperçues en quelques secondes. Trop, c'était trop pour lui. Même Levi en avait fait moins avec les soldats d'Uri.

Uri… Eren ne savais plus du tout où il en était avec lui. Le blond venait de révéler une facette de lui dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Le blond qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais pu commettre de tels actes, pas le doux et sympa ami qu'il côtoyait jeune mais maintenant… Eren l'avait-il réellement connu ? N'était-ce qu'un masque ?

Trop c'était trop. Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à un tel carnage mais il lui avait fait vraiment très peur. Ou peut-être était-ce une crise de somnambulisme ?

 _Mais putain qu'est-ce que je vais encore imaginer comme prétexte moi, une crise de somnambulisme… Et puis quoi encore ? Qui arriverait à voler une des lames d'Auruo et à tuer tout le monde aussi facilement ? Et d'ailleurs comment a-t-il eu cette arme ? N'étaient-elles donc pas sensées être surprotégées ? Elles sont extrêmement dangereuses et à ce que je vois, il n'a pas fait de quartier avec ses victimes… Non je réfléchis trop, il faut absolument que je me sauve avant qu'il ne puisse me retrouver, je ne tiens pas à mourir moi aussi…_

Il sécha ses larmes et tenta de se relever mais une lame sous son cou l'en empêcha.

Oh putain non.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de l'objet de ses pensées.

Et maintenant il avait une lame prête à lui trancher la gorge…

\- Toujours en train de chialer hein ?

Il ne reconnu pas cette voix haineuse, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer Uri prendre un tel ton. Ses tremblements redoublèrent et la forte odeur de sang présente sur la lame intensifiait sa nausée. Les images du massacre dans le couloir lui revinrent plus que jamais en mémoire.

\- D'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, tu as toujours été de caractère faible Eren. Faible, car tu passes ton temps à pleurer, faible, car tu es incapable de protéger ceux qui t'entourent, faible, car tu te prends toi-même en martyr, faible, car tu as préféré t'enfuir au lieu d'affronter ton destin et de devenir roi à ton tour !

Ses mots lui firent bien plus mal que la pression de la lame sur sa peau. Ils lui transpercèrent le cœur en un millier d'épines sanglantes et le paralysèrent de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi un être aussi faible et dénué de volonté pouvait avoir en lui le pouvoir le plus destructeur et le plus puissant que l'on puisse imaginer. Comment une personne aussi insignifiante pouvait posséder ces capacités allant au delà de toutes mesures. Peut-être est-ce le hasard, puisque cela ne peut pas être dû au destin, j'en suis certain. Ou peut-être que si qui sait ? Peut être que Dieu t'a placé sur ma route afin que je puisse te prendre ce qui aurait toujours dû m'appartenir.

Lui prendre ? Appartenir ?

 _C'est quoi ce charabia ? Et pourquoi je suis là, à l'écouter sans broncher ? Je voudrais bien bouger, mais j'ai bien trop peur, après tout, sa lame sur mon cou, je suis à sa merci. Putain ça craint trop, je ne sais même pas comment faire je…_

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes, il ne voyait aucune issue, sa fin était proche.

\- Enfin, tout cela n'a plus d'importance puisque ce qui me revient de droit va enfin me revenir. Fais tes adieux Eren…

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Ce putain de mot.

Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir et c'était la seule chose qui était parvenue à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _Peut-être est-ce digne de moi… Ah non putain, j'veux pas me lancer dans un putain de merdier de peut-être sur le pourquoi du comment de ma putain de vie._

 _Et pourquoi je vais mourir d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi veut-il mon pouvoir et comment compte t-il l'avoir si je meurs ?_

\- Je suis navré Eren. J'aurais bien aimé t'expliquer tout ceci, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu meurs mais il le faut. Pourquoi s'est-il fallut que ce soit toi précisément ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais pour apaiser ma conscience, je vais tout de même te dire ceci : lorsque nous étions enfants, j'ignorais tout de tes capacités. A ce moment là, mon amitié était sincère, je peux te le garantir.

Ca voulait dire que tous ces bons moments passés avec lui récemment n'étaient qu'artifices ? Eren n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus que ça, il vit le blond prendre quelque chose dans sa main gauche, son épée qui… Mais il n'avait pas d'épée avant de venir, il en était certain !

Il ne l'avait tout de même pas… Créée ? Non, impossible, cela relève des capacités d'Auruo. Mais les créations du blond ressemblaient fortement à ce qu'Eren avait connu.

 _Et merde j'y comprends plus rien._

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Eren se reconnectera à la réalité et vit la lame foncer droit vers son cœur. Il fit un mouvement au dernier moment qui lui sauva sans doute la vie : en se penchant pour éviter, Eren ne reçu pas la lame dans le cœur… Mais bel et bien dans son épaule gauche. La douleur fulgurante qui le traversa à ce moment là lui fit regretter de ne pas être mort sur le coup, et lorsqu'Uri retira sa lame de lui, il n'eut même pas la force de crier, la blessure était trop intense. Eren était d'ailleurs tellement tétanisé que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestèrent pas. Il désespérait, seul contre cet arbre avec son assassin juste devant lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire mon cher, résister ne te fera souffrir que d'avantage.

Et alors qu'il levait une seconde fois les bras au dessus de sa tête pour porter le coup final, le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une larme de peur, unique, dévalant sur sa joue.

Mais ce bras de s'abaissa pas, une main l'en empêcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Du froid, Levi se réveilla dans le froid. Pourquoi était-il si glacé ? Il avait mal partout, mais la douleur était interne, elle provenait de ses muscles endoloris, de son cœur fatigué d'avoir battu aussi vite aussi longtemps, de sa marque qui le faisait souffrir, et surtout, de son estomac vide et de sa gorge desséchée.

Les trois jours de jeun lui avaient coûté très cher, quasiment toute son énergie était partie, le laissant seul, au sol, épuisé plus que jamais.

Pourquoi se réveillait-il d'ailleurs ? Il s'était encore évanouit ?

 _Merde, merde, merde ! Et Eren ?_

Il commençait à totalement perdre son sang froid. D'ailleurs, auparavant, il ne s'était jamais fait autant de mouron à propos d'une personne, mais bizarrement, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Eren, il était complètement paniqué.

 _Pff ce gosse m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs…_

Se relevant avec beaucoup de difficultés, Levi observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui afin de reconnaître l'endroit où il s'était évanouit, son esprit embrumé étant aussi affaiblit que son corps, voire plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier les lieux. Une porte épaisse de bois, une façade de pierres, un petit tat de bûches dissimilées sous un abri miteux… Il se situait incontestablement devant l'entrée Est des bâtiments principaux.

 _Ainsi est-ce là que mes jambes ont fléchies en même temps que mon esprit… Ca n'arrivera plus désormais, je dois rester fort._

 _Pour lui._

Mais avant de se précipiter au secours de l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes, il devait déjà reprendre des forces. Ainsi, il décida de d'abord passer par les cuisines de leur camp avant de réellement chercher le plus jeune, car même s'il avait totalement conscience de l'urgence de la situation, dans son état actuel, il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver le brun, il n'arrivait quasiment pas à marcher ! Un évanouissement lui avait suffit, il allait donner la priorité à son corps pour une fois.

Il s'avança en titubant vers la porte et abaissa la poignée à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle lui paraissait très lourde tout à coup, cette poignée de fer.

 _J'ai vraiment plus de forces moi. Tiens bon Eren, j'arrive dans deux…_

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, le laissant haletant sur le palier. Mais il ne voulut avancer. Pas face à cette horreur, pas face à… Ca.

C'était tout bonnement un pur et terrible carnage, un massacre d'une monstruosité sans nom, un désastre digne d'une scène apocalyptique. Il y avait du sang partout, et les victimes gisaient au sol n'importe comment, dans des positions horribles, et le corps tellement abîmé qu'il en devenait méconnaissable. Une odeur terrible émanait d'eux, celle de la mort en personne qui était venue cueillir en même temps toutes ces vies.

Uri. Il devait s'être bien amusé, vu l'état des cadavres.

Mais à vrai dire mais cela était très familier à Levi. S'il se figeait ainsi, ce n'était pas par peur, mais par surprise, car ses souvenirs n'étaient que trop présent en ce moment pour qu'il puisse penser à quelque chose d'autre.

C'était le type de carnage qu'il réalisait lui aussi par le passé, avant de rencontrer les Rebelles.

 _Isabel, Farlan…_

Jamais plus il ne perpétuerait de nouveau de telles immondices.

Il secoua la tête et retrouva ses esprits, il devait faire vite, très vite. Avait-il tué ainsi tous les Rebelles ? C'était fort probable, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Eren tiendrait le coup encore quelques temps.

 _S'il n'est pas déjà mort…_

Non, il devait garder espoir. Bien que ce qu'Uri venait de faire prouvait largement sa force, Levi lui, avait confiance en celle du brun, cela lui était très dur de le reconnaître, mais il fallait avouer que le plus jeune avait le don le plus impressionnant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Un pouvoir sans limites, et probablement d'une intensité sans précédente équivalence, monstrueuse. Eren était plus fort.

Pensant sans cesse à lui, Levi se força à avancer jusqu'aux cuisines, découvrant corps sur corps, les enjambant parfois, cars ils étaient très nombreux à joncher les couloirs. Plus d'une fois, une flaque de sang, trop grande pour être enjambée, souillait ses chaussures, mais à chaque fois, malgré la saleté qu'il tenait en horreur, il se forçait à avancer, mais non sans grimacer de dégoût.

Arrivé devant la porte, il la poussa et découvrit sans grande surprise d'autres cadavres. Etant habitué à présent, il se contenta d'éviter de regarder leurs visages, de peur de les reconnaître, et s'avança. Il se mit rapidement en quête de nourriture et se dépêcha d'avaler les trois tranches de viandes séchée qui étaient conservées dans des tiroirs de sel.

Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié sa nourriture auparavant.

Il engloutit littéralement les morceaux de pain qui reposaient sur l'étagère d'à côté et, maintenant que ses forces étaient en partie revenues (c'est fou l'effet que peut avoir une simple tranche de viande après trois jours sans manger), il sortit en trombe de la pièce afin de concentrer ses recherches sur Eren, non sans avoir bu d'énormes gorgées d'eau avant.

Dans les couloirs qu'il sillonnait au pas de course, pas un survivant. Dans le doute, il était même monté jusqu'à la chambre d'Erwin, mais Uri avait opéré pendant son sommeil et il retrouva le blond les yeux figés à jamais dans une expression d'horreur intense, comme prisonnier de ses draps tachés de son sang. A cette vue, Levi esquissa un sourire. Il aurait du être triste de voir la mort de ses « camarades » Rebelles, mais il n'était vraiment attaché à personne, car tout le monde le mettait à l'écart et le jugeait, Erwin le premier.

 _Bah alors connard ? Tu ne vas plus pouvoir m'humilier c'est ça ? On se reverra peut-être en enfer, mais je suis très content que ce monde soit débarrassé d'une crapule dans ton genre, j'espère que tu as beaucoup souffert._

Pour la première fois, il était content des actes d'Uri, au moins dans sa folie, le blond lui aurait servit à quelque chose.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard, et repris ses recherches. Il ne le trouvait pas, mais eut soudain une idée.

Il n'était pas encore allé voir dans sa chambre.

 _Oh putain mais quel con franchement, c'est là que j'aurais dû chercher en premier !_

Redoublant ses efforts, il accéléra dans sa course effrénée, et arriva haletant dans le couloir.

Bon. Des morts, du sang, jusque là rien d'anormal. Il jeta un œil en direction de la porte au fond du couloir et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte.

Non, impossible.

\- Non, non, non, non, non,NON !

 _Il ne peut pas mourir, c'est…Je refuse !_

Il s'effondra alors qu'une douleur sans pareil s'empara de son corps. Ses mains baignaient dans le sang, mais il s'en foutait.

 _Eren est mort…_

Effondré de douleur sans comprendre pourquoi, Levi fit tout de même l'effort de vérifier ce à quoi il avait pensé, et ce fut tremblant qu'il poussa la porte.

Vide.

Le soulagement l'envahit, mais ce ne fut hélas, que de très courte durée, car une tonne de nouvelles interrogations envahissaient son esprit.

Ce fut donc sans s'attarder d'avantage que Levi se remit à la poursuite du plus jeune.

Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

* * *

 **Héhé alors ça vous plaît ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez un détail nul, je suis là pour encaisser. Et au passage, n'ayez pas peur de me blesser, sachez que je prends en note chaque remarque et que je m'efforce de suivre chaque conseil, vos nouvelles idées sont les bienvenues également !**

 **PS : Peut-être que prochainement je sortirais le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire, alors si le coeur vous en dit, vous pourrez jeter un coup d'oeil !**

 **Je vous aime bisous**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ce chapitre est à demi une fausse joie :l**

 **Car non ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais je vous informe que ma nouvelle histoire est disponible, je vous en met le lien :**

s/12497047/1/Prot%C3%A8ge-moi-de-lui

 **Et au cas où ça ne marcherait pas, le titre est : "protège moi de lui"**

 **Bisous, je me hâte de terminer le chapitre de cette histoire ci !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello !**

 **JE REVIENS ENFIN !**

 **Se justifie : donc j'avais le brevet et du coup j'ai révisé avant donc j'ai pas trop approché mon ordi... MAIS J'AI SU HIER QUE J'AI EU MON BREVET AVEC 19.6 DE MOYENNE LES GENS ! Du coup j'ai écrit pour... Je sais pas, pour décompresser :)**

 **NOTE : Tous vos commentaires m'ont trop fait plaisir ! Je serais absente durant un mois cette été par contre, je dois partir en Suisse coupée du monde (pleure), mais je jure d'être plus présente maintenant que je suis en vacances :)**

 **Je vous aime les gens^^**

 **(et j'ai deux questions a la fin pour celles que ça intéresse)**

* * *

Ombre,

Silence,

Désespoir,

Douleur,

Entouraient et transperçaient Eren de toutes parts.

Froid,

Faim,

Fuite,

Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Chaleur,

Bruit,

Lumière,

N'étaient plus.

Mais le sang restait, lui.

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il faisait noir, et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans... Où était-il ?

Il se savait allongé sur le dos, mais ne sentait rien.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois, il voulait être sûr de... Sûr de rien en fait, fermer les yeux n'arrangerait rien. Curieux mais apeuré, puisqu'il ne voyait rien, il se concentra sur ses autres sens.

Il se sentait engourdit de partout, mais surtout de l'épaule, sans comprendre pourquoi. Peu à peu, les sensations lui revinrent.

En premier, se réveilla son odorat. Il sentit d'abord une très légère odeur "salée", puis métallique, qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il inspirait.

Avec l'odorat revint progressivement le goût, aussi désagréable que l'odeur environnante, cette saveur métallique lui plâtrant la bouche et la gorge, si irritées l'une et l'autres qu'elles lui donnait l'impression d'être le foyer malsain d'un incendie nauséabond. Une horreur gustative, un enfer pestilentiel.

Restant immobile, il de concentra sur son toucher, de moins en moins engourdit, les fourmillements présents dans son corps s'atténuant au fil du temps.

Tout d'abord, ses jambes et son dos. Il eut la sensation d'être... Mouillé ? Oui il devait être mouillé à ces endroits. Pourquoi était-il mouillé ? Dans son dos, sur la peau de ses jambes, il sentait des particules humides, comme s'il était déposé sur un tapis de fils mouillés qui grossissait, il le sentait grandir dans son dos, il le sentait l'étouffer, il le voyait déjà le recouvrir, il se sentait happé, prisonnier de lui, et essaya en vain de se débattre. Ouvrant la bouche, il essaya de hurler... Mais une main l'en empêcha.

La terreur lui fit écarquiller les yeux et pâlir d'un coup, mais ça, nul ne pouvait le remarquer compte tenu du noir complet environnant. Son coeur tambourina à un rythme effréné en sentant ce contact humain, et il essaya de se débattre en tortillant son corps dans tous les sens. En vain.

\- Arrête.

Il se calma tout de suite à l'entente de cette voix plus grave que la normale, cette voix envoûtante qu'il ne pensait pas réécouter de si tôt. Lentement, son coeur pris un rythme plus lent. Le sentant s'apaiser contre lui, le propriétaire de cette voix enleva doucement sa main, et Eren le sentit se pencher au dessus de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Cette odeur. Il la connaissait. C'était Levi.

\- Eren, surtout ne fais pas un bruit, ne crie pas, et si tu veux parler, parle moi au même volume. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le brun compris à peine la moitié de ses mots, la douleur à son épaule revenant à la charge, lui faisant littéralement voir des étincelles de douleur.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais autour de lui se créaient des braises, encore son pouvoir qui faisait des siennes alors qu'il perdait la raison. Devinant qu'il allait vouloir crier de nouveau, Levi posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur ses lèvres, et paniqua en voyant les débuts de flammes autour d'eux.

\- Mais que... Eren ! Eren il faut que tu m'écoutes !

Il haussait à peine plus la voix et lui secouait le bras dans l'espoir de le faire revenir a la raison.

\- Uri nous cherche, je suis trop faible... Il ne faut absolument pas que tu nous fasses remarquer Eren, c'est plus que vital !

Cela fonctionnait légèrement, les braises devenaient moins intenses, mais le brun gémissait toujours contre la main du rebelle. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors ce dernier retira sa paume.

\- J... Trop mal... Me... Brûle... Épaule !

Levi compris immédiatement. En déplaçant Eren du bord du lac, il avait immédiatement remarqué sa blessure profonde à l'épaule, pas très loin du coeur. Ne sachant que faire pour le calmer, d'autant plus que les braises se remettaient à rougeoyer alors que l'adolescent croulait sous la douleur, il réfléchis à toute vitesse.

\- Tu te souviens une nuit, j'avais... J'étais brûlé. Je... Je crois que c'est toi qui m'as guérit Eren... Tu... Tu ne pourrais pas en faire de même pour toi ? Guérir... Tes propres blessures ?

À l'entente de ces mots, ce fut comme si l'esprit à demi conscient du souffrant avait eu un déclic, comme s'il venait de recevoir la clé qui ouvrirait une porte cachée tout au fond de son être. Les braises s'éteignirent d'un coup, et une chaleur douce émana depuis son ventre jusqu'aux moindres parcelles de sa peau, de son épiderme à la moelle de ses os, et de son coeur à ses blessures. Une douce aura l'enveloppait, cette lumière si faible et si chaleureuse à la fois, on aurait dit un ange. Alors Levi pu contempler, émerveillé, le visage si innocent de son acolyte.

Ses traits se détendirent peu à peu, et comme il fermait les yeux, Eren avait presque l'air endormit.

Il a l'air...

Si... Paisible,

Si... Calme,

Si... Si beau...

Levi ne pouvait le nier, il avait tout de suite détesté Eren. Dès le premier regard. Il l'avait vu comme un "sale gosse de roi pourri jusqu'à la moelle, qui s'enfuit en quête d'aventures des étoiles pleins les yeux". Enfin... Il le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne s'enfuisse par peur de ses propres pouvoirs, avant qu'il ne sauve Levi de ses brûlures. Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, depuis, il le voyait différemment, depuis, Levi avait considérablement changé vis à vis d'Eren, d'opinion comme de caractère, il avait changé sa manière d'agir avec le brun.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, mais après la confession d'Eren sur son passé au plus âgé, celui-ci avait épié le moindre de ses faits et gestes, s'était montré attentif à chaque action, mais lui-même refusait de l'admettre, bien trop fier pour accepter le fait que pour une fois, il se préoccupait d'une autre personne que de la sienne.

Mais il lui avait bien fallut se l'avouer, et les trois journées passées sous l'emprise du pouvoir d'Erwin le lui avaient permis. À sa plus grande frustration. Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi donc ? Beaucoup de Rebelles possédaient un passé qui allait bien au delà des limitées de l'imagination, Eren n'était ni le premier, ni le seul à avoir souffert de son passé à la connaissance de Levi. Alors il y avait forcément autre chose. Autre chose qui poussait Levi à vouloir protéger le brun aux yeux émeraudes. Qui le poussait à le respecter. Qui le poussait à le trouver hors du commun. Qui le poussait à se soucier de lui. Était-ce le courage exemplaire et la force que montrait Eren face à ses dons demeurés ? Était-ce sa personnalité rayonnante ? Était-ce le fait que Levi lui ait donné une étreinte? Ou bien était-ce simplement un sentiment qu'éprouvait le plus âgé ?

Cette pensée lui fit peur.

Il y songeait encore et encore en regardant l'adolescent se guérir.

Et il réalisa qu'en dessous de tout le dégoût qu'il s'obligeait à montrer au monde entier, aux Rebelles, au brun, un autre sentiment lui enveloppait le corps et l'esprit dès qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Eren et ses magnifiques yeux verts, et ses cheveux chocolat, et sa peau dorée, et son air innocent et déterminé à la fois. Eren, tout simplement.

Alors que l'aura disparaissait peu à peu, signe que le brun était la quasiment guérit, Levi, pour la première fois, écouta son coeur.

Il se pencha en avant.

Rapprocha son visage de celui du souffrant, ce dernier avait encore les yeux clos.

Se figea à quelques malheureux centimètres des lèvres parfaites de son vis à vis.

Hésita à peine.

Ne remarqua pas qu'Eren venait d'ouvrir ses délicates paupières.

Manqua de défaillir en sentant un contact alors qu'il réfléchissait, perdu.

Eren avait relevé la tête et posé ses lèvres sur celles du plus pâle.

Court circuit.

Ne réagissant pas les premiers instants, Levi ne pris conscience que ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'une fois qu'Eren eut cessé ce doux contact. La lumière qui émanait de lui s'éteignit d'un coup par la même occasion.

Il. Vient. De. M'embrasser ?

Putain.

Je... J'ai touché les lèvres d'un homme ?

Sérieux ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Et alors qu'il s'auto-interrogeait, son âme lui répondit avec une arrogance qui l'agaça fortement: "Non Levi, tu n'as pas embrassé un homme, tu a embrassé Eren."

Court circuit bis.

Alors il ne se posa pas plus de questions, leva la tête, attrapa sauvagement Eren par la nuque alors que ce dernier venait de décider de se décoller de lui, et lui dévora littéralement les lèvres.

Il fermait les yeux si fort qu'il en avait mal, comme s'il commettait une grave erreur, mais ne rompit pas le baiser, car Eren venait enfin d'y répondre.

Les deux hommes, seuls au milieu de nul part, traqués par un prince à l'esprit malade, derniers survivants de Rebelles, s'accordèrent un instant le luxe de tout oublier. D'un accord silencieux, durant ces quelques instants ils oublièrent respectivement tout leurs malheurs, et ne se concentrèrent plus que sur l'autre, sur leurs doigts, fourrageant dans leurs mèches, sur leurs mains, se caressant comme si leur vie dépendait de ce contact physique, sur leurs lèvres, soudées par ce baiser.

Ce n'était ni tendre, ni doux, ni apaisant, ni suffisant, c'était brûlant, sauvage, désespéré, et teinté d'une émotion qu'ils découvraient en même temps. Ils s'aimaient. Leurs corps le pouvaient être plus clairs sur ce fait.

Mais au sein de cette frénésie charnelle, les deux amants venaient de commettre une grave erreur. Celle d'oublier. Leur condition. Le danger qu'ils courraient. Le pouvoir d'Eren, encore et toujours.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en étaient rendu compte, une lumière aveuglante avait jaillit du corps d'Eren, colorant les environs comme en plein jour. Cette réaction était naturelle, elle montrait la force des sentiments du brun, et Levi l'avait compris. Mais cette lumière dévoila leur position.

Dans ce baiser, ils ne s'en étaient pas rappelé.

De faire attention.

Alors ce fut le désagréable rire d'Uri qui se chargea de les ramener à la réalité.

\- Un feu gigantesque aurait été tout aussi efficace, je vous remercie de me faciliter la tâche, les deux mâles en chaleur. Maintenant, préparez vous à... Mourir.

* * *

 **Voilouuuu ! Alors, je vous préviens, au prochain chapitre, il y aura un mort :) ce sera qui à votre avis ? Je laisse votre imagination vous tuer en patientant, bonne soirée !**

 **QUESTION : qui a étudié en arts appliqués au lycée ou qui va y aller ? Parce que c'est ce qui m'attend l'année pro et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques avis voilà. Merci !**

 **Et encore merci pour les commentaires, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ici^^ Ravie de voir que mon histoire plaît un minimum !**


End file.
